I Love Beyblade
by 5namida
Summary: Kai is 18 years old. Ever since the world banned Beyblade last year, which Kai wasn’t happy about, he wasn’t able to contact Tyson, Ray, and Max. He goes and searches for them and meets a girl whose fate is destined to overlap his.
1. Meaningless Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I did not create Beyblade, it was Takao Aoki, so I don't own this Anime. Well, I think it was Takao Aoki... well, at least I know he created the manga.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 1 – Meaningless Kiss**

Kai walked along the empty street at night of a city, between tall buildings. He wore a black jacket and dark blue pants; he wore fingerless dark blue gloves. He still has his scarf around his neck and the two blue triangles are still on his face too. In his hand is a plastic bag, which he brought just a while ago.

The night is really quiet, but then he heard distant running footsteps behind him. He hurried and hid in the shadows of the alleys and waited to see who it was. Lately, while traveling around alone, the world seems to have been dangerous all over the place. He had to be very cautious for his own safety to reach for his destination.

He saw a girl, his age maybe, running. She had red long hair but he could not see her eyes in the dark. The dim streetlights were not helping either. She wore a long dark brown jacket and under it were black shirt of some sort and black short shorts. Her dark boots were making a loud noise as she runs. When she ran, she noticed Kai from afar and headed his way. Beyond her footsteps, Kai also heard more from the direction where she was running from.

When she entered the ally, she grabbed her hair and pulled it down. It turned out to be a wig and her hair is actually brown, reaching to her shoulders. She threw the wig as far as possible into the darker areas of the ally and also her long jacket. She had a tank top on. Grabbing Kai, she leaned against the wall and pulled him close. At the same time, she dropped something into his jacket's pocket. Their lips met when she pulled him to her and he looked at her sharp golden-yellow eyes.

Kai remained silent when he looked from the corner of his eyes he saw a few men in white suits running and an older woman. They stopped and looked at the two couple who were to kissing. They simply ignored them and continued to run after whoever they were chasing down.

The brown hair girl pushed Kai away and looked where they ran. They were still running and she waited until they were out of sight. "Thank god this city have many corners," she murmured. If she had not run around the corners of the streets she would not have been able to lose them.

Kai grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "What was that?" he asked, glaring at her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Sorry. Let me guess, your first kiss?"

He let her go and she hurried to grab where she threw her wig and jacket. He looked at her, crossing his arms. "Were they chasing after you?" he leaned against the wall. Somehow, he just became interested in what just happen. Why would a group of people pursue after a girl like her?

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you that," she shrugged. She picked up her red wig and put it back on. "Yeah, they were chasing me." Then she grabbed her jacket and put it on. "What's your name?"

Kai glared, "Why should I give my name to you?"

She flattened her eyes at him. "You're the one who asked me questions. Why can't I ask you something simple?"

He stared at her for a moment and looked away. "Kai," he told her.

She grinned, "Hi, Kai. Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned away.

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked.

Sighing, she turned back to him. "It's none of your business and I won't be answering any of your damn questions. I don't even know who are you." The girl turned her attention back to the empty street and no one is around. She quietly hurried to the other direction where the men ran.

Kai watched her go, silent. _That's right. It's none of my business._ He told himself in his head. _I have somewhere else I need to get to._ He decided to walk deeper into the ally and put his hands in his jacket's pocket. "Huh?" There were not supposed to be anything in his pocket and he took out something thin. He looked at it. It is a beyblade chip with a beast image on it. "A bit beast…?" he narrowed his eyes. The beast had a body of a tiger with long wings and a tail of a snake's head. "When did this…?" Then he remembered when the girl with the wig might have put it in his pocket when she pulled him. That must have been it. _Where did she get this and why give it to me?_ He wondered.

There is a feeling he knew that this is not the last time he will see her. If she put it in his pocket, she might come back for it later.

He walked for about a mile and smirked at the blue motorcycle. He left it near the store's parking lot because he had to go and get oil for it. Walking to his motorcycle, he took the oil out of the plastic bag and filled his gas.

Faint voices were heard and he looked around. "This voice…" he turned around. He knew whom it belonged to because he would not forget one's voice that easily. He followed the voices and saw the same girl with the wig with the group of people who were chasing her earlier. One of the men held her from behind and the older woman search through the girl's clothes.

"I told you, I don't have!" the girl with the wig shouted. "Stop touching me!"

The older woman had blonde hair, which is in a bun, and gray eyes. She took out a silver gun and pointed at the girl. "Look, you better tell us where you hid that chip or you're going to lose that right eye of yours," she smirked, pointing the gun near her right eye.

"Shoot if you want," she glared, angrily. "I'm never going to tell you where it is!"

Kai walked away and took out the chip. "So she stole this…?" he looked at the chimera bit beast. He hurried to get on his motorcycle and started it up. _I don't know what's going on, but…_ he put a blue helmet on.

The sound of the motorcycle made the group of people look up. The girl with the wig took this chance and kicked back on the man's leg and he let go of her. She quickly kicked the woman's hand that held the gun and the gun flew in the air. The girl grabbed it and backed away, pointing the gun at them. "Ha, got your gun!" she grinned. The other men took out their own guns and pointed at her. She pouted, "Damn it."

"Put that gun down, little girl," one of the men ordered her. "I don't want to shoot a girl like you now, do I?"

She chuckled, "Not a chance, Mr.." Then the motorcycle headed their way. The girl looked at the guy who is riding it and she smiled in surprise. "Hey, it's you!" she waved. Kai held out his hand and when he drove close to the girl, she grabbed it and he pulled her to the back seat. The men and woman backed away when the motorcycle drove in between them.

"Don't let them get away!" the woman shouted. "Shoot!"

The men fired their guns and Kai drove faster. The girl's wig fell off. She turned back and pointed the silver gun at them, her other arm is around Kai's waist. When the man shot one directly towards her, she fired and her bullet defected the opposing bullet and both fell on the ground. "Wow, I still have skills," she smirked.

Kai came across a down stairs and the motorcycle jumped into the air. "Hold on tight," he warned her. She quickly wrapped her other arm around his waist and do what she was told. The motorcycle hit on the stairs and they went down, moving up and down.

"Damn them…" the woman cursed. "They got away." They did not have a vehicle so it's pointless to go after them now. She glared at her men and they just looked at the ground, ashamed. "Let's head back and talk to the boss about this," she told them.

After driving for more than ten minutes, Kai stopped the motorcycle in the shadows of the building. The girl got off and looked at the gun. Kai lightly glared at her. "You can use a gun?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm quite bit of a bad girl after all." She put the gun in her jacket's pocket and looked at him with a serious look. "Thanks for you help, but I can take it from here. Give me back that chip."

"You used me twice," he said, glaring. "That kiss _and_ this."

She put her hands on her hip and sighed. "What? You want something in return?" she inquired.

He looked at her. "Judging by the way you look, you seem to know your way around here," he said. "Are you traveling alone?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I got a couple of friends in high places and they help me out. What, you're traveling too?"

He took off his helmet and nodded. "I need to get to Japan and find a friend. Do you think you can help me with that?"

The girl chuckled. "Sure. I owe you, do I not?" she smirked. "I was planning to go there myself, it wouldn't hurt to bring you along." She looked around for a moment and back at him. "After we get to Japan, we part ways and you give me that chip back. Sounds fair?"

"How do I know you're not lying and plan to take it back?" he glared.

"Hey, I don't mind getting it after we get to Japan. If it remains with you, I'll just trust you with it while people think that I have it." She laughed. "It's a simple plan, don't you think?"

"I highly doubt that would work," he said, looking at her as if she was stupid.

The girl shrugged. "I had a wig on and you had a helmet on. They won't notice us right away." Kai handed her the helmet and she looked at him. "You're going to trust me?"

"You're trusting me too, aren't you?" Kai looked at her in the eyes. There is something about her who he can trust on. He really needs to go to Japan anyway and he did not have the money to get there by plane. Everyone he knew, he had lost contact with. The banning with the Beyblades, his friends not responding back, and the danger of the world is suspicious enough. He just did not like something about it. "So where are we going to do now?" he asked.

She looked at the helmet, which he still holds it towards her. "You're the one who's driving, so don't give me that," she said. He still held it to her. She took it and placed it on his head and sat behind him. "Take me close to the shore," she told him. "That's where we'll start off with."

He grumbled when she put the helmet hard on his head. He started up his motorcycle and she put her hands on his shoulders as they drove off. "By the way… what's your name?" he asked.

She looked at the back of his head and smiled. "You can call me Ruby."


	2. The Round Little Bell

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 2 – The Round Little Bell**

"Here?" Kai asked. There is a small house by the shore and there are no signs around anywhere to indicate where they were. No other buildings were around here either. Kai left his motorcycle behind beside one of the buildings in the shadows and walked along side with Ruby. "What's this place?"

Her brown hair is untie and reached down to her shoulders. Her golden-yellow eyes turned to him. "My friend is proclaimed to be a trader of all trades and lives in that house right there," she replied. "Behind the scenes, she's quite one of a hacker in technology of something I have no clue about. She helps me out all the time and I'm sure she can help us here. She moves around a lot, so it's a good thing she's still here."

Kai did not say anything. In his mind, he wondered who Ruby is and what is her reason to travel around. Maybe she just one of those people who cause trouble for people in order to get what she wants. He wanted to ask why she stole the chip that had a beast in it, but now would not be a good time to talk about it. It could be that the chip is a fake and he cannot really say that there may be a bit beast in it.

Ruby opened the door and looked around in the house. All of the lights were off. "Maybe she's asleep?" she walked in, referring to her friend she just talked about. She stepped on something hard and slipped on the ground with a loud sound. "OW!!"

"Is that you Ruby?" a woman's voice asked. The lights turned on and a woman, who appears to be in her early twenties, walked into the room. She had long blond hair in high ponytail, and it reached to her upper back, and blue eyes. Ruby sat up, moaning. "It is you," the woman laughed. She realized that Ruby must have slipped on something when she cried out just a second ago.

There were a bunch of metals on the ground around Ruby. The girl stood up as Kai walked in behind her. "Geez, Eve… why did you not clean this place?" she asked, rubbing her elbow that had hit on the ground first.

Kai looked around the room while the two ladies talked. There were sofas and tables, but all were cover with broken pieces of parts from machines. A pile of junks. He looked at the woman who is called Eve. She wore faded blue jeans and white long sleeves. She did not really look like what Ruby had described as traders of all trades.

"So, how did you hook up with a guy like Kai Hiwatari?" Eve asked, smiling.

Ruby looked at Kai and back at her. "How did you know his name?" she blinked, clueless.

"You don't know who he is?" Eve chuckled. "He's…"

"Sorry, not interested," Ruby quickly said. Kai looked at her. Ruby walked to Eve with a sigh. "Eve, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Eve smiled. "That's right…" she remembered something. She walked around a table and grabbed a long string with a little round bell on it. "You forgot about this," Eve gave it to her.

Ruby smiled and took it. She wrapped it around her neck twice and then took a piece of paper out from her pocket. "Here's the information on the Empty Hearts…" she said. "I hope this will help you find what you need."

Kai looked at the piece of paper as Eve took it. "Thank you," Eve smiled. Even though she smiled, he noticed a sad expression on her face. Still, he did not want to ask why. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Eve asked.

"We want to go to Japan," Ruby said. "Kai and I have business there but we don't have the money. Can you do something to arrange for us to get there?"

Eve chuckled, "You know I always do what you request for. Just let me go through the preparations online to see what I can do."

"Counting on you," Ruby smiled, patting on Eve's shoulder.

Kai wondered if they would have to pay this _Eve_ in the future. There is no way that she can just find an airplane ride without having him and Ruby to pay back but they did not even mention about money. To Eve, what is her relationship with Ruby?

Eve looked at Kai. "Do you travel alone too?" Kai just nodded. "Then why don't you two spend the night here?" she offered. "I'm sure you two don't have enough money to even spend sleeping on a bed."

"I'm used to sleeping outside," Kai said.

"I'll love to stay here," Ruby nodded. She looked at Kai, expressionless. "You really want to sleep outside, Kai? Stay here for the night at least." He did not say anything. Ruby looked back at Eve. "Yeah, we're staying here until you get the preparations ready for us."

Kai flattened his eyes at her. "Don't decide things for me," he said.

Ruby smirked. "Usually I consider a silence as a yes," she laughed. She walked pass him and open the front door. Her bell ringed after her. "Go and get your motorcycle so we can put it in the garage, Kai. I'll open it up for you when you bring it back. You don't want it to be outside now, do you?"

He grunted, following her. When they stepped outside, he asked, "The Empty Hearts… what's that?"

"Empty Hearts?" she stopped walking and faced him. "It's a group of teenagers who formed together about a five months ago, a beyblade thing I guess. I don't know too much about beyblade though so you should go and ask Eve about it. I'm sure she knows more than I do."

"Beyblade group…?" he crossed his arms. "Five months ago? But beyblade is ban from the world, so why is there…?"

"No clue," she shrugged.

"You're the one who gave Eve the information," he said, glaring. "How could you not know?"

Ruby sighed heavily. "I hate beyblade. I don't want to know anything about them."

"Then why did you steal that chimera bit beast?"

She paused. "I didn't steal it because I like it. I don't even know what it is." Kai still glare at her. "…Why are you making such a scary face?" she glared back.

Kai grunted and walked pass her to where he left his motorcycle. Just hearing someone like her saying she does not like beyblade makes him mad. In all of his life, beyblade _had_ been his life. There is no point talking to someone who has no passion for it.

Ruby ignored him and headed to the garage. She went inside and lifted the big door open. While she waited for Kai to come back, she explored the garage. She turned on the light and walked around. It is just pretty much empty. She sighed and waited for Kai. It did not take him long and he moved his motorcycle in the garage. They did not say single word to one another and left the garage.

Their rooms were on the second floor and Kai's room is next to her. Eve's room is down the hallway. Kai lay on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. The moonlight shined in his room so it is rather bright for him and he could not go to sleep.

He thought about his friends, his teammates. _I have been traveling for a month now…_ he thought to himself. He does not know what happen to Tala and the others when he left without a word. He had a feeling something might have happen to them, but he was more worried about Tyson and the others. Why did he want to head to Japan to see Tyson first though? America and China are closer, is not it? The thought of Hilary came up in his mind and he turned to lie on his left side, facing the door in front of him.

Kai heard the sound of footsteps and a small bell ringing outside his room. The lights were still on the hallways so he see the dim light underneath his door. A shadow passed by his room. _It must be Ruby._ He closed his eyes, remembering the bell that she had wrapped around her neck. Wherever she is doing, it does not interest in him too much. He tried to go to sleep and finally after an hour, he did.

* * *

The next morning, Kai got up and headed to the restroom. He washed up and repainted his face with the blue paint. He always carried a small container of blue paint with him, but he will be running out of them really soon. After that, he went down the stairs. He heard the sound of cooking and walked into the kitchen. Eve is cooking breakfast, so it seems. He looked around and his eye caught on a white round clock. It is pass eight in the morning.

"Well, good morning, Kai," Eve smiled. Kai looked at her with a nod. "Is Ruby up yet?"

He leaned against the wall. "I don't know," he said. "So, how are the preparations for leaving for Japan going?"

Eve sighed. "I didn't spend quite a lot of time on my computer last night. I couldn't arrange an airplane ride for you guys since it's too risky to be seen in public. Ruby's been a bad girl in other people's eyes so I don't want her to get caught. I'm going to have you two sneak into a ship that will be sailing today at noon."

"What?" Kai asked, surprised. "Sneak into a ship?"

"Sounds good," Ruby said. She walked pass Kai and sat in the chair, putting her arms on the table. "We'll go with that."

Kai walked behind her, half glaring. "What am I going to do with my motorcycle?" Sneaking in with a motorcycle would be tough. Something that big would not go so well.

"You can buy a new one when you get the money," Ruby smirked, chuckling.

"If I'm leaving it behind, you're going to have to buy me a new one that looks exactly like it," he said.

Ruby glanced at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him. "Me? You're not going to make your own money and just count on a girl like me to buy you something that expensive?" she grinned. "Come on, Kai, you're a man. If you want to go to Japan without getting caught, you're gonna have to do what I say."

He slammed his hand on the table and glared at her closely. "I'm not leaving it behind," he told her. "If I'm not bringing it along, don't bet that I'll give you back the chip." She felt his breath on her face and she looked at his pocket where the chip might be. He knew what she was thinking and smirked. "You're not going to get it back that easily," he said.

She did not look away from him, thinking this as a challenge and just looked up at him. "Is it that precious to you?" she asked, slightly glaring back.

Kai did not feel like answering her that question. The reason he did not want to leave it behind because his friends brought it for him on his birthday gift last year. It is a bit embarrassing if he told Ruby that. "If you want the chip, think of something so I can bring it along," he said, ordering her.

Eve sighed at the two of them, thinking that they are sort of acting like little kids somewhat. "I'll think of something," she assured him. "I made breakfast so just eat up for now."

An hour passed and Kai was in the garage, standing by his motorcycle. He touched the handle and remembered the laughter of his friends. He missed the tournaments where he had fought along side with Dranzer and his friends. Speaking of Dranzer, it is inside of his motorcycle, hidden so random people who hate beyblade would not take it away from him.

The sound of a bell is heard again. He knew it is Ruby and she walked out of the house and headed across the road. She knew that he is inside the garage, but ignored him. Kai watched her leave and wondered where she is going. She wore a different long jacket this time and it is dark red. _She better hurry back._ He glared. Soon, they will have to leave for the ship and hopefully he would be able to take his motorcycle along with him.

Time passed and Eve walked outside. She looked at Kai, who sat on the ground, looking across the road. "What are you doing sitting there?" she asked.

"…Do you know where Ruby went?" he glanced up at her.

She smiled, "She said she need to be some bullets for her gun that she 'stole' from last night."

Kai looked away. "So, did you figure out how I can bring my motorcycle along?"

Eve rubbed her chin, thinking. "I figured something out, but I'm not sure yet. I'll make sure I give you an satisfying answer before noon."

"You work pretty fast," he said with a slight smile.

"Hey, that's my job," she winked. "I do what I can for those in need." In her hand, she held a black cell phone. "Oh yes," she chuckled, remembering about it. She threw the cell phone to him and he caught it. "That's for you. If you need anything, call me anytime."

Kai looked at it and turned to her. "What about Ruby?" he asked.

"I already gave her one before she left," she said. She smiled and turned around. "Alright, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

He looked back at the road, waiting. There is nothing else to do now but to wait until time passes.

* * *

Ruby walked down the streets, walking pass the people. She looked around, searching for her wig that she had totally forgotten about. If the people from last night discover it, they will know for sure that the girl who they chase after does not have red hair. It is not like she would use it again if she found it, but it would be a good idea to throw it away or burn it so they would not know about it. She had already brought packs of bullets and it is in her pockets at the moment.

Ruby retraced her steps many times, but she still could not find it. "This isn't good," she sighed. When she turned around the corner, she quickly took a step back when she saw a couple of men in white suits walking at the other end of the street. On them was carrying the very same wig that she was looking for. "Aw man…" she glared. It is already too late. "I guess I have to find another wig," she nodded to herself with a smirk. But she does not have the money to even buy one.

She carefully headed back to Eve's house, looking out for any more men in white. The house where Eve lives is isolated and no one walks there so she knew she would be safe just as long she is there. Her bell ringed as walked around. She saw Kai sitting on the ground and his eyes were closed. Thinking he is probably just taking a nap, she walked into the house.

Kai was not asleep. When he heard her bell, he just pretended to look asleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. The only thing he is thinking right now is going to Japan as soon as he can. He is already tired from sitting around and waiting. He wanted to take action. "I'm going to go crazy if I don't get moving soon," he sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in China, Ray slowly walked out of a cave in the middle of nowhere, looking at his surroundings carefully for any sign of danger. There were trees and fog so he could not really see anything. He looked beat up and tired. "We can't stay in here forever…" he mumbled. He turned his head as Mariah walked up to him from the dark cave. He smiled at her. "How are the others doing?"

"They're still sleeping," she said, smiling back. "Ray, what do you plan to do from here? We can't contact Master Tao if we just stay here."

"I know," he said, looking at the ground. He remembered the events that happen yesterday. He and his teammates were attacked all of the sudden by a group of teenagers. What really happen, he does not know himself. It all happened too fast to even recall what actually occur. Ray looked back at Mariah who seemed to worry. He took her hand and gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get back home."

She smiled, believing his words. "Alright," she nodded.


	3. The Chase

My replies to questions in the reviews:

**aquaanime** – You ask me "who will kai be closer to like ray ruby or someone?" well, I'm trying to make it Kai and Ruby for the paring. But if it doesn't work out for me, I won't do it. (I've been thinking Kai and Hilary too…) I don't do yaoi but the friendship between Kai and the other guys I will do. Yeah, this is what I pretty much had in mind. If I didn't give a satisfying answer, ask as much as you want. Oh yeah, and thanks for reading!

* * *

--

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 3 – The Chase**

Kai entered the house, tired of sitting around. Ruby is on one of the sofas sitting near the windows by the door. He turned around to her and sighed. She is playing around with her little round bell, acting really calm. He did not feel calm down as she was because he is in a hurry. He wanted to tell her something but then changed his mind.

"What?" she looked up at him. "You look anxious, Kai."

He sighed again. "It's… nothing," he replied. His eyes looked outside of the window of the front yard. There were green curtains covering most of the view. Even though it is a little bit, he could see someone outside. _Those men in white…_ he glared. He could see them from afar as they were walking away, holding a cell phone to their ear. "Ruby, where did you go before you came back?" he asked her.

She tapped on her chin, looking around the room. When her eyes went back to him, he was still staring outside. Sweats appeared on her face, realizing what he met. "Are they outside?" she asked.

"They're not there anymore," he told her. "Where's Eve?" He walked around the house and Ruby followed. Kai found Eve walking down the stairs and he approached to her. "Eve, we need to leave now," he said. Eve gave him a confused look. "They found out where we are, thanks to Ruby who was careless," Kai explained.

"Hey, sorry," Ruby slapped his arm.

"That's not good," Eve rubbed her forehead, tired. She thought for a moment as Kai hurried to the back door, with Ruby behind him. "Okay…" Eve walked outside also. Kai and Ruby got in the garage, getting the motorcycle ready. "Since it came to this, here's the plan if you want to get on the ship."

Ruby grinned, "Shoot."

"You guys might get caught and thrown out if you tried to get on the ship all of the sudden before it sails," Eve said. "If you hurried now and talk to the people who owns the ship, you guys might be able to get through. Or just do whatever to get in. Do that before the people from the Silver Company come after you so let's hope the ship sails away by the time they get here." Eve gave a piece of paper to Ruby.

"What's this?" she asked.

Eve smiled, "The directions where the harbor is. There is only one ship that is leaving today so you two will be able to tell which ship to get on."

Kai looked at Eve while Ruby get the big door of the garage open. "What about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me," she winked. "I'll leave also, but I can't leave the things behind so I'll set a bomb on in here."

He looked at her, shock. "…Bomb?" He stood really still. "Isn't that a bit…?"

Eve laughed, "I can't leave anything behind for the enemy, you know. So I have to destroy them before they figure who I am and who you guys are."

"I see," he said. He looked at Ruby who walked up to him. He handed her the helmet.

Ruby chuckled, "You're the one who's driving so you'll be needing it more than I do."

He put it on, not wanting to waste anymore time talking about this again. If something gets in her eyes, he would just simply ignore her. "Get on," he told her. Ruby sat behind him. "Eve, be careful," he said, starting up the motorcycle.

"Got it," she nodded. "You two take care too."

Ruby turned to look at her friend. "…" She wanted to say something, but then turned back, putting her arms around Kai. He then drove off and started to go up the hill. Ruby looked at the piece of paper with right hand. "Keep heading this way, Kai," she told him.

He nodded.

Ruby turned her head to look back at the little house. Eve was standing outside, waving goodbye. "Just when I finally found her…" Ruby sighed. "It's going to be tough looking all over for her again."

"Did you say something?" Kai asked.

"Nothing much," she said. She looked back at the paper, which had a map. It is a map only part of the city. The red line that Eve must have outline for them goes all the way up in a straight line and then they will have to turn to the left where the harbor is. It is about ten miles from here. "Wow, this city is bigger than I thought it was," she smiled widely.

"What's so surprising about that?" he questioned. "Cities are always big."

Ruby chuckled, "Not where I have been to." She looked at the map again, thinking. "Hey, it's like about ten miles but we have less than an hour left. Do you think we'll make it in time?"

Kai drove fast and she almost let go. "We'll make it for sure," he said, determined. "Just as long we don't get astray. So, do I make any turns?"

"You see that ocean right there?" she pointed. "The harbor is always near the water, so keep heading straight until we see it. Simple, but I wonder why Eve gave a map when the directions are easy to remember…"

"Anything can happen," he said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't jinx it," she told him.

After five minutes of silence, something flew into her left eye. "Ah!" she shouted, rubbing her eye.

"What?"

"I got something in my eye!" she cried. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts!"

Kai smirked. His helmet had a sort of sunglass along with it so there is nothing for him to fear. She kept whining about her eye and started to hit him back and forth. "…Will you stop that," he glared, glancing at her.

She rubbed her eye on his shoulder back and forth. "But it hurts!" she whined again.

He sighed at her stupidity. He ignored her as she continued to hit him and rubbing her eye on him. All of a sudden a gun's bullet shot right pass them from behind. Kai then drove faster and Ruby looked behind them, covering one of her eye that still irritating her. "They got here pretty fast," Kai grumbled.

Ruby took out the silver gun, luckily it is all loaded but the amount in it is only seven so she had to be careful not to waste all of them. She would not be able to reload it in the position she is in since Kai is driving as fast as he can without having her falling off. "There are two cars behind us," she told Kai. She looked at the men in white. One in each car is driving and the other with gun. "I'm going to shoot at the wheels of the cars."

"Where did you get the money to buy more bullets?" Kai asked.

"Eve gave me the money."

Kai could not believe that. To him, she might have stole the bullets or money but not that it matters now. "Don't get too violent with them," he told her.

She laughed, "I might shoot at their hands if they keeping shooting."

"You better hang on tight too," he said. He started to drive around in zig zags and other ways to prevent them from being shot behind.

Her arm is tightly around his waist. One of the men fired again, but Kai managed to dodge that one. Ruby's eye started to ache again, but she concentrated on the wheels. She open fire, but missed and shot at the ground to car's right. "Damn! Wasted bullet!" she hit Kai's shoulder with the gun.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"I just hit anyone who is closer to me when the one who I want to hit is too far," she said. "Now don't disturb me!"

Kai grumbled. _Insane lady…_More gun shots again. Kai glared when he saw more cars coming right in front of them. Two cars. "Tsk…" he turned to his right.

"You're going off the mark!" Ruby shouted. "I told you to go straight!"

"We have more company," he told her. "We need to lose them before they know where we're heading. It'll be a pain if they knew we're heading for the ship. There wouldn't be more escapes and no where to run if they caught us on the ocean."

Ruby silently pouted. He is right about that. She turned back and saw there were four cars now. "What a pain..." she glared. She shot another one, only five bullets left. She had successfully shot one wheel when she fired and the car that had a hole in one of the wheels spin in circles, coming to a stop in the middle of the street. "One down, three to go," she smirked.

Kai drove under the red light and rode pass the other cars. He went on the sidewalk where no one is walking and back on the road. "Do you know where we are right now?" he asked. He had drove a little too far and around the area, losing his sense of directions since he did not have a map.

She became silent for a moment. "…Um," she scratched her cheek. "I think I lost the map along our way here."

He slowly turned his head to her. "You… what?" he asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" she said.

"Damn it," he glared. "I'll just have to trust on instincts then…"

"Good luck," she laughed.

He glared at her. "Don't laugh about it!"

Ruby patted on his shoulder. "Hey, I said that I lost it, but I didn't say I memorized the map. I looked through it back and forth. Just trust me after I get rid of these assholes."

_Trust…_ He drove around the corner. "Fine," he said.

She turned back and pointed her gun. The man fired at her and she quickly fired also. Her bullet defected it and one of them hit a young woman with black hair who happen just walk by like the other people. Ruby gasped and dropped the gun from the shock of hitting someone who had nothing to do with this chase. Ruby heard the young woman cried in pain, echoing as they drove away.

"What did you do?!" Kai shouted angrily.

Ruby rubbed her left eye on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around Kai. She did not want to answer him since he should get what just happened. Tears came down her face but she hid them against him.

Kai felt her shivering and he did not say anything. He looked down at her hands around him and knew she no longer is holding onto the gun. He turned his attention back on the road. _I guess it's just up to me to do this._ He thought to himself, driving as fast as he can. The chase went on for a long time and there weren't a lot of reinforcement from the men in white. It was just three cars chasing after them.

"Kai, turn right," Ruby said. He glanced at her. "We don't have time to run around. Who cares if they know we're going to be on the ship. I'll think of something after we get in the ship."

"…What are they after?" he questioned. "It's that chimera, right?" She nodded. "What is your reason for stealing it in the first place?"

She sighed, "Can I explain you that later? Turn right after this whole block."

The gunshots had stopped now. Kai thinks it is because they do not want to shoot like what Ruby had did to the woman earlier. _Are they good guys or something?_ He asked himself. _Does that make Ruby the bad one…?_ There really is no use thinking about it. He had got himself involve with her already so he mind as well just stick with her.

Kai drove pass another red light, turning to his right. The harbor is right in front of them now, but the ship had already left out for the ocean. "It's leaving!" Kai said.

"What?!" she glared. "It's leaving so early!"

"Great…" Kai tightened his grip on the handles. He made a turn, driving along the road next to the harbor. He looked ahead of him. There is a cliff up the high hill and the ship is heading near the huge cliff. "We're going to have to jump on it!"

"Huh?" Ruby blinked. Kai drove even faster and she grabbed a hold of him. "We're going to what?!"

Kai ignored her. The men in the cars were firing again because no one is around and there is nothing to worry about getting anyone else hurt. One bullet went right next to his right ear and he smirked. "They don't know how to shoot," he said.

"As if you can do it better," Ruby chuckled.

"Whose side are you on?" he lightly glared. Kai did not wait for an answer when the cliff is just right in front of him. He turned to his left and went straight towards the ocean. The ship is sailing right by the cliff and Kai picked up the speed. _If I make it in time… with this much acceleration, I'm sure I can land on the ship. Let's just hope we land where there is a big space for us to crash on._ He thought.

Ruby nervously smiled. They were really going to jump off the cliff while they are on the motorcycle. She does not know how it feels to be falling down from the sky before so this will be a good weird experience for her. While she breathed slowly, it felt like it was in slow motion. The motorcycle reached the end of the cliff and they were in the air. More gunshots shot their way and then she felt a great pain in her right upper arm. The bullet burned into her arm and her arms weaken, letting go of Kai.

"Ruby!" Kai shouted, turning to look at her. He grabbed her right hand and noticed the wound on her arm, blood dripping down from her hand and his. She just smiled in pain. He turned to look at the ship. "Damn… we're not going to make it."

The ship was sailing faster than he thought and it had already passed under them. Kai and Ruby were going to splash into the water. He got off the motorcycle and pulled Ruby close, the both of them were falling with the backs downward. _Kai…?_ She slightly blushed. His arms were around her and he is holding her rather tightly. She could not see his face since he is holding her from behind. "Kai… You're hurting my right arm!" she shouted furiously.

A powerful gust of wind wrapped around them out of the blue and they were in mid air, floating a bit. Kai looked up at the sky and saw a falcon flying down towards them. "Hey…" he looked at the bird. "I know that bird…" The falcon's claw grabbed the two of them and the other claw grabbed the motorcycle. "Aren't you… Falborg?" he questioned. Seeing the falcon from up close, it seems to be in the size of a… garage?

"Geez! Why did you have to save Kai's damn motorcycle for, Falborg?!" a familiar voice to Kai asked angrily.

Kai and Ruby looked up. The guy riding on Falborg's back had silver hair and light blue eyes. "…Bryan?" Kai's wide eyes stared with disbeliefs. "And Falborg? How…?"

Bryan smirked, "Sup, Kai?" Falborg flapped its wings and rapidly flew out towards above the ocean, away from the city. "Mind if I take you where Tala and the others are?" Bryan asked.


	4. Strange Phenomenon

My replies to questions in the reviews or something like that:

**Iridescent Wind** – I don't mind critiques, I really WANT them. No one does that lately, but not that I mind either. I didn't realize the 'is' and 'are' because I wasn't really paying attention to them. I will try to see if I can fix that problem… nervous laugh Let's see… Ever since I started to put my story up, I update my story kinda fast because I spend almost half of the day at home typing them. I probably won't be updating fast when school comes. I'm starting school next week, which is rather early, so I'm depress that I won't be spending a lot of time writing my story when school starts. (Sorry if you have to read all the way down here.) Oh yeah and two more things to say… good luck on your degree in Veterinary Technology! And thank you for reading.

* * *

--

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 4 – Strange Phenomenon**

The men in white clothes all stood on the cliff, watching as the falcon flew out of their sights. "I thought the Empty Hearts took care Bryan and his friends four months ago," the man with dark brown hair and gray eyes glared. He looked at the other men. "Contact Mr. Sandstorm about the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Yes, sir Goldman." One of them nodded and dialed on the cell phone.

"What about the house on the shore?" Goldman looked at the other men.

One of the men with the gun shook his head. "I got a call that someone had destroyed the house before they even got there, sir Goldman," he reported. "But we captured a woman, named Eve, who have owned the house as planned."

"I see…" Goldman looked back at the ocean, narrowing his eyes. "Miss Volt won't be pleased about this, but at the very least we have Eve."

* * *

Falborg slowly flapped its wings and looked for a wide area to land. Kai had helped Ruby to stop from bleeding a while ago. She had a white cloth around where the bullet hit her, the cloth is from Kai's scarf which he had tore off. Falborg dropped them to the ground when they were about a yard from ground. Around them were some trees and a wide are of the grass.

Bryan jumped off of Falborg and smoothed its feather wing. "Thanks, Falborg" he grinned. He looked back at Kai and Ruby with an angry look. "You two should thank Falborg too."

Kai glared at him, still shock to see a bit beast as solid as a real thing. "You…" he trailed off when Ruby ran up to the falcon.

"Thank you," she patted on Falborg's belly. She looked at Bryan. "What's your name? Bryan, was it? And this is Fal… what?"

"Falborg," Bryan said, glaring. She acted like she had known Falborg long than him when she patted on the falcon. "You better remember it, girl." He back looked at Kai, who still had the same confuse and angry expression. "What's up with that look?" Bryan grinned.

Kai rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. "Why is Falborg…?" he started. He opened his eyes and pointed at the falcon. "What is that?"

"It's Falborg, dumbass," Bryan said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Kai glared. "If it really is Falborg, then why is it not in a spirit form… or something. What's going on?"

"Some bit beasts around the world are like spirit summons now, Kai," another familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Tala, along with Spencer, walking up to the group. Kai feel more confused and glared at Tala. He walked up to him. "How did it happen?" Kai asked, demanding an answer. "I need an explanation for this."

"Heck, who cares!" Bryan grinned, patting on Falborg's head. "All I know is that I can feel my Falborg! Haha!"

"Haven't see you in a while, Kai," Tala smirked. "You left without a word five months ago. Where did you go?"

Kai looked at him, annoyed. "Forget about that! Why is Falborg like that?"

Ruby walked beside Kai and looked at Tala. "What's your name?" she asked.

Kai pushed her face away. "Now's not time, Ruby," he told her.

"I'm Tala," he said. Kai glared at him.

She nodded and looked at Spencer. "And yours?"

"…Spencer," he crossed his arms.

"There, introduction's over," she elbow Kai in the stomach. She walked away to let the guys talk about their stuff. She sat on the ground beside Falborg and took equipments out of her pockets to take out the bullet out of her right arm. Her eye had stop earlier too.

Kai is still glaring at Tala and Tala just smirked. "What are you so angry about, Kai?" he asked.

"You said, the bit beasts around the world are like spirit summons," Kai said. "What did you mean by that? What do you know about this?"

Tala shrugged, "Not all bit beasts, Kai. I said _some_, but I'm not sure myself. All I know right now to be able to summon your bit beast you must make a pact with them."

Bryan snorted. "Which I find sort of stupid because our bit beasts doesn't want us to cause trouble to anyone who is innocent," Bryan said. "We're supposed to act the good guys while we're being able to summon them. So now who ever pisses me off, I have to ask Falborg if I can slice them up with wind."

"It's one _strange_ phenomenon," Tala said, looking at Falborg. "It seems the bit beasts are reaching to another different stage. A new evolution maybe. That's all I can really say."

Kai's eyes turned to Falborg. "That wasn't much of an explanation, Tala," he said.

"I know," Tala smirked.

"Look on the bright side," Ruby said, poking a silver picker into her arm where the wound hole is. "It's like what you see in fantasy movies or something. I think it's cool."

"No, it's not," Kai said. "It's very strange." He looked at Falborg again. Very strange and it just did not feel normal at all. "Where are your beyblades then?" he looked at the guys.

"They were destroyed when a group of beybladers attacked us about four months ago," Spencer told him. Ruby pulled the bullet out and threw it beside her. She tried to put the white cloth back on with one hand. Spencer walked to her and kneeled down. He grabbed the cloth and tied it tightly around her arm. "Tight enough?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head no. "A little more," she said. He tightens a bit more. She nodded, "That's good. Thanks, Spencer." He nodded at her and stood up back to get back into the conversation. Ruby whimpered, her arm is hurting her like hell when he _really_ tightened it up.

"Why don't you call out your Dranzer, Kai?" Bryan grinned. "If you call it out, you'll see how awesome it is."

Kai glared at him. "No way."

Tala looked at Kai, knowing what Kai might be feeling right now. Beyblade holds over Kai's life after all. If the bit beasts did reach to another stage, blading would no longer be needed. "Kai, come back to reality," Tala said. "Beyblade is banned from the world, remember? We will make our own rules and fight with our bit beasts in a different way, if you want to continued to fight along with your Dranzer, that is."

"I'm not going to fly around with Dranzer when it is not necessary," Kai said. "Not like what Bryan did."

Bryan laughed. "I did that to save your ass. Isn't that right, Falborg?" It nodded. "Besides, if I didn't have a good reason to call Falborg out, it wouldn't have come and save you and your girl."

"My what?" Kai sharply turned to him with a glare.

"Me," Ruby pointed to herself. "I'm the only girl after all, duh!"

Kai looked at her, thinking that she is really stupid. "Where are you originally from anyway?" he just had to ask.

She chuckled, "…I don't remember." She cleaned the blood her equipment on her sleeve and put it back in her pocket. She stood up, half smiling. "If you boys are done talking, can you guys take me to Japan?"

"No," Bryan answered right away. Ruby looked at him, pouting a little.

Kai had almost forgotten that he wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible. He looked at Bryan, "Take me to Japan also, Bryan. I have something to do there."

Bryan looked at Kai, thinking for a moment. "Fine," he said.

"By the way, where are we?" Ruby asked.

"South Korea," Spencer said. He turned to Kai. "Are you heading to see Tyson in Japan?"

Kai nodded. "You guys remembered, I could not contact any of my teammates from the G-Revolution, right? I wanted to see if they're okay."

"Maybe not," Tala said.

"Why do you think that?" Kai asked him.

Tala rubbed his chin, sighing a bit. "Spencer, Bryan, and I were not okay when we were unexpectedly attacked that day, four months ago. I highly doubt Tyson and his friends in Japan were any safer than we are. I remember eavesdropping when we were battling and they said something about Dragoon."

"How did you escape after being attacked?" Kai inquired.

"Our bit beast protected us," Tala replied.

"Hell yeah," Bryan patted on Falborg, smiling proudly.

"Then Falborg took us here," Tala said. "We've been other places too. Bryan did all the stealing-the-food-from-the-city with Falborg."

Ruby laughed, "How did you get Falborg to do that, Bryan? I thought you guys were supposed to be the good guys."

Bryan lightly glared at her. "That's none of your business," he said.

She pouted at him, but then gave him a wide smile. "I bet you dressed in black and also dressed your Falborg in black and storm into the stores…"

"We did not!" he shouted angrily at her.

Spencer had one question in mind and asked, "How are we supposed to know where Japan is?"

"I have a compass," Ruby said.

Kai slightly smile in surprised. "What else do you have in that jacket of yours?"

"Um…" she paused. "A girl thing and some other stuff you don't have to know about."

Tala crossed his arms. "We should get going then." He turned his head behind him. "Wolborg…" he called. The warm air instantly turned cold and a bright light glowed behind Tala. The wolf walked out of the light and the grass it stepped on turned into frost. It gazed at Tala and the others. The wolf is about the same size as Falborg, but a little shorter. Tala looked back at everyone. "Who wants a ride on Wolborg with me?"

* * *

Ruby smiled brightly, enjoying her view from the skies. She is being held by Falborg's claw again and in the other claw is Kai's motocycle. Spencer is riding with Bryan on Falborg and Kai is sitting with Tala on Wolborg.

"Let's go higher, Falborg!" Bryan shouted out with a grin. Falborg did as it was told and went up high closer to the clouds.

Ruby held onto the claw, just in case she falls off even though Falborg is already doing a good job of holding her. She stared down at Wolborg, who is running right under them. "Yeah… so if I fall, they'll catch me… probably," she smiled nervously.

Tala sighed about Bryan but he did not mind if the others flew a little higher. As long as they do not go astray and just keep moving forward it would not be a problem if they played around a little. "So, how did you meet that girl?" he glanced at Kai who is sitting behind him.

Kai silently mumbled. He remembered his first encounter with her and the kiss. "I was ended up being use by her from the very beginning and I got myself involve with her after that. Then after that, we decided to trust each other and get to Japan together…" They will be parting ways when they get there too. Kai probably will not be seeing her after this.

"Oh really?" Tala smirked. "So nothing special happen between the two of you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Tala said, half smiling.

Kai sighed, "Don't be stupid, Tala."

"But I'm not."

"Shut up."

Tala smirked, "Too bad. I don't want to."


	5. Eyes of a Girl

My replies to questions in the reviews or something like that:

**aquaanime** – Thanks, I went and fixed the mistake… the 'banned' thing. LOL

**Aoiki Moon-chan ** – Wow, thank you for your reviews for each chapter. I read other stories and just leave one sometimes.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 5 – Eyes of a Girl**

Falborg and Wolborg were flying and running at the same pace. They were in the mountains now and took breaks from time to time. When Bryan decided to find some food, Ruby joked back wearing black and storming the stores again. He told her to shut up about it. This time he is going to find something else in the wild, like fruits.

"Don't bring anything that taste poisonous," Ruby said with a serious look.

Bryan glared at her. "Will you just be quiet? I'm going to have Falborg drop you the next time it carries you!" Falborg was standing behind Bryan and shook his head 'no' to Ruby, letting her know that it will never do that to anyone. Ruby laughed, pointing at Bryan. He ignored her and left with Falborg.

Tala sat next to Wolborg, Kai stand next to them and across from them sat Spencer and Ruby. It did not take Bryan long when he came back. "Wow, normal looking apples!" Ruby said, taking a green apple. "I'm impressed, Bryan." He just ignored her again.

"Four months ago, who attacked you guys?" Kai inquired after their snack break.

"There were three of them," Spencer recalled. "Two girls and one boy. They appear to be close to our age, maybe a year or two younger for a couple of them."

Ruby silently looked around at the three guys. She wanted to say something, but she did not want to interrupt their little conversation.

"Why did a group of teenagers attack you guys for?" Kai looked at Spencer.

"We don't know," Bryan said with a shrug.

Kai turned to him and silently his eyes stared at Ruby. She looked like she knows something, the way her eyes looked right back at him. She smirked and he glared. "So… what do you know about this, Ruby?" he asked.

"Um, how should I put it," she thought out loud to herself. "From what Spencer had described, I might have a clue or two." She looked at Spencer and asked, "What do the three of them look like?"

"The boy, who looked older, had dark blue hair," Spencer said, recalling what he saw back then. "The younger girl had blond hair and blue eyes… the other girl had black hair and dark brown eyes." He nodded, definitely remembering them now.

Ruby brought her curl fingers to her mouth, looking away. "Yeah, it's got to be them," she quietly said.

"Who?" Tala asked.

"They call themselves the Empty Hearts who formed into a group five months ago," she explained. "I'm sure there are more than just the three of them." They looked at her with an expression of how did she know about it. "I sneaked into the Silver Company, before I met Kai, to find information on the Empty Hearts for my friend. The reason why I did that because I found out they were working for the Silver Company, for some odd reason. I also happen to know one of the girls who is with them. She's the one with the blond hair and blue eyes."

"How did you manage to sneak in and come back out?" Tala crossed his arms.

Ruby smirked, "Well, I have friends around the world who helps me out with these kinds of stuff. Eve, one of my friends, hacked into their system and found a way in and out of the company."

"What does this _Silver_ Company do?" Kai asked. "How are they related to the Empty Hearts?"

"You got me," she shrugged. "All I know is that the Empty Hearts are working with the stupid company. I haven't gotten the time to actually look deeper for the information."

Kai still got the feeling that she is still not telling them. Her eyes still say they know more. "If you want the chimera back…" he lightly glared at her. "Tell me everything you know, Ruby." She looked at him, silent. "And I presume the men in white suits are from the Silver Company. You stole the chimera chip from them, right? Why did you steal it? For what reason? Was it important to them?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes stared at the ground and she nodded. "You're too smart, Kai," she said. _I don't know why I can't fake it anymore. I used to be so good at that… What made me become this way…?_ She shook her head and looked up at the guys. "Alright, to be honest…" she started.

"Better tell all that you know," Bryan said.

"I know," she gave him a dry look. "I didn't steal the chip because I wanted to. All I know that it was a beyblade thing and the reason why I stole it so I can give it to my friend who requested it."

"Eve?" Kai inquired.

Ruby shook her head no. "He's in Japan right now," she said. "He's waiting for me to return with the chip."

"Ch, a boyfriend, eh?" Bryan said, not looking at her.

She sighed, "If you were listening, I said _friend_. Anyway, besides the chip thing, I know that the Empty Hearts are aiming beybladers with bit beast."

"Why?" Tala asked.

She shrugged. "I'm guessing because they want to be the only one who is able to summon the beast. Eh, summoning spirits? Hold on, I think I remember playing a RPG game that involved summon spirits…"

"Anyway," Bryan looked at Kai. "Let's just hope that this is the truth that girl had told everything she knows."

Kai looked at Ruby again and she nodded. He wanted to see if there is anything else she knows but then shrugged it off. "Let's get going," he said. "If these groups of no heart dumbass people are after the others who also have bit beasts, then we have to hurry to see if they're all right."

They all nodded.

Bryan looked at Kai's motorcycle and asked, "Why are we bringing your motorcycle again, Kai?"

"Just take it along," Kai told him.

Across the high mountains, Falborg went ahead of Wolborg. Since it is flying up in the sky, it is much easier than running on land. Wolborg had to run and jump from cliff to cliff, leaving a trail of ice behind. Kai asked if it is all right to leave something like that behind if the men from the Silver Company come after them, following their trail.

"It melts faster than you think," Tala said, smirking. "There's nothing to worry about because Wolborg never leave any tracks behind. What do you think we've have not been caught yet?"

"True," Kai said, nodding.

"Hey, Bryan!" Ruby shouted from the falcon's claw. "The next time you're going to dress in black with Falborg, take me with you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?!" he shouted back, but angrily. "We don't do that! Get that through your freaking head! And I'm not even carrying any black clothes with me!"

After miles, they came across the ocean. Falborg and Wolborg stopped in their tracks and waited for their masters' order. Ruby looked at her compass and then at the ocean. "We're facing southeast so I'm sure Japan is this way," she told the guys.

"Let's go then, Falborg!" Bryan pointed. Falborg flapped its wings and flew ahead of Tala and them.

"How are we going to cross?" Kai glared. "Spencer have Seaborg and we can just ride on it."

Tala smirked, "Did you forget what element Wolborg have, Kai?" Wolborg glanced at the two boys on his back. Tala nodded and looked back at Kai. "Hold on tight," he said.

Wolborg quickly ran on the land and jumped towards the water. Ice grew in the water underneath them and Wolborg jumped on the ice as it continues to form a long road a head of them.

Kai was quite impressed. "That's pretty good."

Time passed and there is no time for breaks as they continued southeast. Tala could have Wolborg make an ice land for them to rest but Ruby might not be able to stand the cold so they kept going. When a land came into view, they knew what was ahead of them. Japan. They finally made it.

As soon as they set foot on land again, Wolborg and Falborg both disappeared. Their duties for now are over. As much as Bryan wanted Falborg to stay around more often, Tala did not let him.

"It's best not to show something as big as Falborg around people," Tala said.

Bryan nodded back and forth. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Ruby walked up to Kai and held her hand to him. "The chimera please," she said, not smiling.

"Oh, right," he said. The motorcycle is right beside him and he took the chip out of a hidden little door. He dropped the chip on her hand. "Where are you planning to go now?" he asked, staring at her. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer looked at the two of them, silent.

She shrugged, slipping the chip into her one of her pockets. "I really don't know where the guy is. That dumbass never tells me anything when he wants to meet up with me after each and little requests he ask of me. I'll figure something out when I go search for him."

Kai looked at her arm where the gun shot her. The cloth from his scarf… He looked back at her. "Do you have friends around here too?"

"I guess I can call them friends," she grinned. She sighed when she he kept staring at her. She turned her back towards him and began walking away. "Anyway, there is a Silver Company here and around the world also. It's not like you will get caught because I don't think they saw your face that clearly. Take care guys." She laughed and added, "Gook luck stealing food, Bryan."

Kai watched her go and listened to the bell ringing, fading away. Bryan snorted. "Finally, she's gone," Bryan sighed heavily. He looked at Kai and smirked, "You wanted her to stay longer, don't you?"

"…" Kai gave him a dry look.

Tala snickered, "She is pretty hot."

"…What do we do now?" Spencer asked, changing the subject.

Tala looked around his surroundings. There is a city to their left side, maybe about two miles. Ruby went the other way, which confused him why she did not go along with them so they can find something in the city. He just shrugged it off and looked back at the guys. "Let's go to that city and see where we are," he suggested.

* * *

"I'm going to have to do something about this wound soon…" Ruby whined in pain. Her arm hurts every time she moves it, especially when she walks her arms moves all the time. She looked down at her arm and stared at the white cloth. Her left hand reach to touch it and she smiled, warmly thinking about Kai. "Huh?" she eyes snap open widely, shock. "What the hell was I thinking about him for?" She hit herself in the head. "It's just a piece of a priceless scarf! Nothing else! Yeah!" She stomped as she quickly walked faster, slightly blushing.

* * *

A day passed when Kai and the others arrived in the city, Kai just drags his motorcycle along. They did not eat anything because they had no money from this land. The four of them were a little hungry but they did not say much about it. Bryan said they should just use their bit beasts and travel around to find Tyson, but the other disagreed.

"Why _are_ we looking for Tyson anyway?" Bryan asked, unhappy. The guys were standing by a small abandon store and there's no one around.

"He's our friend," Tala said, then shrugging after that. "Actually, I really don't have a clue."

Kai sighed at them, leaning against the wall of the store. "I just have a bad feeling about this," he said. "Ever since beyblade was banned, not one member from the G-Revolution replied to my calls and emails. There's this Empty Hearts group too, doesn't it sound suspicious?"

Spencer nodded a little. "It certainly does," he said.

Bryan rubbed his chin and grinned. "If there is something up, then that would be we would battle against them someday. I can't wait to fight with Falborg again!"

"But…" Tala turned to him. "If that does happen, it would become a bloody battle with them."

"Let it be then," Bryan chuckled.

"Tsk…" Kai glared. He still did not like the idea of bit beasts coming to live or whatever happened to them. It still did not make any sense either. Just thinking about gets him mad. He heard the laughter of children and he looked where it was coming from.

There were four kids ran from behind another building, three boys and one girl. It looked like they were playing tag but none of them were it. "Hehe! I'm going to get you!" a female's cheerful voice said. Behind the same building where the kids just ran from, a girl ran after them. She had brown hair and brown eyes. When the kids ran pass the four guys, she stopped running and looked at them. "…Kai?" her cheerful face faded away.

"Hilary," Kai look at her, surprised. He took a step forward. "This isn't your hometown… is it?"

The four kids stopped laughing and stared at Hilary. They had never seen a sad face from her before and they quietly watched her. Hilary rushed up to Kai and grabbed his hand. "K-Kai! I'm so glad you're here!" she said, tears at the corner of her eyes. He looked at her and wanted to ask her what was wrong. "Tyson and Kenny went missing for more than eleven months now!" she cried. "Even Grandpa's worry sick!"

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer looked at them, silence. Kai grabbed her hand and stared at her eyes. It showed how worried she was and hopeful to have able to see him. He said, "Tell me what happen, Hilary."


	6. Her Choice

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Iridescent Wind** – Please, take your time on whatever you're doing. I don't mind. I'm really happy to hear you love the way it's developing! Thank you… but I hope it doesn't get boring from here later.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 6 – Her Choice**

Ruby kept on walking and walking then she eventually entered the same city as Kai, but that was yesterday when she left the guys. She did not sleep last night. "I should have gone with them or something…" she sighed, depress. Her stomach growled and she rubbed it. "Bryan might have storm into a store and stole some food. …I want some…"

As she walked deeper in the city, she decided to take a little break and sat down on the ground by a little pond. There's no one around. She wanted to relax in a quiet place and she stared at the pond in front of her. Bird chirped and flew by her. She looked up at them with a warm smile. In all of her life she imagine herself in a size of a thump and riding on a bird. Flying feels great and the cool wind always feels really nice. Her thoughts lead her to Falborg and she hope to see the guys again.

"I see you, Ruuubbbbyyyy!" a boy's voice shouted happily.

Ruby looked to her left and a boy came running to her. He had red spiky hair, some bangs, and brown eyes. What he wore were big shorts that reached pass his knees and a big dark brown t-shirt. He then jumped towards her with his arms open. Ruby moved back and he missed her, slamming his face on the ground. "What are you, six-year-old kid?" she asked, giving him a dry look.

"No, sixteen-year-old!" he said, after lifting his head. He sat on the ground in front of her and leaned forward. He pulled a little bag of cookies and holds it above her. "I got cookies!"

She silently stared at it, remembering that she loved cookies. "Arg, I feel sick…" she rubbed her stomach, making a disgusted face.

He blinked at her. "What did you eat?" he asked.

"…Imaginary sweets."

The red haired guy looked offended. "But I thought you love sweets, Ruby!" he said, waving the bag back and forth close to her face.

She chuckled, "I'm not in the mood for them right now, Xue."

"Then you can keep this when you feel like eating it!" he smiled brightly land dropped it on her lap. "So, how did it go? Did you get it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She took the chip out of her pocket and showed it to him. "This one, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Why do you want this so badly anyway?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you this before," Xue nervously smiled. "I'm working with the Silver Company. And everyone you had known from around the world, ever since you stop being a gang leader, they had helped you out a lot because they all work for the Silver Company… well, not Eve, she has nothing to do with them."

Ruby grabbed his shirt, furiously glaring at him and the both of them stood up. "What?" she asked. "So all this time, those friendly people who lend a hand me was just putting up an act?"

He waved his arms at her, begging for mercy. "I'm really sorry! We were ordered to! And I was ordered ask you to steal the chimera from them! They wanted to test your potential!"

"Who ordered you to?" she pushed him away. "Why did the people from the Silver Company act as if they didn't know me when I stole the chip?"

Xue rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit. "It was part of the plan. But only some knew about it. The ones who knows are boss, some man name Goldman and some woman name Volt. There are couple of lower ranks knows about it too. Boss planned it like this to test you. Now that you were successful, you have to join!"

Ruby sighed heavily. "Well, forget about it! I'm not going to work for him. And why are you even working for them? You're too childish to join them!"

"I've been with them since ten," he said. She shot him a glare and sweats appeared on his face. "Hey, now you know! Anyway, the boss says if you have successfully stole the chimera, you can keep it."

"I don't know how to beyblade," she dryly told him.

Xue slapped her head with a wide smile. "Did you forget bit beasts have reached to another level of the game? You don't need blading anymore! Although, I miss blading very much but…"

She rubbed her head where he slapped her. "Keep the chimera… huh?" she sighed. "What else did your _boss_ said to you?"

"He wants you to join him," he said, already know he had said that to her.

"No way," she quickly said.

Xue's tears fell down like a little kid. "B-But…!"

Ruby slapped his head this time, rather tired from this talk of the Silver Company. "I'm not going to be someone's cat and obey," she said, lightly glaring at him. "I don't like being use by anyone. I rely on myself, Xue. You know me."

"It's because I do…" he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "The boss had people capture Eve and if you don't join us, they'll torture her or something."

"…Eve?" she asked, eyes widen in shock. "So they took her as some kind of hostage so I can join them?!" she angrily asked. "Is that how they got you into become one of them too, Xue?!"

"No," he shook his head. "I joined them with my own free will. I have my reason back then."

Ruby growled and turned away, not wanting to look at him. "Why do they want me for? What can I do?" she formed her hands into fists. She's mad about Eve being imprisoned.

Xue silently looked at her, depress that he had to do this to his friend. "I don't know why, but orders are orders…" he said. She did not say a thing. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ruby, Eve's my friend too… but I can't do anything to stop them from using her to get to you. I'm sort of powerless."

"…What proof do you have that they took her as hostage?" she asked.

Xue laughed nervously. "Um… I don't have anything with me right now…" he said. "Actually, I don't know if they did take her because this is just what I was ordered to say. I have no clue if she's caught or not."

Ruby glanced at him with a question look on her face. "Then did your boss send you to ask me to do something?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. "If you agree to come with me, we're to take Dranzer from Kai Hiwatari. I heard you met him back in…" he looked at Ruby, who looked frighten. "Um… Ruby…?"

"Why him…?" she asked. She did not want to hurt Kai in any way. She did not want to become an enemy to him at all. Why did this have to happen to her?

Xue rubbed his chin. "So far, from what I know, the boss really wants Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, and Dranzer. Before the boss formed the Empty Hearts, the teenagers are to take one of the four bit beasts back to base. Even though they happen to fail a few times now, at least they tried and have done other brilliant jobs on something else. Boss allowed some of them to become the Empty Hearts when he announced it five months ago. But if I remember correctly, a year ago they attacked the owners of Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel. It got rough later on…. And…"

"Are you done talking yet?" Ruby glared at him. "Shut up already." This is too sudden for her and hard to take it in.

Xue quiet down and looked at her with serious eyes. "I know what I'm doing seem wrong but I can't turn back anymore. I have to work for the Silver Company, Ruby. Right now, I'm doing this for Eve so she can return safely. She's our friend, right? You don't want to save her over a guy who owns Dranzer? Some guy who you just met not long ago?"

Ruby fell on her knees and sat on the ground. "Eve… she's been there for me ever since I was twelve…" she quietly told herself. "She's like an older sister to me."

"Then go and take Dranzer," Xue said, smiling again. "If we do that, they'll let Eve go and they won't bother her ever again! Now _that's_ a good deal!"

She remained silent for a while and he waited for her to say something. She had to think of something to get Eve and not taking Dranzer. What can she do…? There's have to be something. Just something is good enough. "If only I have Eve… she might be able to think of something," she sighed. "Eve…?" She quickly stood up and her head hit Xue's chin. "Oooowwww!" she whined. "What the hell were you…?!" she trailed off. The pain on her head hurt her so much that she forgot what else she was going to say.

Xue rubbed his chin back and forth to lose the pain. Little tears were in his eyes. "You're the one who suddenly stood up! You're to blame!" he pointed at her, shouting.

They went on crying for a moment. "Okay…" she grabbed Xue's shirt. "I have a plan. If you go along with me, you won't have to work for them anymore. Is that what you want?"

"It sounds perfect!" he hugged her tightly. "Oh Ruby! What would I have done without you around! The Silver Company and the Empty Hearts are all so cold! I was wondering when I could escape from their evil clutches for _years_ now!"

She laughed, happy to know he is still the same as always. She was afraid if he turned into some bad guy and unable to return to his childish side. "Ahem…" she pushed him away. "I have a question for you though…"

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Only the two of us are supposed to grab Dranzer, right?" she inquired.

"No," he said. "One of the members from the Empty Hearts is going to help us out too, just in case we _fail_."

"I see…" She nodded to herself and pulled him close. "Alright, this is my plan …" she said, intensely looking at him. "And you better remember it if we want to get Eve back safely."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that this chapter only has non-Beyblade characters, but I didn't want to go on to the next scene either. I really wanted to write at least someone from Beyblade, but Ruby and Xue had a lot to talk about stuff… so yeah. Again, I'm sorry. (I'm apologizing because I'm afraid people who don't really like OCs probably won't like this very much. XD)

Another thing, Xue is pronounced as 'suu' or something. I had a friend that had that name and told me how to pronounce it.


	7. Betrayal?

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 7 – Betrayal?**

Hilary decided to take the kids back to their homes and then met up back with Kai and the others at the same abandon store. Kai asked if she moved here or not. "I'm just here because my parents wanted to visit a sick relative," she said. "I've been here for two weeks now."

"So then what happened to Tyson and Kenny?" Kai asked. He was standing about a yard from her and the other guys were behind him. "What about Daichi, Hilary?

"He left on his own about a year ago before everyone parted ways," she replied. "I'm not sure if he's okay or not." She stared at the ground with a sad sigh. "Tyson and Kenny… I don't remember what happen but there was two people, who seemed to be our age as well, just attacked us unexpectedly out of no where."

Spencer and Bryan looked at each other and the both of them turned to Tala. Tala shrugged, "Sounds like the Empty Hearts' work to me."

"Empty… Hearts?" Hilary looked at him. "Who are they?"

"A beyblade team, you could say," Kai told her. "They formed into a group about five months ago and work for the Silver Company."

She remembered seeing something about that group on the news a while ago. "I see," she nodded.

"So then," Bryan spoke up. "What happen to those two runts anyway? Did they battle against the other two?"

Hilary nodded, staring back on the ground. "The people who battled them destroyed Tyson's beyblade. After that, there was a powerful storm that hit us, which had also just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I must have fallen unconsciousness because of the storm. I remember hitting on head on a street light pole. Then when I came to, there was no one around. I headed to the dojo and Kenny's house, but the both of them were missing. I'm really worried about them!"

"Why would Kenny go missing?" Bryan asked, disbelieving. "What does he have that _they_ want anyway?"

"His frog hopper?" Spencer shrugged.

"He doesn't even have a bit beast," Bryan said.

Kai ignored them and looked at Hilary. "Do you remember the two people who attacked Tyson and Kenny?" he asked.

Hilary looked away, thinking for a moment. "Two boys," she said. "One had dark blue hair, the other had red hair… that's all I can recall."

"Have Tyson and Kenny contacted you?" Kai inquired. She shook her head no. Kai turned to look at the other guys. "Well then, if those two aren't here, let's head to China and check on Ray," Kai said. "There's no point moping around here anymore."

Bryan instantly made a face that showed he did not want to, but Hilary said, "Wait, Kai. Mr. Dickenson told me to give you his message if I ever happen to see you again. He couldn't even contact you since you went missing."

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kai raised one of his eyebrows. "What does he want with me?"

"Anyone will do, really," she said. "He told me to tell you that the beybladers with bit beasts are all in danger. Not the people, but the bit beasts themselves. He said to call him." She scratched her head, thinking of the number Mr. Dickenson had given her. "Oh yeah, the number is zero-zero-two-one. He says it lead directly to him."

Kai went to grab his cell phone out of his pocket, but then it started to ring. He looked at it and read Ruby. He lifts it open and puts it near his right ear. "…Ruby?"

"_Hey, Kai,"_ her voice came on the other side of the line. _"Never thought I would actually call you or see you again."_

"What is it?" he asked. Hilary looked at him, wondering who Ruby is.

Ruby laughed. _"Well, I thought if you could come to where I am. I need to tell you something in person. I'm in the same city as you are, but where are you exactly?"_

Kai looked back at the other guys. "I'm somewhere near an abandon shop," he said. "What do you need to talk about?"

"_I found some interesting information on the Empty Hearts from my friend,"_ she said. _"So can you come over to me or what?"_

He looked around. "Where are you then? I'll come right over with my motorcycle."

She chuckled. _"Um, I think I'm by some building… it looks taller than the rest, so I'm sure you can find me."_

In his mind, he smiled. He does not really know why he would even think about smiling when he heard her voice. It just made him a little happy. He looked around and saw the tallest building, at least it looked like it. It seems a bit far but he'll make it in just five minutes. "I'll come right away," he told her.

"_Great,"_ she said. _"I'll see you then."_

He heard a click and turned his cell phone off. Spencer asked, "What did she say?"

"Ruby told me she got some info on the Empty Hearts," Kai said. He walked to his motorcycle and got on. "I'm going to go and find her. You guys stay here while I'm gone."

"Can I come along?" Hilary asked. She did not want to be left alone with the other three guys.

Kai looked at her. She showed an expression that she really wanted to. He nodded, "Fine." He handed her the helmet and she took it, putting it on. Kai then thought what Ruby would have done if she were here.

Hilary got on and put her arms around Kai. He started up the motorcycle and drove off.

"So then we're supposed to wait?" Bryan looked at Tala and Spencer. They nodded. Bryan sighed, frustrated.

* * *

Xue stood on the roof of a three-story building. He smiled brightly and took out a walkie-talkie, which he had always wanted to try and contact the other person. He put it up to his face and pressed the button. "Hello, hello! Chun Mei? Over!" he laughed, letting go the button.

His walkie-talkie made a static sound and the other voice came on. _"Yes?"_ a girl's voice came out from it.

He pressed the button. "You're supposed to say over when you're done talking, Chun Mei!" he told her, faking tears. "Over!" There was no reply. "Chun Mei? Over!"

The other voice came on with a sigh. _"How is it over on your side? …Over…"_

Xue smiled and did a thumps up in the air. "Ruby had given the signal. Kai Himawari-chan is heading over to her right now. It's only a matter of time! Over!"

"_It's Hiwatari, over,"_ she told him.

He laughed, "Himawari sounds better, over!"

Chun Mei sighed again. _"I'm going to start the action now. Over."_

"Be very careful, over!" Xue said, worried about her.

"_I know…"_

"You didn't say over, over!" he complained. There isn't more respond from her side and he put the walkie-talkie to the side of his pants. "…I hope your plan works, Ruby." He and Ruby had talked to Chun Mei before and talked about Ruby said she will join them. Joining is part of the plan and he hopes they will not mess it up.

* * *

Kai stopped the motorcycle in a free parking lot. Hilary got off and gives him the helmet back. "Who's Ruby?" she asked.

He stood up and put the helmet on his motorcycle. "…A friend who I trust," he replied.

"Oh…" she nodded to herself.

"Hey Kai!" Ruby's voice called. She ran across the street and to where he was. When she stopped in front of him, she stood a few yards away from them. Then she looked at Hilary. "What's your name?"

"Is that the first thing you ask when you see someone you don't know?" Kai questioned, rather curious if she does.

Ruby nodded. "Introductions are important, Kai." She looked back at Hilary and smiled. "Well?"

Hilary smiled back, putting her arms behind her back. "My name is Hilary," she said.

"And I'm Ruby," she gave her a little wave.

Kai looked at Ruby. "Okay, that's over with, what information did you receive from your friend? Your friend who wanted the chimera, right?"

"That's him," she nodded. "It's not much but he told me one of the members from the Empty Hearts is in this city. We should go capture that person and ask him or her questions!"

He asked, "Why didn't you just tell me over the phone? This does not sound like anything that needs to be discuss in person."

"May I see your Dranzer?" she suddenly asked. "My friend told me you have a phoenix bit beast and I wanted to see how it looks like."

Hilary turned her to Kai, silent. Kai looked at Ruby, who seems to be acting a bit weird. Even though she wanted to see it, there's no way he would let it out in the open so easily. "Can't do that," he told her. "Now, about the Empty…"

"Why can't you let me see it?" she asked. "Just once, Kai." He lightly glared at her and she smiled. Her eyes slowly looked at the motorcycle, remembering he had once hid the chimera chip in there somewhere. _Maybe it's in there._ She thought.

Kai followed her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "Ruby, what are you up to this time?" he started to really glare at her.

"I told you already," she said. "I just want to see it."

"You're not a very good liar, you know," Hilary said, knowing what seemed to be going on. Ruby does not seem the girl who would just want to see it. It's in her eyes that she can tell she is looking for trouble. "It's all written over you face…"

She looked at Hilary and back at Kai. Ruby had considered herself a good actor when it comes to lying but she is unable to lie to them. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. _Is it because I'm with Kai that I can't lie anymore…?_ She laughed and put her hands in her pockets. "Geez, don't you trust me? Are you thinking that I might steal it?" she asked them.

"I really don't know," he said. "We've just met not long ago after all."

Ruby bit her lower lip and pulled out two guns in each hand. "Look, are you going to give it to me or not?" she glared.

Hilary stepped back behind Kai and he glared at the golden-eyed girl. "What are you doing?" he asked. "And where did you get that?"

"Did you forget?" Ruby smirked. "I have friends in high places. I get what I want and get it my way. If you're not going to give me your Dranzer, I'm going to shoot the two of you. So you better stay back and get your Dranzer out and then give it to me." She can just go and check the motorcycle out, but she did not want to lose her guard while she searches for it.

Kai and Hilary both stood where they were. "Who _are_ you?" Kai glared.

"Get out of the way," she said. "If you're not going to get it, I'll do it myself. Stay back over there." She pointed to her left. Kai walked to her in normal pace. "I'm telling you to stay back!" Ruby yelled, lightly glaring at him. He continued to walk towards her and she fired a bullet right pass him. Hilary jumped from loud sound of the gun. Kai did not flinch and kept walking.

Ruby thought firing would scare him at the very least but that did not work. The guns in her hands started to shake and she just stared at him. He stood right in front of her, the guns pointing on his chest. She silently looked up at his serious, calm eyes. She took a step back, looking away and still pointing the guns at him.

"I know you won't shoot me," he said. "Now, answer my question. Who are you? Why are you doing this? Were you lying all along ever since the time we met?"

Ruby pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah I was. I work for Silver Company to tell you the truth!" she glared. Kai stood very still. _I need to act myself together!_ She shouted in her mind. _If I don't do this correctly, I won't be able to save Eve._ She quickly ran pass Kai and grabbed Hilary, pointing a gun to her neck.

"Ruby, you!" Kai glared. She moved too swiftly and he could not stop her. He thought she was going to do something else but Ruby took Hilary as a hostage?!

"If you think I won't shoot this girl…" Ruby glared, her tone switching to a dangerous voice. "Think again. Now, _get_ Dranzer out."

Hilary silently let out a cry, afraid. _Kai…_ she looked at him.

Kai clutches his fists and stood where he was. "You wouldn't…" he glared. Ruby grabbed Hilary's arm and fired a bullet into her palm. "Hilary!" Kai shouted.

Hilary cried out in pain and Ruby pointed the gun to her neck again. Ruby's body started to shake from Hilary's screams but tried hard to hide it in front of Kai. "I can get pretty violent, you know," she said, her voice weakening a bit. A couple of people from afar heard the gunshot and hurried off to get the police or something. "Now, is this convincing enough? Get Dranzer, Kai!" she looked fiercely at him.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tala asked when he saw a girl walking up to him and the other two.

The girl gave him a small smile. She had untied black hair, which reached to her back, and she dark brown eyes. She wore a Chinese sleeveless dress with rose designs on it and the background is green. "Hello, Blitzkrieg Boys," she slightly bowed. "My name is Chun Mei." A sudden rapid wind surrounded her. "I'm one of the Empty Hearts."

Bryan glared at her. "Hey! Aren't you one of the two people who attacked us four months ago?!"

"Oh you do remember me," Chun Mei calmly said. She whistled on her two fingers and the wind forcefully came together like a tornado between her and the guys. The sound of a bird sung in the sky. The three guys all looked up at the sky and a nine-headed bird flying down towards them.

Tala glared at girl with the long black hair. "So you're here to take our bit beasts?" he asked.

Chun Mei just smiled, not answering to his question.

* * *

"Tsk," Kai glared at Ruby. "I trusted you, Ruby…"

"That was when I wanted to come to Japan," she pointed out. "This is now. If you don't get Draner right now, I'm going to shoot her other hand."

Kai grunted and hurried. He pressed a little button and a blue beyblade come out. He took it and showed it to her. If he's going to give it to her, he had to look like he really is going to give it up. Then when Ruby takes it, he would somehow take the guns away or take Hilary away and take it back. "Here's Dranzer," he said, glaring hard at her. "Let go of Hilary."

The ground started to shake around them and something came out of the ground. A big mole, the size of a school bus, crawled out of the ground. "Hey!" Xue climbed out of the hole where the mole had created. "Let's get out of here, Ruby!"

_Is that also a bit beast?_ Kai wondered.

"Xue, take Dranzer," she told him. Xue looked at Kai and back at her. "Kai, if you do anything funny, I won't hesitate to shoot again," she told him. She looked at Xue, "Will you hurry up already?"

"Okay, okay," he nodded. He walked towards Kai, slowly. They looked at each other and Xue smiled at him. He stopped walking and looked back at Ruby. "You like him because he's cute, right? Was that why you were about to break down when I told you we're going to steal Dranzer away?"

Ruby slightly blushed when Kai looked at her. "Keep your mouth shut, Xue!" she shouted.

Xue purred and grabbed Dranzer. He grabbed a little chip of Dranzer out of the blade and gave the blade back to Kai. Then Xue took a clear-looking chip and put it on Dranzer. "There we go," he nodded.

"What are you doing to Dranzer?" Kai glared.

"In case it comes out with its flames," Xue said. "This clear chip prevents bit beasts from being summon by its beloved master." He looked back at Ruby and winked. "Mission is almost complete!" he hurried back to the hole. "Let's get out of here, Ah and Ruby!" The mole nodded, it's name is Ah. Xue quickly grabbed a walkie-talkie and send a message to Chun Mei.

"What about that girl, Chun Mei?" she asked when she saw Xue grabbing the walkie-talkie. Ruby should not even be worry about someone who is from the Silver Company, but Chun Mei just did not look like a bad girl to her.

Xue talked to Chun Mei on the other side and put it away after a little chat. "Did you forget what I told you before all of this? She's keeping the Blitzkrieg Boys busy," Xue explained. "So if we leave now, I'll give her the signal where we are after leaving and we can all can be together in the end."

"Oh, okay," Ruby nodded. She looked up at the sky and saw a tornado coming down. "Is that her…?" she wondered. It would be strange to see a tornado falling from the sky all of a sudden so it had to be her or either Bryan's bit beast.

Kai glared at Xue and then at Ruby. _So, this was their plan from the start… separating me from the guys._ He thought, watching Ruby slowly dragging Hilary close to the hole where the mole made. "Let her go, Ruby!" he shouted angrily.

Ruby pushed Hilary away and rushed into the hole with Xue. Kai hurried to Hilary as the mole also retreated after Ruby and Xue. The earth started to shake again and the hole that was made by the bit beast closed in. Kai help Hilary sit up. "It hurts," she said. Her hand, where is bullet had gone through, shake back and forth.

Kai heard the sounds of the police and waited for them to get here, putting his blade in his pocket. "They'll fix up your wound," Kai said, meaning the police who will eventually take her to some hospital or something. That would take off the worry for him and he's wondering about how Tala and the others are doing right now. _I need to go and check on them…_ he thought, but waited until the police get here to help Hilary.

Just a second ago, he thought he heard Ruby's bell ringing and echoing near by. He looked around and nothing in his view found anything that would look like it would ring like a little bell. "…" He looked back at where he last seen Ruby.


	8. A Broken Bond That Never Was

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Eden** – Thanks for reading! I hope you will continue to read and see what other interesting things I have wrote… well, let's hope that it will be Hope you come by again!

**Iridescent Wind** – Okay, I won't worry then! Well, even if you decide to stop one day, I will keep on writing. Thank you for your reviews!

**Aki no Kaze** – Well, I hope this story will become something people will say, "can't wait to see what's next" type of thing. Thank you for reading!

**Aoiki Moon-chan** – For some reason… I think the story gets a bit sadder… (sweat drops) That's not supposed to happen! But… We'll see… (nervous laugh)

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I brought a video game, like days ago, and I think I won't be updating so fast from today because I want to spend my time on the video game. I have homework too… just to let you know.

Another **important** note involving with the story:

At the same time Ruby and Xue were going to take Dranzer, the Blitzkrieg Boys were busy fighting the girl who called herself Chun Mei. AND I don't even know the attack moves for the beybladers from Beyblade and I don't know how to describe them when I don't even know how they look like. So that's why I decided to have the bit beasts attacking on their own, but still obeys their masters.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 8 – A Broken Bond That Never Was**

"Keep them busy, Fei En," Chun Mei told her nine-headed bird bit beast. The bird was flying down from the sky but then Falborg appeared and stopped it. All Fei En's heads looked at Bryan's bit beast with gentle eyes. Its eyes were silver and the feathers were red.

"Let's so this, Falborg!" Bryan shouted, excitedly. He was yearning for a battle for the longest time. "It has been quite a while since we've done this!"

Falborg pushed Fei En towards the sky and the wind around them grew stronger, pushing them to take a step back. Fei En pulled itself away from the falcon and kept its distance. The two birds stared at one another, waiting.

Spencer looked at Tala and asked, "Aren't you going to call out Wolborg, Tala?"

"No," he said. "Falborg is enough. I don't want to cause an ice age here when there are people around."

"I see," Spencer nodded. Even he does not want to call Seaborg because it would only cause a big flood here. _We're becoming softer._ He thought, thinking back to the days when they were a group of dangerous beybladers.

"That Chun Mei's pretty hot, isn't she?" Tala smirked, rubbing his chin.

Spencer looked at him with a flat look, not knowing what to tell him. "Hm… I don't know," he shrugged. That's all he can say anyway.

"It's a shame she is one of the Empty Hearts," Tala said, chuckling.

Spencer wondered what was funny, but he did not want to ask him about it. He looked up at the sky and watched Fei En soar towards Falborg, the wind surrounding it. Falborg's wings brought it higher to the skies and dodged it. Spencer looked at Tala and realized something. "Where did that girl go?" he asked.

Tala had been looking up at the sky also so he would not know. "Damn, I take my eyes off of her for a second and she's already gone," he snapped his fingers. Spencer sighed.

Falborg swiftly flew towards Fei En and hit it and calling a wind attack upon it. The wind brought the nine-headed bird down to the abandon store and crushed into it. "That's the way!" Bryan grinned happily.

Chun Mei stood behind a building and she was holding a walkie-talkie to face. "You guys got it already?" she asked.

"_You didn't say over, over!"_ Xue's voice shouted with complaint. _"Yeah, we're done over here,"_ he added.

"That was fast," she said, walking to get a view Fei En. The nine-headed bird rises from the crumbling walls of the store and blew Falborg away. "Okay, then I'll call Fei En to retreat. Too bad I won't be able to see Fei En uses it's full power… over." She turned the walkie-talkie off and walked away from the scene as some people of the city had gathered around, witnessing the two large birds. Chun Mei whistled.

Fei En heard its master's call and flew away. Falborg followed, but Fei En's wind pushed him down and on the ground. Fei En sung and the wind just grew strong. Then the nine-headed bird disappeared.

Tala looked up at the sky and saw a tornado forming. "Damn, we have to get out of here before it hits the ground!" he said, looking at Spencer and Bryan.

Bryan glared, "Falborg can take care of it!" Falborg got up and flapped its wings and flew to face the tornado head on. "Show them what you can do, Falborg!!"

* * *

Miles away from the city, the earth opened a hole and the mole crawled out, followed by Xue and Ruby. "Ah! Good job!" Xue laughed, hugging the mole. He laughs all the time when he calls his bit beast 'Ah'. Xue turned to look at Ruby but her back is facing him. "Now that we're here and successfully got Dranzer, let's hurry to where Eve is being held captive, Ruby!"

She nodded, "…Okay."

Xue quietly looked at her, blinking a couple of times. "Ruby…?" he tiptoed to her. He tapped on her shoulder and she walked away. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"Why would I?" she lightly chuckled. "If we follow the plan I had told you, why would I be mad about? Don't worry."

He nodded, "Then, do you want to see how Dranzer look like?"

"Nah."

His smiled faded away. "Then… turn over here." Ruby did not. She hurried away and Xue followed her. Ah retuned into dust after knowing its duty had been done. "Ruby," Xue called. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped walking. "What are you crying about?" he asked, figuring she was.

Ruby turned to him, tears falling out of her eyes. "I don't know," she said, wiping her tears. He let go of her.

"You really like him that much that you crying about taking Dranzer away?" he asked, confused. "Ruby, you _are_ going to return it to him when we're done with this. Didn't you say that?"

"I know," she said.

He pouted, "Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she gave him a light glare. She brought up her hands and covered her face and tears. "…I… I don't know…" her voice started to tremble.

Xue patted on her shoulder, smiling. "I think I know why…" he said, smiling even wider. "When you cry and say 'I don't know' involving a guy you like, you're in love with them!"

She slapped the back of his head. "I am not," she said.

"I'm serious here and I've known you for so long!" he said. "And man, you slap hard…"

Ruby stopped crying and stood still. She thought about the way Kai had glared at her. "Even though we're going to give Dranzer back…" she said. "The way he looked at me… I just can't stop thinking about it." It makes her feel really sad, like a knife in her heart and slicing it all up.

"It's the same with Kou," Xue said. "Remember when you fell in love with him? It was the same situation." Ruby's tears started to fall again and he took a step back. "Okay! I'll shut up! Please cheer up, Ruby!"

Kai and Ruby did not have anything to do with each other to begin with. There is no reason to feel bad over this. She knows that, but the thought about him makes her tears flow. "It's nothing serious," she whispered to herself. "It's not like we can't go back to how we used to be."

Xue nodded with a big smile. "That's right! So let's go and finish our job and see Kai again! Sounds great, eh?"

"I guess," she chuckled. _Why was I so worry?_

He looked at her closely and said, "What did Kai have to seduce you anyway?" She glared at him, silent. Xue laughed, "I shall go and meet him in person someday! I must find out his secret so I can use it on someone I like! Maybe it's the scarf…"

"…Good luck with that," she flapped her hand at him. Her thoughts lead back to Kai again and the pain in her heart ached. _I hate… falling in love._ She thought bitterly.

"Maybe it's the blue paint on his face," Xue continued to try to figure it out.

* * *

Max and Michael were walking in the alley of a city in America. Max is carrying a brown bag that had food in it. While they were walking, Micheal was playing with a baseball, throwing it in the air back and forth. "How much longer do you think we're going to hide like this?" Michael asked, angry.

"I don't know," Max honestly said. "Mom's doing her best to try and contact Mr. Dickenson for a long time now. We should just keep lying low for just a little while."

"It's _been_ a LONG while, Max," Michael said, throwing his baseball hard. It hit the wall across from them and came right back. He glared and punched the wall of a building to his right. "Almost for a whole year! If I have to wait for another week, I'm going to have to take action myself!"

Max sighed, knowing that is true.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry... I just realized that this chapter is pretty short... Hahaha.


	9. Parting Ways

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 9 – Parting Ways**

The news had reported about the two birds, as monsters, destroying their city and is now going around worldwide. When Falborg seem to have successfully stopped the tornado, it still caused lot of buildings around them to fall down on the citizens who were around them because of the powerful wind. The weeping of the kids cries for their missing parent, friends looking for one another, and the siren of the ambulances.

Two days passed.

Just right outside of the same city, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai stood at the on the road. Kai had called Mr. Dickenson yesterday and the old man had told them to meet him here. After more than ten minutes of waiting, four black helicopters came flying towards them. The sign on the each helicopter read BBA.

"Took him long enough," Bryan said. "Why am I even here anyway?" He had nothing to do with the BBA after all, but the other guys did not answer him and just waited.

The helicopters landed on the ground and Mr. Dickenson walked out from one of them with a smile. "Why hello!" he greeted, glad to see them. In his hand were brown-colored folders. "It has been a while!"

"What did you want to see us for?" Kai glared, wanting to get straight to the point. He is still mad about having Dranzer being taken away from him. He's not going to forgive Ruby for that. "Hilary said you told her that the bit beasts are all in danger. What do you mean?" Speaking of Hilary, she had gone to the hospital to have her hand treated and is now staying with her family.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled at Kai. "I see… alright then," he walked up to them. "If you boys wouldn't mind, will you all do me a flavor?"

Tala and Spencer turned to Bryan to see if he was going to object. Bryan smirked, "As long it involves battle, I don't mind." He looked at his friends. "What do you guys want to do?"

Spencer did not say anything. Tala nodded, "Why not? It's a nice opportunity to get some free food while we're at it. Heh."

Kai looked at Mr. Dickenson and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Wait, Kai," Spencer said. "If it does involve with battling, you should stay behind. Didn't you say that Dranzer was stolen?"

Mr. Dickenson's eyes turned to Kai, surprised. "You didn't say anything about that on the phone," the old man said. Kai sent Spencer a light glare. Mr. Dickenson laughed, "Well, that doesn't really change the way I have the plan for you boys so no worries!" He handed one of the folders to Tala. "I don't have time to explain much because I want you all to head to each places written on here. There are files in each so please read them as you go." He gave the other folders to Spencer and Bryan.

Kai did not get one and asked, "What about me, Mr. Dickenson?"

"You're staying here in Japan," he told him. "I want you to go back to Hilary's hometown with her when her family leaves this city."

"Why?" he lightly glared. "You just want me to sit around and wait?"

Mr. Dickenson chuckled again. "Why, Kai… Since you no longer have your bit beast, I want you to go check on Tyson's grandpa to see how he's doing. And who knows if Tyson comes back on his own along with Kenny?" Kai was going to object but the old man added, "Please understand the situation, Kai."

Bryan had looked through his folder and asked, "The Silver Company is fusing bit beasts together? Is this what you mean when you said the bit beasts are in danger? This kind of danger?"

"Why, yes," Mr. Dickenson nodded. "This is quite serious. I heard they have fail experiments for the last three months."

"What happens to the bit beasts are was fused together then?" Tala asked. He did not like the idea of fusing something together. It's just wrong. "What becomes of them when the experiments fails?" he also questioned.

Mr. Dickenson sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know. Gathering information outside of the Silver Company was a lot harder than I thought. I only have that information and little details of clues about them." He hurried and walked away. "I'll leave the rest up to you boys."

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

The old man turned around and smiled. "Ever since the Empty Hearts were formed, I have become a busy man. There are a lot of events going around the world and I have to be back at the base of BBA to get the reports." He got on the same helicopter, waving goodbye. "If anything comes up, please do inform it to me. Oh and you three boys will take these helicopters and they will take you to your assigned destination."

Kai glared, watching where Mr. Dickenson's helicopter is flying off. "Tsk, leaving just like that…"

"Hey, I'm heading to America," Tala smirked, flipping through the papers. He's skipping through some readings for now. "I guess that means I'm finding the All Starz." Tala looked over to Bryan and Spencer. "What about you two?"

"Eh, China," Bryan said, shutting his folder. "The White Tigers…" he grumbled and started to walk towards one of the helicopters.

"Majestics…" Spencer said. He closed his folder and looked at Kai. "See you later then," he said with no expression. He walked away before even seeing Kai's glare. Bryan had already entered the helicopter and flew away. Spencer stepped into the helicopter as well, leaving.

Tala patted on Kai's back. "Take care of yourself and Hilary, Kai," he smirked.

"Why the Majestics?" Kai wondered. "Even they were attacked?"

"I'm assuming Mr. Dickenson couldn't contact any of them," Tala said, shrugging. He watched Spencer's helicopter flying away. "Anyway, I should get going too," Tala ran off, waving a little.

Kai turned around heading back to the city. He did not want to watch every helicopter leaving after one another. Looking ahead, he stopped walking when he saw Hilary. He looked at her hand where her hand had been shot and is now in bandages. She seemed worried and he walked towards her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She pouted, "I was looking for you and remembered that you could have met up with Mr. Dickenson without telling me, so I wanted to come along… but I guess even you're staying behind." She looked at Kai, his eyes were looking somewhere else. She poked him and asked, "Did he _make_ you stay behind?"

"…Yeah," he replied. "He said when your family leaves the city, I'm supposed to go with you so I can go visit Tyson's grandfather. And then wait for any signs of Tyson and Kenny."

"Oh, I see," she nodded.

He looked back at her hand. The sound of the gunshot and her scream begin ringing in his mind. "About your hand…" he lowered his voice. "I thought she wouldn't shot but she did…"

Hilary stared at him, confused. "Oh, you mean this." She touched her bandaged hand.

Kai remembered when Ruby seemed to have accidentally shot a woman when they were being chase down by the Silver Company. She was shivering when she heard the woman's scream. Kai remembered it clearly. So he thought Ruby would never shot anyone but guess he was wronged. He begun walking and Hilary followed him. "How much longer will your family will be staying here?" he asked her.

"In the next couple of days," she said. "Since 'monsters' appeared here, they wanted to leave as soon as possible." Kai nodded and she looked at him, walking a bit ahead of him. He looked guilty and sad. She walked straight along side with him. She wanted to cheer him up, but what can make him happy now that Dranzer's gone? "I'm sorry about Dranzer, Kai," she said. "If it weren't for me…"

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I don't blame you."

Hilary looked at the ground. "But…"

"It's not your fault," he said. "It's all mine. You got hurt because of me so… don't worry about it."

She glanced at him and back at the ground. She had nothing else to say. Nothing for now.

* * *

"So this is one of the Silver Company's bases…" Ruby walked down a hallway with no windows. Chun Mei told them to present Dranzer to one of the members of Empty Hearts who is staying there for a while. Ruby looked around and added, "It almost look like a prison with all the dim lights and stuff."

Xue is walking with her and nodded to Ruby's statement. "Yep! That's one of the things I dislike about," he laughed. He played around with the chip that held in Dranzer. He threw it in the air back and forth.

Ruby thought about Chun Mei and looked at Xue. "You know, Chun Mei doesn't really look like a bad person to me. Why is she with the Empty Hearts? And where did go?"

"We all have our own reasons," Xue reminded her. "And she left to go to America with another member of the Empty Hearts. I think they're trying to find Draciel."

She looked at him as he kept playing with Dranzer. She was just about to tell him to stop playing with it but someone was also in the hallway, waiting. "Who's that?" she asked, looking at the unknown guy who had dark blue hair and blue eyes. His bangs covers right eye He's wearing black suit, looking really well mannered.

"Hey, Leo!" Xue waved, running up to him.

The guy with dark blue hair glared at him. "I told you not to call me nicknames," he said.

"Leonardo, Leo, it's the same!" Xue laughed. Ruby stood where she was, not wanting to get close to them for some reason. "Oh, Leo! This is Ruby and she said she would be joining us! Great eh?"

Leo's eyes lifted to her from Xue. He smirked, "I welcome you, Ruby. I'm the leader of the Empty Hearts. My name is Leonardo. Please don't try to give me nick names like this guy."

_Leader… of the Empty Hearts…_she thought.

"Call him Leo," Xue said, slapping Leonardo's back and laughing. "He was one of the people who went after the Blitzkrieg Boys four months ago."

Leonardo brought up his fist to Xue's face and Xue took a step back. "If you don't want to get hit, stay _all_ the way back," he told him, irritated.

"My, my," Xue flapped his hands at him to calm down. "Anyway, here's Dranzer," Xue threw him the chip.

He caught it and smirked. "Good job," he said.

"Release Eve," Ruby said, glaring.

"Of course," Leonardo nodded. "But not anytime soon. Who knows if you won't cooperate with us? If you prove your worth, I'll return her back to the light."

Ruby looked away with a grunt. _Damn…_ She cursed in her head.

Leonardo smirked and walked away. "Now, excuse me… I have to give this to the Technicians…"

"Uh…" Ruby took a couple of steps. She did not say anything and watched the dark blue hair guy walking away with Dranzer in his hands. "…Dranzer…" she mumbled, worried. She glared at Xue. "What is he planning to do with Dranzer?" she hissed.

Xue smiled, "Nothing yet. They're waiting for the other three."

"The other three…?" she asked. "What other three?"

"Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel," he said. "So there's nothing to worry about… yet."

Ruby groaned. "This wasn't on my plan… now I have to prove myself a little more before I can get Eve back."

Xue nodded, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"It _is_ hard!" she complained. "I hate acting like a bad guy! People are going to hate me more!" she panicked, punching Xue in the arm.

"Then what am I?" Xue asked, fake tears falling down from his eyes.

"Xue!" Leonardo shouted from afar.

"Yeah?" Xue shouted back and looked were he is. In Xue's view, Leonardo is little as a pencil. "Wow, you walk really fast, Leo."

Leonardo shouted angrily, "It's Leonardo! I have a mission for you. Come and see him at the office after an hour."

"Alright, Leo!" Xue waved, hearing Leonardo's angry mumbling. Xue looked back at Ruby who looked back with a worry face. "…Your plan isn't going well after all," he smiled nervously. "I don't know how long I will be gone, but will your plan work with just you and Eve?"

Ruby sighed, "I think I'll be alright… When ever Eve is safe and no longer being held captive, we'll plan together to get Dranzer back."

He nodded. "Okay… Be careful though. Leo's going to be here for a long while and if he catches you, he won't be so easy to deal with. He's the leader of the Empty Hearts after all."

"I know," she said. "I'll be careful when that time comes."


	10. The Truth

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Eden** – I'm glad to hear that you're starting to like this. Thank you!

**Aki no Kaze** – Oh okay. You confused me a little bit there. Hahaha…

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter gets a little violent in the end… just to let you know if you don't like violence. There would be blood…! Something like that. Maybe it's just me but it's nothing extreme too, at least I think so.

Oh and lately a bunch of storylines appeared in my head for a couple of weeks now so updating will be a lot slower from here. I've been thinking about getting an account on fictionpress to put my "original" work up. I'm not so sure about it yet but anyway… on with the story! Please leave a review. Thank you!

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 10 – The Truth**

"So, you're going to live here then?" Grandpa smiled brightly at Kai. "Well then! You can have the room next to Tyson's!"

Kai and Hilary stood at the front gates and Grandpa ran around the dojo to gather bed sheets for Kai. "No, that's not what I meant… I'm just here to see if Tyson shows up," Kai stated. It has been a few days since Dranzer was stolen away.

"Don't be shy!" Grandpa ran up to him. "It's not like you have anywhere else to stay, right?" Kai looked at him, knowing he's right. "You're welcome to stay over until Tyson's back, Kai! We've known each other since… since Tyson met you!"

Kai looked away, annoyed. Hilary laughed, "I'll come by often then, Grandpa. So I'll see you two tomorrow!"

She rushed out of the yard as Kai watched her go. He looked back at Grandpa who's no longer standing in front of him. He's just probably getting his room ready for him. Kai turned around and gazed the yard. Memories from five years ago reappeared in his mind from the time he met Tyson and the others. He shook them out of his mind and needed to take a walk. His motorcycle is by the front gate.

He heard Grandpa's voice when he had already walked about a block away from the dojo, but ignored him. It's not like he's going to be gone forever, after all he has nowhere to stay. His hands are in his pockets and he stared at the ground while walking.

"_You can call me Ruby,"_ a voice echoed in his mind.

Kai stopped walking and he punched a streetlight pole right next to him. "Why am I thinking about _that_ time?" he glared. He hated lies. Everything until now, he hated almost everything. _Dranzer… I swear I will get you back._ He vowed, not forgiving Ruby for what she had done. But why is she working with the Empty Hearts? What about Eve? The first time he met her, Ruby was saying something about the Empty Hearts. She talked as if she did not really know them at all. Was she really working for them?

The confusing thoughts disappeared when he heard the sound of he bell nearby. It sounded just like Ruby's. He would have thought about not caring if she's around here or not, but he looked around for her anyway. He saw two women, forty-year mother and her daughter who looked over seventeen years old, walking on the other side of the street. The both of them had blond hair and violet eyes. The mother had short hair and the daughter had really long hair, which reached to her back and untied. The two women were carrying plastic bags in their hands, carrying food.

He looked at the bell and it's on a bracelet, hanging around the longhaired girl's left wrist. Kai turned and walked away. He somehow felt disappointed, knowing it was not Ruby who should have been walking from across the street. _Why do I keep thinking about her?_ He rubbed his head, grunting his teeth. She's the person who _took_ Dranzer, his precious Dranzer who had fought along side with him in his beybattles.

"Aren't you Hiwatari?"

Kai looked up and the same longhaired girl, with the bell on her wrist, stood next to him. She smiled at him and he turned away without replying.

The mother walked by and patted on the girl's shoulder. She turned to her mother as she started to form the letters of alphabet with one hand. Her mother's expression was showing she was wondering why Kai did not answer her when she asked him something.

The young girl giggled and smiled her mother. "I think I came up to him at a wrong time. He looked depress."

_Do I?_ Kai glared, hearing her. What would he look so depress about? Sure, Dranzer. He glanced back at the two women and they were walking away. _She almost looks like… Ruby._ He thought, feeling like he is depress about something but does not want to admit it.

* * *

Ruby walked down the dark hallways of the Silver Company. Leonardo had prepared her room a few days ago and he told her to stay in her room until he wanted to see her and tell her the rules. As if she's going to stay in there forever, which she tried. The only things in her room were a big screen TV, bed, tables, a small refrigerator, microwave, and a next-door restroom. Everything's okay, but hat she hoped for is at least one window!

"Why is it so pitch black?" Ruby complained. Her right hand is along the metal wall so she can feel her way through the hallway. "It's like they're trying to hide something here… hey, maybe that's it." She smiled, snapping her fingers.

She kept on walking and walking, no signs of doors. The wall she was touching started to feel hot. Her hand drew away when it burned her. "Ow!" she cried. She could barely see her own hand in the dark but it felt really warm and her hand's shaking. "What was that?" she wondered, walking again.

Up ahead of her, there is a dim light. She walked faster and walked up to a door. There is a button by it and she pressed it. The door opened and she peaked inside, eyes widen in surprised. There is a guy with red hair with a violet headband in a huge room with a really huge flaming salamander, the double size of Falborg. "Salamalyon, more fire!" the guy shouted. He did not notice someone is watching him because his back is towards where Ruby is standing.

Salamalyon's bright red flames flew around the area and blackened the metal walls. The floor seemed to be fire proof though. Ruby walked in and looked around the empty room. _Is this supposed to be a training ground?_ She wondered and then looking at Salamalyon. "…Hey! What's your name?" she asked.

Feeling like they were being sneaked from behind, the guy sharply turned around as the flames rapidly went towards her. "Who's there?" the guys shouted angrily.

Ruby took a step back when some of the fire hit her. The sound of her bell faded away too. The flames were really hot, which caused her to fall on her back. She thought the flames would instantly burn her, but then it quickly faded away.

Salamalyon realized it was no one but a girl so it stopped its flames from consuming the stranger. The red haired guy walked to her as she sat. "Who the hell are you?" he glared. "I thought I told Leonardo not to let anyone interfere with my training. If you were someone else, I would have Salamalyon devour you!"

She looked up at him, her skin burnt a little. This was not a fun experience, the feeling of being burn to the bone. "So, what's your name?" she asked again.

He just looked at her with a confuse look when she had asked the same question again. He found it that it would not hurt to tell her and said, "Johnny."

"I'm Ruby," she smirked.

"So?" he gave her a light glare. He turned away and walked back to Salamalyon. "Get out of here. I'm training."

Ruby pouted. She looked around again and saw a round black object on the ground. She gasped when she realized what it was and went to pick it up. "Ow!" she threw it back on the ground. It's still burning hot. "My bell…"

Johnny glanced back at her. "Your what?"

She glared and walked up to him. "You destroyed my only clue to…!" she trailed off and stopped walking. _Wait… I can't tell him that…_ she told herself.

He looked away and crossed his arms. "If you're done talking, leave already," he said.

Ruby looked back at her burned bell, eyes sadden. She wanted to make him pay for what he done to her precious item, the only connection to her past. "Che…" she smirked. "I don't think I'm done talking."

He glared at her. "What do you want, woman? …Wait, who are you anyway?"

"I'm just another member of the Empty Hearts," she said, shrugging. "So, are you also one?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I didn't hear anything about a new member."

"Well, how long have you been in here?" she asked, curious.

Johnny gave her a flat look. He had been here for days now so he probably would not know anything about the outside. "Anyway, if you're going to stay here, don't disturb me! If you get burn, blame on yourself." She nodded and he turned away. "Geez… you're really going to watch me?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," she said.

He slightly blushed and touched Salamalyon's arm. He just felt embarrass if any girl just stood there and watch him train. "If you have more to say, say them now. I want you to leave right away after that, you hear?"

She grinned. "It seems you're doing something rather suspicious… what are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

She chuckled and thought about Eve. _Maybe he might know where she is… but judging by the way he looks, he could have been in here forever._ She sighed. "Okay, just answer me this," she said, wanting to know anyway. He looked at her with a light glare. "Do you know a woman who have blond hair and blue eyes? She's being held captive here."

"Jamie?" Johnny asked, smiling and feeling hopeful.

"No… but where is she right now?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know! I don't even _want_ to know!" Just thinking about her gets him really mad. "So, is it Eve?" he looked at her.

She nodded, "Yes! Have you seen her?"

He snorted. "No, but I heard about her. Jamie told me that Leonardo killed her off the moment she came here. After that, I've been here ever since." He looked at her again and tears suddenly fell down from Ruby's eyes. He took a step back, shock. "W-What are you crying about?"

"Ev… Eve…?" Ruby grabbed his arm. "Leonardo… did what?"

Johnny looked at her, unsure what to say. "You heard me," he told her. "The moment Leonardo saw her, he killed her. It wasn't him exactly, but it was his bit beast. I'm not sure of the results when they did it though."

Ruby let him go after slowly squeezing his arm. She wiped her tears as they continued to fall. _So, all this time… I was fighting for no reason!_ She sobbed. She had plan if she had taken Dranzer away and give it to the Silver Company, Eve would be released. Then Ruby would have secretly contacted Eve and ask for her help to sneak into the Silver Company's security and steal Dranzer back. _But now that she's gone… what am I doing standing here?_ She asked herself, angry. She did not have a choice now. She had to get Dranzer back no matter what. She did not want Kai to misunderstand her more if she stayed with the Silver Company and the Empty Hearts any longer than she is now. "Nnnn…" she cried, trying to wipe her tears on her brunt sleeves.

Johnny silently stared at her. He has no idea what is going on with her, crying all of the sudden. "Hey…" his hand reached to her. She quickly turned away after a quick thought, not getting anymore second ones. Johnny watched her go, even more silent. "I don't have a good feeling about this…" he looked at Salamalyon.

She left the training room and ran all the way back in the dark hallway. "Kai, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry…" she said, breathing between every apology. "I'll get it back for you, no matter what!" She cried, "I promise!"

Retracing her steps, she found her way back in the dim lights and her room. She rushed in and grabbed her two guns on the bed. When she turned to leave, she remembered the chimera on the desk, where she left it but never touched after the day she came here. She walked up to it and picked it up, looking at it. She felt this chimera might be able to help her somehow, remembering that Xue had warned her about Leonardo's ability as the leader of the Empty Hearts. She was unsure to believe that she would make it out alive but she had to do it. A cold air went down her spine. She also have a bad feeling about this chimera too. Forgetting these useless feelings, she rushed out of her room.

* * *

"Leonardo, sir," a man called. "It seems we have an intruder."

They were in a dark room with a lot of screens were on three walls. A security room, you might say. Leonardo usually would check up on them to see if anything goes wrong, but he was just sitting and reading the newspaper. "Who's the intruder?" Leonardo asked, not looking up from the paper.

"The new member from few days ago," the other replied.

"Oh, that's just Ruby," Leonardo flipped the page, sounding casual. "She's new here so she wouldn't know where not to trespass. Just tell her to-"

"…Sir, she's shooting the guards with guns," one said. All of the guards were wearing white suits.

Leonardo stopped reading and glanced at the screens. Ruby was running around and reloading her gun. She shot the guards legs and continued deeper into the area. Leonardo stood up and walked up to take a closer look. "Wow, she looks serious," he smiled.

"What are your orders?"

"I'll take care of her myself," he said. "Every member of the Empty Hearts is my reasonability…" He walked away, grabbing a headset. "Keep in touch and tell me her movements in the building," he ordered, putting the headset on.

"Yes, sir."

Leonardo smirked. "Get ready to have some fun… Serpent."

* * *

Ruby shot every guard she sees in the leg, avoiding taking their lives. She found out where Dranzer was when she threatened one of the guards before causing a commotion and is on her way to find it. _Kai… Kai…_ she thought, the only thing she could think about right now. It helped clear her mind as she ran along pass the guards and through each door. What she found weird is that why did they not trap her between the hallways? Like bring secret doors to trap her? Not that it really matter now because she need to hurry.

"Over there!" a guard shouted, bringing along guns.

The hallways had gotten brighter and she can clearly see them. She ran straight towards a few of them as they fired at her. Her eyes concentrated on the bullets and she shot right back at every one of them with her own bullets. One of her gun did not have any more bullets and one guard shot her right in her right arm. She ignored the pain and ran right pass them.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Damn…" she glared. "Just when my wound was starting to heal." They had shot her in the same spot from the other time when she was shot. She stopped running and hid behind a wall, reloading her guns. _Almost there…_ she breathed back and forth heavily.

"All guards, we have an order for you all to go back to your stations," an announcer came on the speakers from the ceilings. "This is an order from Leonardo himself. I repeat…"

Ruby smirked, "What do they have in store for me now?" She ran off, knowing no one will be getting in her way now. Less people, the better. She needed to save her bullets, just in case, for Leonardo if he tries to do anything.

* * *

Johnny walked down the hallway, hearing the odd announcement. He looked around and saw wounded guards walking around. "What the hell is happening?" he wondered. He's thinking it might involve with Ruby somehow, the way she acted when she left. He saw one of the guards with a headset. "Hey you!" Johnny pointed. The guard looked at him. "Tell me what happen here."

* * *

"This must be it," Ruby stood in front of the enormous machine doors. It opened to let her in, control by someone who is watching her probably, and she looked inside. "Dranzer!" she smiled. It was yards and yards away but she could still see it with her eagle-like eyes.

The beyblade chip was on a little stand, the wires were connected to it and going up to the ceilings. Looks like an experiment to her. She quickly ran on her weak two legs as the doors behind her closed. She paid no attention to it and kept running.

"Why, hello there, Ruby," Leonardo's voice came on the speakers in the room. He walked into the room from another door and walked towards Dranzer. When he stood by the stand, he looked at Ruby who was still running. "I can't believe you're already becoming a traitor when you just joined us."

She ignored him and kept running.

"The reason why you betrayed is because of this thing?" he asked, pointing to Dranzer. "Are you going to take away what you stole for us?"

_It wasn't for you…_ she glared. _It was for Eve, but you went and lied to me. I won't forgive you for that._ She tightened her grip on the guns.

Leonardo smirked, amused that she is still running and willing to meet him dead on. "If you're going to take it away, you'll have to go through me," he said.

"Fine by me!" she shouted angrily. She lifted her gun and pointed it at him and open fire.

The bullet flew straight towards him, but then pillars of water geyser appeared from the ground and slowed the bullet. "You won't be able to touch me, you know," he said, snickering.

She glared. She shot more towards him, but the water stopped it again. The water turned into a wave and rapidly flowed to her. She closed her eyes and covered her face as the water hit her and it carried her further back. Her body hit against the wall and the water retreated back to Leonardo. Ruby fell on her knees, coughing the water out. She looked up and found herself right from the beginning again. _What kind of bit beast does he have?_ She fiercely stood up and ran towards for Dranzer again.

Leonardo went to sit down further away from the stand to a nearby chair. He crossed his leg and smirked. "Xue talked a lot about you ever since he met you," he said. "But he never said how feisty you are, being able to stand back up and run again like you are now. Heh." Most people would have fear and stood still, but what is her reason to want to stand and do it again? To him, it was interesting.

It went on for a moment and she continued. The water pushed her back and she ran again. She tried to dodge the wave once but it still did not work. Leonardo snapped his fingers and the water grabbed a hold of her, from her feet to her shoulders. "What the…?" she looked around her. She struggled but her arms were tightly on her sides. The water took her guns, crushing them, and brought her all the way where the dark blue haired guy is.

He chuckled and as the water hung her above him as he remain sitting. She only angrily glared at him. He lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "You're pretty cute every time you look at me like that," he said, smirking.

She blushed and glared harder at him. "What the hell was that for?!" she shouted furiously, wanting to kick his ass so bad for the stupid kiss he gave her. Her legs were locked in place though.

"I'll give you a chance," he said, leaning on his palm. "If you remain with the Empty Hearts, I will forget what happened and forgive you. You can become my girlfriend while we're at it."

"In your freaking dreams!" she hissed behind her teeth. _If I can't move… and if it has come to this…_ She reached her hand into her pocket as he continued to talk away about their romantic dates together. "Stop dreaming asshole…" she hissed once more. While he kept talking, she tried her best to grab for something in her pocket.

"Even if you use the chimera, you won't be able to control it," Leonardo said, looking at her with a serious face.

She narrowed her eyes at him and continuing to grab for the chip in her zipper pocket of her jacket.

Leonardo sighed. "That chimera is a fail experiment, Ruby," he told her. "It was one of the first few chimeras the Silver Company done. The only one who could release it out was _only_ one person. When that person called it out, it rampaged the entire building. It's pretty weak but at the time no one was around to stop it. And if a person like you tried to summon it, it wouldn't listen to you."

"But Xue said it belonged to me now," she said. "His boss informed him that I could keep it. Why give it to me when no one have ever released it, huh?" She would not believe that she is not able to call it out. Leonardo has to be lying. Maybe he is just afraid if it does come out, he will not be able to stop it. She's not going to let this chance slip by, her only thump card is the chimera.

He looked at her with a cold stare. _I didn't hear about this._ He thought. _Is the boss just testing to see if anyone else is able to use it? Why her?_ He watched her as she struggled to grab it. "Ruby, I'm telling you to stop. You won't be able to manage its power. You'll just put yourself in danger."

"Do I look like I care right now, _asshole_?" she asked, frustrated. The water completely stopped her hand from moving and all she could do now is giving him her angry expressions. _Eve…Kai…_ she thought about them. If only Xue was here, he would have helped her. After years of being alone, she never felt so useless and trying to do something for someone so much. The pain Leonardo had left in her heart… she would hate him forever. "I swear I'll kill you!!" she shouted in his face, mad. _Please, hear my call!_ She closed her eyes, clutching her hands into fist.

A shadowy black ray appeared from her pocket and broke off the water around her, pushing her and Leonardo away. She lay on the ground right next to the stand where Dranzer is. The sound of a tiger growled from the moving shadows as the chimera stepped out from the same black ray. Ruby stared at it, silence. The tiger's fur is black with orange strips, long and narrow wings, and its tail had a black snake's head with its long legless body on the ground. The tiger is only the size of a real tiger would look like, but with long wings and a snake as a tail.

The tiger seemed to be in pain and confused. It looked around and then roared loudly. The shadows started to strike against the ceiling and the ground, tearing them apart.

"Wait!" Ruby said, wanting the tiger to stop. It would cause the room to collapse if it does not stop attacking randomly. She would have just grab Dranzer first, but there is something about this beast that she wanted to say first. She grabbed its leg and looked up at it. "Stop it!"

The tiger glared at her and it bit on her left arm, ripping it off. Ruby's eyes widen, shock from the pain as blood flew into the air.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, that's a little violent for me. I didn't want to make it too graphic with the blood… so yeah. (This is rated for T after all, unless some people don't mind it.)


	11. Reunion

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Iridescent Wind** – For your chapter 8 review, welcome back! Thank you for your time reading when you have something you must do. Yeah, that's how I wanted Xue to be. I want him to be that kind of person cause I think it suits him in a weird way. XD Well, please take your time. I don't want to be the cause who distracts you from college homework and stuff.

**suzanne** – A new reviewer! Thank you for reading! I hope I can think of a way of ending this story. I don't want anything tragic but maybe I should because I want to make my readers cry. Well, I'm not good at that so maybe just a good ending. I'll think about it. LOL

**Eden** – Thanks! I'm not sure how many chapters there would be… but I know it will be more than 30 chapters because there's a lot going to happen to everyone. Though I don't want it too long either… I'm going to go with the flow for now. Yep.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've made a change in chapter 7. I found out Dizzi never really existed in seasons 2 and 3… is that right? (I have only watched the first season of beyblade.) Well, I changed Dizzi into froghopper beyblade thing when Spencer and Bryan were talking about Kenny. Just wanted to let you people know that so later I don't have to write about Dizzi's appearance in the future.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 11 – Reunion**

_What just happen…?_ Ruby asked herself. Her mind went blank for a second. The chimera roared, flying around. The water was chasing after the tiger. Ruby blinked and leaned against the stand. "…Dranzer," she remembered. Bearing the pain on missing left arm, she stood up. The ground below her left foot dropped into the hole when it collapsed. She fell back down.

Leonardo glared at the chimera. "Damn, how did Ruby… even call it out?" he asked himself.

The water strikes down the chimera, leaving open wounds on its body. The tiger's blood's color is pale orange. The chimera landed next to Ruby, making the ground collapsing around them. The ceiling started to come down on them too. The chimera groaned in pain and is unable to get up. Ruby touched the tiger's forehead, looking at it. _It looks so painful… is it because it's suffering from its body?_ She wondered. Even though it has been hit and bleeding, she could not help but think there is something more to the pain it's bearing. "…Are you okay?" she just had to ask to make sure.

The chimera glared at her, not making any sound.

Ruby let out a little laugh since it did not answer her and she stood up. She looked at Dranzer and tried to grab for it on the crumbling floor. Then she saw the water heading straight towards her. There will not be enough time to cover her face and there will not be another chance like this because of the floor.

She kept her eyes open and grabbed Dranzer, holding it tightly. She tried to pull it off from the wires on Dranzer. Her eyes stared at the rushing wave as it hit her, pushing her off the edge and along with the chimera.

* * *

Johnny had watched everything in the security room at the screens. He was surprised and stun. As he rushed to the scene, he heard the sound of a waterfall in the very same room where Leonardo and Ruby were.

"Let them go, Serpent," Leonardo's voice said.

Up ahead, the whole room no longer had any walls and doors. Johnny stood near the edge of the floor, looking over to Leonardo who is being carried by the water. "Where did she go?" Johnny asked.

Leonardo set foot on the ground and stood by him. The water disappeared behind him. "I don't know," Leonardo shrugged. He would not care too much about them, he wanted the room to be repair as soon as possible. "But judging the way it looks below, they probably won't survive for long."

Johnny glared at him and took a closer look. There he saw a river right below them, strong currents and deadly rocks. What he did not know that this whole building had a river right under them. "So that means they fell into the river?" he asked, looking back at the dark blue haired guy. He still had the same glare.

He smirked, "Yeah, that's what it looks like." He turned to walk away. "Let's not worry about them, whether they're dead or not. With Dranzer gone, I'm going to get scold at. I must find an excuse so I can get off the hook…"

Johnny could not believe that he would be so calm about this. "Weren't she our ally, Leo?" he exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go and find her? What's up with that attitude of yours?"

Leonardo glanced back with murder intent. "It seems Xue had left some influence in you," he said. "How many times do I have to say not to call me that?"

"Geez, it just came out," Johnny said. "But Ruby-"

"She didn't plan to be our ally to begin with, John," Leonardo said. "It's a shame, really, so why would I worry about her?" He smirked at him and questioned, "Don't tell me you started to like her. When did the two of you meet?"

Johnny walked away to the other direction, showing a light blush on his face. He would never answer such a pathetic question. "I'm going back to training," he said.

"Hold it."

"What?" he glared, turning his head.

Leonardo chuckled, "I have something for you to do… It's time for you to go out and do something as one of the members of the Empty Hearts. AND show us what you have been training all this time and put it to battle."

"…Now?" he asked, not wanting to. Leonardo nodded and Johnny sighed, "What is it?"

"I received rumors that Dragoon had been spotted near here, Japan," Leonardo said. "I want you to go and find him. Ask nicely for Tyson's Dragoon, but if he refused…"

"I'll use force," Johnny said, finishing his sentence for him. "Do you know _where_ he is exactly?"

Leonardo shrugged, "I have faith in you."

Johnny glared at him. "Are you _really_ the leader of the Empty Hearts?"

"Why yes."

"Impossible," Johnny mumbled.

* * *

Ruby held onto the chimera's neck tightly as they were being push against the strong current. In her hand, she held Dranzer. The chimera wanted her to let go and struggled. "Will you stop that?" she exclaimed. She tried to see the chimera, but her vision blurred.

The chimera glared. It would have flew away a long time ago, but its wings were broken when it was fighting the Leonardo's bit beast, whatever beast it was. Ruby was starting to annoy it and it spun around in the water and her back hit against the rock. She cried in pain as they continued drifting down the river. It wondered why she had not let go after she had hit the rock. Why would she not let go?

"What are you trying to do?" she closed her eyes. "No matter what you do, I won't let go! You hear?" Her back hit another rock again and the chimera dived under the water. _You stubborn little…_ she thought to herself, holding her breath.

The chimera cannot hold its breath forever and back up to the surface. It growled angrily as it tried to push her to a rock again, flapping its wings in the rushing river.

"Fine! Do that all you want!" she shouted. She started to feel faint from blood loss. "If that calms you down and listen to me, then let's see who can last longer! If you can still move around in that mix aching body of yours, then this is nothing compare to your pain!" She tightens her grip, angrily wanting to choke it or something. _I wonder… what kind of past did you have?_ She thought. _What kind of wounds do you have that isn't healed yet?_

The snake's head looked around in the water. It had heard what Ruby had said since it shared the same body as the tiger. The chimera stopped moving and growling. It thought about Ruby's words, but still carry the feeling of hate towards her.

Again and again, Ruby's back hit the hard rocks. When it happened again, she fainted.

* * *

"Kai?" Hilary walked around the in dojo. She wanted to know how he was doing. Knowing him, he's probably irrigated by Grandpa. He was nowhere to be found anywhere inside the dojo. Grandpa's was not around either. "I wonder where they went?"

When she stepped out of the back door, she heard her name being called from above. "Hilary," Kai said.

She turned around and looked up at the roof. Kai was sitting up there, looking a bit gloomy. She smiled, "Hey Kai!" Hilary quickly got up on the roof herself and sat with him. "What are you doing up here? Where's Grandpa?" she asked.

Kai was holding his cell phone in his hand. He shrugged, "I think he said wanted to go and look for apprentices."

"Oh," she smiled with a sweat drop. "And you…?" He did not answer, looking up at the sky. She pouted and asked, "Aren't you lonely being here all by yourself?"

"…I rather feel lonely than to be missing someone," he said.

Hilary stared at him, a bit confuse. Then it hit her when she thought of Ruby. Kai is holding his cell phone, looking through the numbers in it. She wondered if he had Ruby's number in there. Did he want to call her? He kept closing it and then opening it again. "Oh…" she nodded. "You… miss Ruby?"

"No," he glared. He put his cell phone away in his pocket. "She's an enemy."

"I know that she is," Hilary nodded. "But people can miss or like someone who is on the opposite side, you know?" Hilary does not know why she is saying this. Ruby was the one who shot her in the palm. She should hate her, but yet she's not that angry with her. Maybe because Kai had trusted Ruby before and made her feel like Ruby was never a girl who would do such a thing to a friend. "Did you go and see the new neighbor who just moved here, Kai?" she asked, changing the subject. Kai had made an angry expression when she said about the people liking someone who are on the other side.

"I don't care," he said, leaning on his back.

Hilary smiled, "You should go and meet them! I mean, they're new here and it's a thing that you must welcome them and make them feel at home. At the very least, it can help you become more sociable." She laughed.

"I think I'll pass."

"Kai!" she shouted. "Just go and see them at least! They're not going to bite you! I already met them. They're really nice people." He turned away on his side. She grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Kai-" her hand slipped on his arm and started to fall backwards. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to balance on the roof. Then she fell on him. "Ah," she blushed as she moved away from him. "Sorry about… that."

Kai had a slight blush too, but turned away. "Y… Yeah…" he said. Then he heard a cat's meow and looked around. "How did that get up here?" he looked at the golden furred kitten. It walked to Kai and purred against his arm.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Hilary pointed at the cat.

"Sachi!" a girl's voice called. "Where are you?"

Hilary and Kai looked down the roof and saw a blond haired girl walking around the streets. The bell on her wrist ringed. "Rin!" Hilary smiled, waved. "Sachi's over here!"

Rin looked at them and smiled back. She hurried into the back yard. "You know her?" Kai asked, remembering this girl from the other day. The girl with the same bell as Ruby.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's one of the two people who moved right next door. The people who I was talking about that _you_ should visit."

Kai and Hilary got down with the cat as Rin grabbed it from Kai's arms. "My mother and I just brought Sachi and she's already causing trouble for other people," Rin smiled. "Sorry if she trespassed here."

"It's no problem," Hilary said. "Grandpa wouldn't mind… I think."

Kai stared at Rin's bell bracelet. It really did look like Ruby's. Is it common with girls at their ages these days? Rin notice his eyes on the bell and giggled. "You like it?" she asked, jingling the bell on her wrist.

"That's not it," he said, looking at her. "…Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes," she nodded, patting on Sachi's head.

"Did you buy that bell from somewhere?"

Rin shook her head no. "My mother gave it to me when I was born," she said. "It's one of her rare treasures so it's really precious to me."

Hilary looked at Kai. "Why did you ask that for?"

He looked away. "No particular reason," he replied. He did not know why he would ask in the first place. He was just probably curious. Nothing more.

Hilary looked at Rin and touched the kitten's chin. "You know, Sachi's a pretty good name. Did you name it?" she asked with a smile.

Rin smiled, "My mother named it."

"It means happiness, right?" Hilary asked.

"Yes," she said as the kitten purred. "My mother said it was my sister's name…"

"You have a sister?" Hilary asked, smiling. "Where is she?"

Rin stopped smiling. "Well… I don't know. My mother never told me where she is. I never _even_ met my sister."

"Oh, I see…" Hilary said. "I'm sorry if I asked."

"That's alright," Rin waved her hand at her. "It's not like a secret or anything."

Kai looked at the bell again. _The same bell… Rin's missing sister._ He could not help but think about this strange connection. Ruby never talked about her family or past to him before so he cannot be sure about it. But then he asked, "Did your mother tell you anything else about your sister?"

Rin thought for a moment. "It's been a long time since she talked about Sachi," Rin said. "But mother said that we were twins… and that she also had a bell, just like mine."

He looked at her. Ruby and Rin do have something similar about them. Hilary seems to get where Kai was getting at and remember Ruby had a bell around her neck, but she was not sure if it's the same bell or not. They do look a bit alike though, just different hair and eye color. "I think…" Kai started. "I think I know who your sister is."

"You do?" she asked, smiling a bit. "You seen a girl with the same bell too? Because mother told me that these two bells are the only ones in the world right now. Sachi's bell should have a little Japanese characters writing on it with her name on it." She gave the kitten to have Hilary to hold. She took off her bracelet and showed them. "You see this? My name is on this."

Hilary nodded. "So then the other name, Sachi, should be on the other bell?"

"That's correct," Rin smiled. "Have you guys checked the bell before and read Sachi on it?"

"No…" Hilary said and looked at Kai if he knows.

"I don't know," Kai said. "But I'm very sure that she had the exact same bell."

Rin started to dance around happily. "Oh my god! I have to tell mother about this!" she said, smiling. "I'll be back!" she rushed off.

Hilary laughed and looked at Kai, who seemed trouble. "Kai? Aren't you happy that she found her lost sister?" she asked. "Well, we're not so sure yet, but Ruby might be their…"

"Did you forget what Ruby did to you?" he looked back at her. "What if they found out that she's working with a dangerous group of people? How do you think they will feel about this?"

She stared at him, knowing what he meant. "I know… but… I feel like I can trust Ruby. For some odd reason, I do trust her. Didn't you trust her too, Kai? Didn't you see it in her eyes? She looked like she had to do it. She must have done it for a reason."

Kai did indeed see it. "That doesn't change the fact that she shot you and stole Dranzer," he countered. She giggled and he gave her a weird look. "…What?"

Hilary smiled, "I could see that Ruby liked you. I know I only met her once, but I guess this is just a girl thing." She remembered when she did not shoot Kai when he was walking up to her as she held her guns at him. _She looked like she had fallen for you… No girl will ever hurt someone they love… right?_

A woman with short blond hair rushed to the back gate of the dojo and breathed heavily. Behind her is Rin. The mother opened her mouth but no sound came out. She brought her hand to Kai and started to move her fingers quickly. Kai realized that this woman is trying to communicate with him with her hand sign language alphabet letters.

"Are you mute?" Kai asked. The mother nodded.

Rin had watched her mother's hand signs and looked at Kai. "My mother's asking, 'you two said you know where Sachi is? Where is she?'"

"With the Empty Hearts," Kai told her.

"Kai!" Hilary elbowed him.

Rin's mother looked at them, shock. "What?" Rin asked, standing by her mother.

"You know them?" Kai asked.

"Not really," Rin said. "Two friends of ours said that the Empty Hearts were after a bit beast which belonged to them and they had been hiding with us ever since."

Hilary's heart jumped. "Two…?" she asked.

Rin's mother started to hand sign again. "We locked the two of them up,'" Rin translated. "'Tyson kept wanting to go and see his Grandpa in the area, but I can't let him. It's too risky.'"

"Tyson!" Hilary dropped the cat, which it landed on her four legs. She grabbed Rin's mother's arms, nearly crying. "You know Tyson? He's with you two right now? Please, let me see him!"

"Kenny and Tyson?" Kai asked Rin.

Rin nodded. "Yes… you two know them?"

"They're our friends," Hilary told her.

"In that case," Rin smiled. "Want to go and see them?"

Hilary nodded back and forth. "Please?"

* * *

"Let… us… out!" Tyson growled angrily, kicking the door back and forth. He and Kenny were down the basement and the door locked them in, a metal door. "Dragoon!" he called, but his bit beast refused to come out. It agreed with Rin's mother not to show up in the open just yet.

Kenny sighed, "Forget it Tyson. We will just have to hide down here for the time being." He was sitting on the stairs that lead up to the door.

"For how long!" Tyson shouted, punching the door. "We've _been_ hiding ever since we met these two women! I need to go out there and take action!" He had another reason why he wanted to leave so bad. There is a certain person who he wanted to see so much, besides his Grandpa. Just as Tyson was ready to kick, the door finally open, but he could not stop his kick and hit someone's leg.

"Ow!" Hilary lifted her leg, jumping back and forth. "What the hell are you doing, Tyson?!" she glared, grabbing for his throat.

Kenny stood up and a sweat dropped, not knowing what he should do about this situation. Tyson started to choke. "H-H-Hil…" he tried to say her name, but she would not let go. She stopped choking him and tightly hugged him. "…Hilary?" His arms were in the air.

"I'm glad…" she buried her face on his chest. "I'm so glad you're all right…" He had to idea how much she missed him. It has been almost a year since she last saw him. She had been worry sick ever since. "I… missed you so much…"

Tyson smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…" he chuckled. "I also missed…" he trailed off when he saw Kai standing there. "…Kai?" his eyes widen.

"Tyson…" Kai slightly smiled, happy. Tyson was safe after all and now there is nothing for him to worry about this guy anymore.

Tyson looked at Kai strangely with his eyes even more widen and poked Kenny back and forth. "Hey, Kai's smiling! Smiling! Something doesn't look right!" he panicked. When they parted ways, Kai was cold toward everyone all the time. "Our Kai has CHANGED!" he pointed. Hilary let go of Tyson and laughed, wrapping her arms around his arm. Kenny only sighed, but surprised as well.

Kai shot Tyson a glare and walked away. "Just _how_ lame can you get?" he mumbled. He worried about him for no reason. Tyson still had not grown up yet. How annoying.


	12. Hajime and Viper

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**suzanne** – …There is a sequel to this story, actually.

**Eden** – I agree with you. This story may take a while to complete. XD

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I have mention something in my profile but I thought I should let you all readers know about that "something" here in this note. I have decided to make a **sequel** a few weeks ago for this story. Yep. For a little more information, go to my profile and the info is located at the end of my bio.

There's something I must know. I don't like mary sue. If you see one here, let me know! I tried not to but I keep making Ruby… look all tragic-like and stuff! I'm focusing on her too much. What can I do to change that…? Maybe I should kill her off. Or maybe I should make her go away for a few chapters or more so I can focus on the other characters. Oh wait I did decide that. Ok, never mind! But do tell me if I'm focusing on Ruby TOO much. It just comes naturally and I don't think when I write.

Oh… wait… am I making any sense at all here? Sorry, I'm ahead of my story and currently writing chapter 17 right now. Anyway, thank you for reading!

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 12 – Hajime and Viper**

It has been a couple of days since Tyson and Kenny were found. Rin's mother still did not let them go outside, but she had informed to Grandpa about his grandson. Grandpa was really happy, but gave Tyson a lecture right after seeing him about do-you-know-how-much-I-have-been-suffering-when-you-were-not-here. Kai had told a long story, sort of short at the same time, to Rin and her mother about Ruby. Both women were sad to hear but glad to know Ruby is still alive somewhere. They know for sure that Ruby is Sachi and hoped that it is her. Kai did not ask them what happened in the past. He wanted to, but he did not want to be nosy about it.

So today, in the afternoon, Kai is doing his own thing. Alone again.

He is not in the dojo, but by the little river and sitting under the bridge. Kai took out his cell phone and looked at the only two names on the contact list. It only had Ruby's name on it and Eve's. He was about to press on Ruby's number, but then threw it into the river. He no longer has any use of it anymore and should have gotten rid of it in the beginning.

Footsteps were heard and he turned his head to his left. Rin's mother. She smiled, looking like she wanted to talk to him. "What?" he asked, looking away.

She walked towards him and sat on the ground, about a couple of feet next to him. He looked at her again and she smiled. She wanted to know more about Sachi so she had been looking for him. Holding her hand to him, she formed her hand to a letter.

Kai silently looked at it and back at her. "I don't understand," he said. Rin's mother made another letter and then another one. Kai notice the third letter and it's a C. When she continued, he notices some easier one. He could easily tell the other letters and they are D, J, L, O, V, W, Y, and Z. "You're trying to talk to me?" he asked.

Nodding, she went over the alphabet again. She did it over once more and Kai remembered them. She opened her mouth to laugh, but only air came out. She wanted to laugh because he was a quick learner. She started to sign a sentence, pausing a bit after each word. She quickly signed, "My name is Harumi."

"…Harumi," he nodded. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" He's willing to do anything but think of Ruby anyway. Maybe talking to her will get his mind off of Ruby.

She signed, "I want to know how Sachi was like when you met her."

Kai groaned, not wanting to remember anything about Ruby. Harumi looked desperate when he made a face and he sighed. "She's…" he said, hesitating for a moment. "At first, I thought she was just a troublemaker who loves to steal and to get what she wants."

She nodded.

"But… within a only small amount of time, we seem to have come to trust each other…" he paused. Kai thinks back to the times they were together. He had enjoyed being around with her a little. Was she really a person like that or just some girl who was only working undercover to steal bit beast? He did not really have any clue.

Harumi smiled and signed, "Oh never mind. It seems like you are drifting off. I have to run an errand anyway. Thank you for your time. Let us talk another time with the others." She stood up and left before he said a word.

Kai waited until she was gone and stood up. He walked to the river and dived in.

* * *

Ruby moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She could not see anything in this dark and closed her eyes. Her body really heavy, tired, and realized her left arm seems to feel nothing at all. _It's no longer bleeding…_ she thought to herself. What happened and where is she?

"I see that you're awake," a female voice said, which sounded pretty young.

Ruby did not know whose voice it was. "Who's there?" she asked, trying hard to get up. The growl of a tiger and a hissing snake were near her. "Are you that chimera?" she tried to look around in the dark.

The tiger's laying on ground by the bed, facing away from Ruby and the black snake is beside her on the bed. The snake's head touched Ruby's hand. "I'm the snake, the tail of the chimera," the snake said.

"Oh," Ruby felt the snake's skin. She moved her hand and smooths the snake's body. "…How come you can talk?"

The snake did not want to say anything about it but said, "We were just an experiment… I have the human's language… that's all."

"Sure, that explains it," Ruby shrugged. "Wonder how they did that…" She touched her missing left arm and definitely felt her skin along her side. "How did I heal so fast?"

"That is my ability," the snake explained. "I have healed our injuries."

Ruby smiled, "Oh! Then can I get my arm back too?"

"My healing ability will not have any effect," the snake said. "That is because I cannot reproduce cells. I can only fasten the rate for the human body to recover from an open wound."

"I see…" Ruby said, disappointed. "Why did you save me?"

The snake sighed, irritated. "The first thing you wake up is asking questions? I do not feel like answering them anymore."

The tiger glanced back them with an angry growl. Ruby heard it and asked, "Where are we?" The snake did not answer. Ruby then stood up on her two feet and wondered around the room. "Why is it so dark here?"

The chimera looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? It's board daylight," the snake told her.

Ruby stopped walking and had a sudden shock. "You're… you're joking, right?" she asked, turning her head. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you," the snake replied.

"…" Ruby waved her right arm around her, trying to sense the wall or something. She realized that her eyes seem to hurt a little bit and recalled back. _Wait a minute…_ She remembered. _The water… Leo's bit beast? I kept my eyes wide open when the water hit me… Could that be the cause?_ The water must have hit her so hard that her eyes must have gotten hit too. _No, that can't be right. _Feeling timid, she started to walk around faster and hit against the table. "Ow…" she rubbed the pain on her stomach.

The snake seem to know what Ruby is going through, remembering what had happened also, but then the bedroom door opened. It kept quiet as the woman with long blond hair, which it tied into a high ponytail, walked in. It was Eve.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Eve asked, carrying a tray that had food on it.

"That voice…" Ruby would never forget it. She turned around to find her. "Eve? Is that you?" she smiled, walking.

"I'm over here," Eve said, setting the tray on the table. She touched Ruby's shoulder and she turned to her. Ruby's eyes were looking around the room, acting strangely. "Ruby, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Ruby's tears fell down from her eyes. She hugged Eve and laughed. "Eve! You're alive!" she shouted. She's happy and sad. Happy that Eve is still okay and standing in front of her… and sad about that she could be blind. Even if she knows that she might be, all that it matter now that Eve is still here. Ruby started to sob as Eve comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Eve questioned, worried.

After a moment, Ruby calmed down. "So…" Ruby pulled away, smiling. "What happened to you? Were you really held captive by the Silver Company when we separated, Eve?"

Eve sighed, not wanting to recall the bad memory. "Here, let's have a seat first…" she told her. Ruby stumbled a bit and Eve aids her to the seat. Eve figured that she must have problems with her eyes. "Let me ask you first… can you see me?" Eve asked. Ruby's golden eyes wonder around at the corner of her eyes and then she shook her head no. "What happen?"

"Um…" Ruby gave a little shrug. "I… think it was cause due to the water. It was Leo's bit beast… my eyes were open…"

"I see," Eve nodded. "I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't really know what exactly happen. You should have closed your eyes because if you had, the water wouldn't have broke something behind your eyes. Does it hurt?"

"No, not really," she replied.

Eve took a good look at her eyes. "Why didn't you close your eyes? The impact must have hurt, at the very least."

"I was reaching out for Dranzer, because if I didn't I could have miss that chance of getting it and fall into that river," Ruby explained. She suddenly stood up. "Dranzer! God! Where is it?"

"Dranzer?" Eve also stood up. "Oh, yeah… Enrique took it, for safe keeping, he says." She rolled her eyes.

Ruby grabbed for Eve's arm, but Eve is more distant than she thought. "Enrique? Who's that? Oh, never mind, tell _her_ to give it to me!"

"Her?" a male's voice came from out the hallway, offended. The Italian guy walked in with a pout on his face. "Enrique is a guy's name, you know?" he told her, walking up to the two ladies.

"So, you're Enrique?" Ruby asked, turning her head a little. She wanted to hear his voice clearly so she can remember it. She held out her hand. "Give me Dranzer."

Enrique smirked and reached out to her hand to touch it, but Eve slapped his hand away, leaving a red mark. "Hey!" Enrique lightly glared at her. He waved his hand to get rid of the pain. "What was that for, Eve?"

"You heard the lady," Eve shot him a light glare. "Give Dranzer back. She did held it tightly when we found her, you know?"

Enrique reached into his pocket and took the chip out. "Just so you know…" he looked at Eve. "I'm getting this out for this chick, not you, Eve. So don't start thinking that I'm listening to your orders." He smirked and put on Ruby's palm. "Here you go, Ruby!" he smirked.

Ruby smiled and warped her hand around Dranzer. "Thanks, Enrique. Um… Eve, how did you get here?" she asked.

Eve sighed, taking a seat. "You asked if I was capture, right? I did, only a few minutes after you and Kai left. The men from the company caught me right on the spot. I was sent to Japan and I was hoping to look for my sister, but then the leader of the Empty Hearts decided to just kill me off by pushing me into the river. Enrique helped me out when I came to the shore on his so-call vacation home. That's my story." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, you didn't mention about Spirit," Enrique elbowed her.

Eve ignored him and looked up at Ruby. "Just so you know, Enrique and I are _long_ distance cousins… but I don't like him very much."

"Oh," Ruby nodded. "So then, you were sent to Japan too… who took you here? How did you get here? We should have seen one another at the very least because I was with Kai and his friends, flying and riding on bit beasts."

Enrique grinned. "Kai and his friends huh?" he chuckled. "Haven't heard from them for a while now."

"No clue," Eve told Ruby and shrugged. "I was blindfolded, but I'm sure I was on an airplane."

Enrique leaned side way to look pass Ruby. "So, that tiger mix animal belongs to you?" he asked.

Ruby was not sure about that. The chimera treated her like an enemy. "Well…" she nervously smiled. The tiger stood up and walked by Ruby's side. It silently rubbed its head against her hand at her side. Ruby's surprised the way it is acting now and kneeled down. She touched the tiger's head and smiled, "Hey, what's up with you?"

"So do you want to hang out with me sometime?" Enrique suddenly asked.

Eve stood up and pushed him away. "Ruby, so… what happened to your arm?" she asked, curious. "I just saw you days ago and it would have take time to have your arm healed… what happen?"

"Can… can you two leave us alone for a bit?" Ruby turned her head.

"But…" Enrique took a step.

Eve grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. "I'll talk to you later then, Ruby," she said, smiling. What ever is going on, she hoped Ruby is not feeling bad about anything. What ever had happened, she is sure Ruby can deal with it. _After all… you went through more than I know._ Eve thought, closing the bedroom door.

"But man, how did she end up having Kai's Dranzer with her?" Enrique wondered. He walked down the hallway with Eve. "Do you know why?"

Eve shrugged. "I don't know myself. A lot must have happen or something. We'll ask Ruby about it later, so for now she needs rest."

Enrique rubbed his chin, smirking. "Maybe I should ask her out while we're at it…" he said.

Eve sighed, walking ahead of him and down the stairs. "Just so you know, Ruby doesn't like guys like you. You didn't see it but she made a face a minute ago when you asked her about going out sometime."

"Really?" Enrique hurried after her. "Why? Girls like me."

"Heh, well, she isn't that kind of girl."

Enrique pouted. "Too bad."

* * *

Setting Dranzer on the table, Ruby sat on her ankles and hugged the tiger, feeling that it is shaking again. "How long have your body been like this?" she asked.

"More than three months?" the snake was not sure. "I don't really remember."

"…Do you two have names?" she smiled, wanting to know. They were silent and she waited for a moment. "Don't have one?"

"Just call us Chimera," the snake said.

Ruby shook her head. "No way," she said. "You two have a mind of your own, right?" Before the snake answer, Ruby has already thought names for the two of them. "Your name will be Hajime," she patted on the tiger. "Then you're Viper… if you two don't like it, I'll think of other names."

"That's quite alright," Viper said. "Ruby… may I ask a flavor?"

"Sure."

Viper crawled near her. "Without knowing it, you had made a pact with Hajime…" The tiger growled irritably at the snake. "Ruby named you that so I'm calling you that, whether you like it or not" Viper said. The tiger glared and looked away. Viper continued, "Will you keep your word and guide us?"

Ruby's eyes were closed and she planned on not opening them for a while. "…What do you mean, Viper? A pact? When?" Ruby recalls what Tala had said before about summoning bit beasts, but to do so they need to form a pact first. She does not remember about making any kind of pact with the chimera.

"You had said it when you would not let go no matter what," Viper said. "I accepted those words when you said them when we were in the river. Hajime has an anger management from time to time so I hope you will help calm this one down."

Ruby silently thought to herself. She remembered she had said about the tiger when it was hurting her. It would not calm down when she was with it in the water. "Oh yeah…" she nodded.

Hajime still glared, but laid its head on Ruby's lap, growling a little. Viper chuckled and said, "Hajime apologizing about your arm."

"Oh," Ruby smiled. She patted on Hajime's head, slightly laughing. "That's okay. It's not like I need it. I use my right arm more so don't worry about it." She waved her left arm back and forth. "Just don't over use your powers again, okay? You're pretty violent when you get angry." Hajime did not growl. Ruby felt that the tiger seem rather calm right now and felt like she should do her best to treat Hajime better.

Viper silently watched them, feeling the bond between them. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"What am I going to do to?" Ruby stopped smiling. She reached up to the table's height and searched for Dranzer. Feeling the chip, she grabbed it and clutched it. "I… I'm going to returned this to Kai," she said, just deciding now. "Dranzer… I'm sorry about taking you away from Kai like that…" she said. "I'll make sure you get back to him safe and sound." That would mean she would have to see Kai face-to-face but she does not know if she would be able to do that or not.

She thought about the way he glared at her back then and her heart ached a little. She could not help it but cry. Her tears fell on her hand, which she is holding Dranzer. She felt embarrasses about stealing Dranzer and shooting Hilary. She probably will not be able to face them at all. _I'll see what I can do when I get to where they are… where ever they are._ Ruby uneasily thought.

"Oh and…" Viper said. "What did you choose Hajime and Viper as our name?"

Ruby chuckled. "Well, you're Viper because you're a snake. And Hajime…"

"What does that word mean?" Viper inquired.

"…I really don't know, but," Ruby smiled, patting on the tiger's head. "I think means 'beginning'."


	13. The Third Body

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Eden** – Okay, thanks.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 13 – The Third Body  
**

"What happened here?" Xue exclaimed, jumping around the pile of the parts of the Silver Company's fallen walls. "Leo!" he shouted, looking for the dark blue haired guy. "Oooooooohhhh, Leoooo?!"

Someone tripped Xue when he landed on the ground and he fell on his face. "Don't call me that," Leonardo said, glaring. He walked over Xue. "And what are you doing back here? I ordered you to go find Driger."

Xue got up and looked at him. He turned and looked around his surroundings. Men were cleaning up the mess everywhere. "Well, when I was about to leave Japan, the clouds above my head were darkening. I knew something will happen soon so I came back!" he explained, looking back at Leonardo. "And I was right! So, what happen here? Is Ruby alright?"

Leonardo walked away. "Hey you, call Jamie to contact me right away," he pointed to one of the men who's in the middle of working. The man nodded and hurried away. Leonardo turned back to Xue and smirked. "Ruby, you ask? Well, it seem she betrayed us. She could be dead by now, but the sad thing is… Dranzer's gone too. I'm going to have some men here to go and search for it really soon, but it has been four days since that happened…"

"…Huh?" Xue blinked.

"Ruby never had the intention of joining in the first place, Xue," he lightly glared. "I understand you two are friends, but by any chance did you know that?"

Xue tried not to glare but after hearing that Ruby could be dead, his anger started to slowly rise. "What did you do to her?" he asked. "Don't tell me you…"

"So, you did know…" Leonardo nodded to himself. "Unforgivable. You have broken one of the rules, Xue. Do you know what to do if you break one of them?"

"Where is she?!" Xue grabbed his shirt, angrily.

Leonardo stood very still and glared back. "Are you also going to betray us, your friends? Our beliefs?"

"Well, it _sucks_!" Xue said. "That wasn't the reason I even joined the Silver Company in the first place! Now, tell me where Ruby is, Leo!" Xue then was pushed back when the water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he drop down the hole and landed on the lower floor below. "Ow…" he sat up.

"That would be the last time I hear you call me that name," Leonardo glared. His voice tone became very serious. "If you're really going to find that girl, then fall further down to the river. That's where I last seen her."

Xue stood up and walked close to the edge. "Wow, I didn't know this building had a river under it," he said.

When Xue was going to jump, Leonardo said, "Leave your bit beast behind if you're going to leave the Empty Hearts."

The red haired guy looked up at Leonardo. Ah had been with Xue for so long but it had to be his bit beast or Ruby. Xue glared and called it out. "Ah, come here," he said. The mole appeared as the earth shake a little. Xue smiled and hugged its arm. "I'll come back for you later…" Xue whispered. The mole did not say anything and Xue let go. He ran and jumped right down towards the river with a big splash.

"Was that all right, sir?" one man asked.

Leonardo glanced back to the man behind him. "I guess so. Though, I didn't really except for Xue to do that without a second thought. Leaving his bit beast behind like that… Just because of Ruby, he left even though he knew Ah for a long time." Leonardo looked at the mole and sighed. "Xue rather go after Ruby… why does he worry about her so much, I wonder?"

The man stared at the mole. "Perhaps he likes her?" he guessed.

"No way!" Leonardo waved his hand, finding it impossible. "He's been chasing Jamie around for more than two years with determination! There's just no way he would leave and find another girl to chase after. …I will have Jamie look into their past in the files someday," he decided, rather interested in it. The water still float around him and he smirked. "Go after Xue… and if you see Dranzer, bring it back to me."

The water obeyed and flew towards the river below. The mole watched it leave and looked up at Leonardo, disappearing into dust.

Leonardo smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm really in trouble now. I should go and recruit for more members and think of more excuses that happened today."

"Sir… please just be honest with the boss."

* * *

"Where's Grandpa?" Hilary asked, finding Kai sitting on the roof of the dojo again. She looked up at him and he just remained silence. "Did he go to visit Tyson again?"

"…Yeah," he answered. He heard her footsteps walking away and fading. When he was sure she left, he sat up and pulled out his cell phone. "I wonder if I should get this repair," he thought. He did throw it in the water the other day but got it back, but it is no longer working. He put it away and went into the dojo. Though he wants to fix it, he did not have the money. It would not matter anyway because at the same time, he did not want to get it fix either.

* * *

"Whoa, what Eve said was true!" Enrique said, following Ruby around the house. "Are you sure? I'll treat you _really_ nice."

Ruby glared. "Leave me alone, will you?" she asked. She hit her foot on the sofa in the living room. "Ow, ow," she whined, tears falling down from her eyes.

Enrique pouted. "Why don't you try to get to know me first? I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Hajime!" Ruby called. The chimera appeared from her shadow and growled at Enrique to back off, which he did.

"Oh," Enrique smirked. "You want to battle?" He looked at Ruby, who seemed to have gotten really angry and Enrique laughed. "Geez… fine, I'll ask next time!"

Eve slammed the front door of the house open and glared at Enrique. The chimera is out and glaring at the blond boy so he must have been up to the same thing again. "Seriously, stop wasting your time with Ruby," Eve sighed, walking in and leaving the door open. In her hand, she carried a brown bag. She glared at Enrique again.

"What?" Enrique asked. "I didn't even do anything."

"I brought new clothes for Ruby, so leave this house," Eve told him.

Enrique laughed, "Oh, that's it? You ladies can just change in her bedroom." Within a minute, Eve had kicked him out of the house and the door shut behind him. "Geez, I'm not a pervert or anything. I'm more well-mannered, you know," he said, pouting.

Ruby and Eve had gone up to Ruby's room and Hajime waited out in the hallway. Ruby put on blue short shorts and a sleeveless dark red shirt. Eve had brought her a new long black jacket too. "What's this?" Eve grabbed a little book out of Ruby's old jacket. She looked inside but the words were faded. "What's this little notebook for, Ruby?"

"That's…" Ruby sat on the bed. "I think it's my diary. Can you throw it away? I don't need it anymore."

"You _had_ a diary?" Eve asked, surprised. She put the diary on the desk. "I didn't know that."

"I brought it the day before I met Kai," Ruby smiled. "I didn't write much, but I'm glad no one will be able to read my thoughts during those times…" Ruby touched her empty left sleeve where her arm is no longer there. Her cell phone was no longer with her, it must have fallen into the river somewhere. "Hey, where did you buy these clothes?" she asked. She thought they were in the middle of nowhere… are they not?

Eve laughed, "It's one of Spirit's ability. Teleportation. I visited an old friend of mine who owns a shop and she gave me a huge discount."

"Spirit…?"

"To tell you the truth," Eve sat down next to her. "The one who saved me when I needed help while I was going to drown in the same river is Spirit, who became my bit beast that day. It saved my life and we end up the shore on Enrique's vacation home. We created a pact." Eve smiled. "I was surprised to hear that Enrique found you unconscious on the shore when he dragged you in. What shocked me more were that chimera and your missing arm! That chimera never left the room when you were sleeping, you know."

Ruby felt thankful to be alive and smiled. "So, you have a bit beast now? Where is it?" she asked.

"I only seen it once," Eve said, patting on Ruby's shoulder. "Right now, Spirit is on my shoulders, invisible." Eve touched her own shoulder, feeling the warm fur of her bit beast. "It takes a form of a cat's body with long thin ears with a long tail," Eve said. "Want to feel Spirit?"

"Okay…" Ruby nodded.

Eve smiled as Spirit became visible and jumped on Ruby's lap. Its fur is white, the paws and the tip of the long tail were light blue. Even the tip of the long ears was light blue. It purred when Ruby was going to pat it, but then Ruby accidentally poked Spirit's right eye. The cat cried and disappeared, jumping off her lap.

Ruby's face had sweats dripping down. She could not feel the cat on her lap anymore. "…What did I just do?" she asked. She felt something when her fingers touched the cat but could not tell what it was.

Eve nervously laughed, "Yeah… you poke Spirit's eye…"

* * *

Enrique walked down to the shore, bored to death. He was kicked out of his own home! Not that he mind though. They are females after all and he's a gentleman. That's a good thing.

He looked at the mouth of the river pass the large lake and saw a body. "Whoa, that's the third person to end up on this shore…" he sweat dropped. "Ah!" Now is not the time to think about that, he quickly ran to the person who was laying his face down in the sandy water.

The person had red hair and lay very still on the sand. The person is a male, Enrique can easily tell.

"Hey," Enrique called as he slowly walked towards him. When Enrique stood next to him, he picked up a long wooden stick and touched the unconscious body with it. "Hello?" No answer. "I should tell this to Eve…" Enrique ran back to the house and opened the door. "Eve, Ruby!" he shouted, not daring to step inside. "There's another person on the shore, an out-cold one by the way!"

Both girls walked down the stairs, Ruby's in different clothes, and he walked them outside back to where the body is. Enrique offer to hold Ruby's hand so he could help her walk where they were heading, but Eve took Ruby's hand and guided her. "Hey, that looks like Xue," Eve said when she was only a few yards away. Enrique's a head of them, already kneeling down next to the guy on the ground.

"Xue?" Ruby exclaimed, rushing behind Eve.

The moment Xue heard Ruby's voice he quickly raised to his feet, scaring the hell out of Enrique. "Ah! Ruby! You're alivvveeeee!" he ran to her with open arms, laughing joyfully.

Ruby felt his arms around her and she was going to fall backwards because of his sudden embrace, which caused Eve to let go her hand. "Why are you here?" Ruby asked, "Are you alright?" She heard him sniffing and felt something wet on her shoulder where his chin lay. "…Xue?" her hand moved up to his back.

Xue's tears overflowed as he hugged her tightly. "Thank… god…" he whispered, almost sobbing. She could hardly breathe but she did not say anything. Xue let her go when he saw Eve. His tears fell even more and he hugged Eve also. "You're here too! We're all together again!" he shouted happily. "After so long, we're together again!"

Eve sweat dropped and patted on his back. "There, there…" she said. "And you didn't have to repeat that."

Enrique looked at Xue, half jealous that he gets to hug the ladies who refuse to let him hug them. He pouted, "So, what's his relationship with the two of you?"

Time passed and the four of them returned back to the house. They sat on the sofas in the living room. After a little catching up, Xue explained that he had left the Empty Hearts for good. "Why did you do that?" Ruby asked, concerned. "What about your bit beast?"

"I'll get it back," Xue smiled. He's sitting on the ground and she's next to him on the sofa. Across from them sat Eve and Enrique. Xue looked at Ruby, sadden. "So, you're really blind…"

She nodded, "I think so. I hope it's only for a while though…" It sounds too good to be true though. She does not really know at all. "Hey, maybe Viper can heal them for me!" she smiled, remembering about the snake's healing ability.

"Who's Viper?" the three of them asked.

"The snake," Ruby said. "Hajime! Viper! Can you two come out?"

The growling tiger stepped out of Ruby's shadow behind her and went to lie down on the ground behind the sofa, away from everyone's sight. Xue smiled brightly, "Wow! You actually _tame_ that thing!"

Ruby turned her head. "Viper, you said you have healing abilities, right? Can you heal my eyes for me?" There's no reply. "Viper?"

"Bit beasts don't talk," Enrique said, pointing it out.

"But Viper can speak," Ruby said. "She knows the human language when the company were experimenting the chimera." The three people looked at one another, not really believing her. "What's up with the silence? I'm telling the truth."

"Well," Eve said. "I'm sure that's possible if a bit beast had been experimented on…"

Enrique snorted, "Still, it's hard to believe a bit beast have lips to form the words."

Ruby stood up and her hand ran along the sofa as she walked around it. She felt the chimera when her foot lightly hit it and she kneeled down. "Viper? Why won't you talk?" she asked, touching the snake's body.

Viper quietly looked at the tiger. She still had not say anything.

Unexpectedly, water crashed into the house and grabbed Ruby, trapping her inside the water itself. The rest of the water pushed everyone away and hurried to leave.

Xue coughed the water out of his mouth and nose. He looked up and saw Ruby being taken away. "Ruby!"


	14. Happiness

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 14 – Happiness**

Bryan walked through town in China where the White Tigers usually hangs around. He knows which town because Mr. Dickenson had informed it. Bryan wondered around for the longest time. It's a good thing that Mr. Dickenson had prepared him money from this land or else he would have starved. Although, there isn't anything for him to eat so he had to eat the weirdest things. Silkworms, seahorses, and… well he did not really eat them because those were just on the streets as he walked by.

There were no signs or traces of the White Tigers. This was getting rather tiring and Bryan could not ask the Chinese people about where they might know Ray and his friends. He does not speak Chinese after all. He tried to ask for Ray and his teammates to the people, just to see if they get what he was trying to say. He pointed and made gestures.

It really was not working. The good thing is that there were some who understood him, but still they do not know. Every time he speaks in English, the Chinese people would crowd around him and talk to him in English as well. He tried to lose them and told them to leave him alone if they do not know where Ray is.

"Man," Bryan hissed, kicking a bottle of empty beer on the street. "What as total waste of my time."

He looked ahead of him and saw a girl with black hair and gray eyes. Her hair is in high pigtails and her hair hung to her shoulders. She's standing on a bench and stared back at him, smirking. "Hey…" she greeted. She seem to be at the age of sixteen or younger.

Bryan just glared at the girl. So what if she can speak English? It's not like she would know where the White Tigers are. No doubt about that. He turned to walk away. If he starts to talk, people would follow him around again.

"I know where Ray and the others are," she said.

He turned his head and looked at her. Her English sounded perfect. When Chinese people instantly heard English they all suddenly walked by to listen to their conversation, practicing to listen to the language they were speaking in. Bryan asked the girl, "How did you know that I was looking for them?"

She giggled and jumped down off the bench. She twirled around up to him. "I hear from strangers walking by and saying there someone who speaks English here," she said, walking up to him. "They said something about him wanting to know where Ray is."

"So," he turned to her. "Where are they?"

The girl pointed to the sunset. "If you head fifty miles that way, you'll see a cave. They're probably resting there ever since they got hurt," she grinned.

"…How do you know this?" he asked, suspiciously glaring at her.

"We've been in contact, duh," she slapped him in the arm, laughing. "We use pigeons and stuff. Like the old times."

Bryan's eyebrow twitched when she slapped him. "…Whatever," he said. Maybe he will trust her. At least he has a clue now. He walked away but then she grabbed him. "What?" he looked at her.

"You didn't thank me!" she said.

"Hey, I didn't want to find them in the first place," Bryan pulled away from her. "Even if you didn't come along and tell me where they were, I would have just gone home."

The girl pouted. "Okay, fine. Goodbye!" She quickly walked away pass the crowd. "I don't think I'll see you around again anyway. What an asshole!"

"As… ho…" a Chinese middle age man nodded. "What does that mean?"

Bryan turned around away from the crowd. _Yeah, I don't think I'll ever see you again either._ He thought, smirking. She looked the type who would cause trouble for him so he hoped not to see her ever again.

* * *

"Ruby!" Xue shouted. He quickly stood up and ran after the wave that was taking Ruby away. Eve and Enrique also followed outside.

The chimera quickly ran pass them, angrily roaring at the moving water. The shadows under the water turned into spikes and thrust inside the water and then wrapping around Ruby's body, creating a barrier. Ruby nearly drowned from the panic. She touched the solid shadow as Hajime controlled it in mid air.

"That's Leo's bit beast, Serpent," Eve lightly glared. She remembered her rough time when she was almost drown, meeting Leonardo for the first time.

Xue snapped his fingers and said, "Oh damn it, I don't have Ah with me. I can't fight."

"I'll handle this!" Enrique smirked. "Hey, Amphisbaena!" he called. The huge two-headed lizard appeared as the sand in the ground became like a quick sand. "Stay back Eve!" he waved. "And the guy with red hair, if you don't want to die, get to some place that's safe."

"Dumb ass Enrique," Eve glared. He's being so reckless. Her feet were sinking into the sand. Xue withdraws from the scene, knowing there is nothing for him to do here right now. "Spirit, can you help them out here?" Eve patted on it's head. The cat appeared on her shoulder, where it has always been. "Please use your ability to hide me and Ruby," Eve said.

The cat nodded and jumped into the air. It hurried and pounced on the Hajime's head, quickly talking in its cat language. The tiger glared but slightly nodded its head. Just when the water quickly aimed to attack them, the two bit beasts disappeared along with Ruby and Eve.

"Hey! You liquid beast!" Enrique smirked. "You better keep your eyes on Amphisbaena. Or else you'll make your master cry!"

The water turned into a sea serpent, showing its sharp fangs at the blond guy. Its body is deep dark blue and hungry red eyes. It's body fill the whole large lake. The serpent hissed at Amphisbaena and called for an enormous wave behind it. Earth raised around Amphisbaena as it roared. It created four walls in front of itself for any protection from the sea serpent.

"Heh," Enrique brushed his bangs away from his face. "You're pretty huge, you snake. Let's see what you got."

The wave hit the wall of earth, nearly crushing Amphisbaena's defense. The two bit beasts stood still, glaring one another down.

Everything was quiet until something suddenly appeared when Enrique blinked. A rag doll levitated close to his face and he backed away from it. The doll had long black hair, violet eyes, violet dress, no fingers and toes. It looked like a normal doll, but older and dirtier looking.

"…Eh?" he looked at girl doll.

The doll did not have a smile but rather an upside down smile. It flew backwards to the sea serpent and patted its head with its ragged arm.

"What the hell is that?" Eve asked. She and the others were not that far from where Enrique is standing. "That doll's floating…"

"That's Lulu," Xue said, standing by her side. "It's a bit beast."

Ruby wanted to look but then remember she could not see. "Eve says it's a doll… but you say it's a bit beast… then… What? A bit beast is supposed to be some kind of beast, isn't it?"

"I have no idea either," Xue shrugged. "I lived with the Empty Hearts for a long time but I haven't ever met the bit beast's master."

"Whom does it belong to?" Eve asked.

Xue smiled, "An _cute_ eight-year-old girl, I heard." Eve and Ruby were silent for a second.

"Even a little child joined the Empty Hearts?" Ruby exclaimed. "Why? What's up with that, Xue?"

"And there's nothing you should be smiling about," Eve said when he smiled about the 'cute' little girl. "Do you know why a child as young as that cab even be with the enemy?"

Xue shrugged again. "I honestly don't know," he said. "The little girl joined two years ago."

Eve sighed. Something popped in her mind and she grabbed Xue's arm. "How's Jamie?" she asked.

"She's doing good!" he chuckled, giving her a thumps up. "The only thing that is wrong that she's a very cold person right now. She's nothing like what you had described about long ago."

"I wonder…" Eve lowered her head and stared at the ground.

Ruby could tell that Eve is sad about what Xue had just said. Jamie is Eve's younger sister, who should be sixteen years old by now. Jamie went missing for almost a year and Eve have been trying to find her all this time. Before Ruby met Kai, Eve had asked Ruby to sneak into the Silver Company to find information on Jamie while she was going to steal the chimera chip as well. After she had taken the chimera, she also found info in an office and found Jamie's recent traveling around the world. She had given to Eve so she could look for her sister, following where Jamie had gone to track her down.

Back to Enrique, he did not have a chance to even continue battling because the sea serpent turned back into liquid and left. The doll turned itself into water as well, leaving along with Serpent back up the river.

Enrique and Amphisbaena both were silent, standing really still. Eve, Ruby, and Xue walked up to him. "Hey," Eve said. Spirit is on her shoulder again but it remained invisible to the others. "I suggest we leave now. It might tell Leo where our location is."

Amphisbaena disappeared and the earth reformed back to normal. He looked at Eve. "But where?" he asked. He looked at this vacation home and sighed heavily. It is in ruins now.

"Let's go and return Dranzer first," Eve said, looking at Ruby.

Ruby flinched when she heard what Eve had said. She did not want to go, but Kai would really love it if he gets it back. "Sure… but how? We're going to have to walk or become hitchhikers."

"Yay! We get to see Kai!" Xue ran around in circles, laughing. "I can finally ask him about his secret!" What he meant how Ruby fell in love with a guy like him. Xue truly wanted to learn how to attract girls too so he is really hoping to see Kai really soon.

Eve patted on Spirit's head. "Don't worry. Spirit has the skill to teleport. If I picture a person, it would take us to him or her. Usually not in front of them, just around the area."

"That's cool!" Xue jumped around. He went and grabbed Spirit, knowing it was on Eve's shoulder. "We're counting on you, Spirit!"

Even though Xue had left the Empty Hearts, as he had said earlier, something's bothering Enrique. He couldn't just trust his guy who acts like a kid. "Oh hey," Enrique looked at Xue. "So, if Eve's sister is with the Empty Hearts… what about Johnny?"

"You know him?" Xue and Ruby asked at the same time.

"If you haven't been watching TV, Johnny and I were teammates," Enrique gave them a flat look. "Robert, Oliver, Johnny, and I all went our own ways because we had a fight. And there was a battle with the Empty Hearts and it was just because of a hot chick who had all four of us fighting one another. She looked Chinese to me, but anyway… Johnny said he wanted to join them, which I happen to have overheard but I didn't do anything to stop him. So… I'm wondering if he was serious and still is with the Empty Hearts."

"I saw him," Ruby said.

"Yep, he's still there," Xue nodded.

Enrique sighed, "I see…"

Eve patted on her 'distant' cousin's head with a smile. "Don't you worry about your friend, Enrique. I'm sure he'll come around soon," she said.

"Like I care," Enrique shrugged. He slapped her hand away when she did not stop patting on his head. "Okay, just picture Kai so we can get this over with."

"You're coming along?" Ruby asked.

"Of course he is," Eve said, chuckling. "He can be really useful when we're out number by strength. We'll need all the help we can get. I know it's a pain to bring him along if he ever sees cute girls but…"

Enrique nodded, "That's right! But Eve, I don't need any more chicks. I've got Ruby here!"

Ruby made a disgusted face as Xue pulled her away from the blond hair guy. "Hey, Xue," Ruby grabbed his arm. "Why did you come here for? Did Leo kick you down to the river?"

Eve and Enrique were having their own little conversation. Xue smiled and put his arm around Ruby's neck. "No, he gave me a choice. He said I could either forget about you and stay with his team or go after you and leave Ah behind. Of course, I chose you. You're my best friend after all!" he hugged her, laughing out loud. "And thank god I chose to leave! I mean, like, Eve's here too! This is where I should be!! Yeah!!"

Ruby slightly blushed and giggled. He is like a little brother to her but she started to wonder if Xue liked her in a different way or something. _No wait, he likes Jamie._ She remembered when he could not stop talking about Jamie six months ago. Maybe he just really cares about his friends. That's the kind of guy he is.

Xue stopped laughing and thought to himself. _I'll do anything for happiness… for my friends and me…_he smiled. He took Ruby's hand and the both of them started to jump around with joy.


	15. Not Wanting To Let Go

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Aki no Kaze** – I know what you mean. LOL I realized now that you said it.

**suzanne** – Yes, I know it's your opinion so you don't have to apologize about it. Thank you for letting me know.

**Aoiki Moon-chan** – I do have grammar problems… and that makes me really sad. T_T

* * *

Author's Little Note:

If anyone didn't notice, I changed the summary.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 15 – Not Wanting To Let Go**

Tyson walked out of his room in the afternoon and down the hallway. He heard Kai's voice from next door and went to see whom he's talking to. Tyson stood by the open bedroom door as Kai hanged up his cell phone. "Who were you talking to just now, Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai looked out the window, putting his cell phone. He had repaired it yesterday. "Mr. Dickenson," Kai replied to Tyson's question. "I told him about you two days ago and he said he's on his way here now."

"Huh? Why?" Tyson was confused.

"What else could it be?" Kai sent him a light glare.

"…" Tyson scratched his cheek, silent. "Anyway, you want to come along with me to go out with Hilary and Kenny to get something to eat."

"Moron, you're not supposed to go out any where," Kai reminded.

Tyson sighed heavily. "I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing! And there's nothing around here to eat!"

Kai turned back to look outside again.

He waited for Kai to say something. After a minute, Tyson walked away. "Arg! Fine, whatever, you anti-social lone wolf!"

"I'll smack your head if you said that again," Kai said, knowing Tyson had heard him.

Kai took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He went to his contact list and there's nothing on it anymore. When it was being repaired, some memories were lost. Kai wanted to hear Ruby's voice. Maybe just for a little bit. Ask her how she's doing and what's she's doing. With a deep sigh, he threw his cell phone on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Ow! Careful Tyson!" Hilary's voice came from the front door.

Kai stopped walking and looked over to Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary. The three of them looked like as if they were going to sneak out of the dojo.

"Eh? What's wrong with you hand?" Tyson asked, grabbing for it. She hid her hand behind her back. "Are you injured?" Tyson looked worried.

Hilary laughed and slapped his arm with her other hand. "It's healing so it's nothing," she replied.

Kenny pushed his glasses up. "Tyson, don't tell me you haven't notice it since a few days ago," he sighed. Kenny is almost as tall as Hilary. What a surprise.

"Really?" Tyson blinked. "I didn't see it."

"Anyway, let's go," Hilary said.

"You three, stay where you are," Kai glared.

Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary looked back at Kai, pouting a bit. "Damn, we're already caught," Tyson whispered to Kenny.

Kai gave him a flat look. Tyson had already told him about it so there is no point whispering and talking like that. "Mr. Dickenson had said to stay put. You guys will get into trouble sooner or later if you step outside," Kai said.

"Since when did you care?" Tyson grinned.

"It's only common sense, Tyson," Kenny told him.

"What? You're on his side?" Tyson turned his head sharply to him.

Kenny smiled, "I never said I would come along."

Hilary and Tyson sighed, feeling defeated. Tyson had not lost hope though. He grabbed both Hilary and Kenny, running out of the dojo. Kai could not believe what he just did and ran after them.

"Hey wait!" Kenny cried. "Tyson!"

Tyson quickly stopped walking when he saw a dark green sport car at the front gate. He could not see the people behind the dark windows. Hilary looked at the car and at Tyson, "Is that Mr. Dickenson's car parking right there?"

"He wouldn't arrive _that_ early," Kai said, standing at the front door. "And he wouldn't be riding in _anything_ like that."

The window at the back seat opened all the way down and Xue's bright smile surprised everyone. "Hello everybody!" Xue laughed cheerfully, waving his hand back and forth.

"Hey! You're that same guy who attacked us that day!" Tyson pointed, half glaring.

"Let's get back inside the dojo," Kenny said, pulling Tyson and Hilary's shirt. "We'll get kill!"

Kai hurried and stood in front of his friends. "What do you want now?" he glared.

The other window at the front seat and Enrique waved. "Relax," he chuckled. "He's not an enemy anymore."

"Enrique?" they all said in unison.

"Yo," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked, walking up to the car. Kai, Hilary, and Kenny did the same. "Where are your friends from the Majestics?"

"We split," Enrique answered with a small smile.

Kai thought about Spencer, the one who was going to find Enrique and his friends. _I wonder what Spencer's doing right now._ Kai thought to himself. "Why are you with him?" Kai asked, pointing at Xue.

Xue smiled happily. "So we meet at last, Himawari-chan!" he said, climbing out of the car through the window towards Kai. Someone sat with him in the back also and pulled Xue back in. "Hey, what are you doing, Ruby? This is my chance to talk to Kai!" Xue complained.

"Ruby?" Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary said in unison again.

Tyson put his head in the car, pushing Xue to the side. "Ruby! Hey, good to see you again!" Tyson smiled brightly.

Ruby smiled nervously with a nod. She wore sunglasses and remained facing the front. If she turns, he might notice her missing arm under her jacket. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I thought you said it was dangerous here."

Kai heard her voice and wanted to kick Tyson out of the way.

"Yeah, but I think this has become one of the safest place now," Tyson chuckled.

"I want to see Ruby too," Kenny said, pushing Tyson so he can also put his head in.

Ruby turned her head. "Good to see you two again," she smiled.

Eve quietly listened to them from the driver's seat.

Hilary pulled out Tyson and then Kenny with one hand. "How did you two know Ruby?" she asked.

"Long story," Tyson said, making a tone to hint that he did not want to tell it.

Xue looked at Hilary's hand and smiled. "I see your hand's doing okay," he said out loud so Ruby can hear.

"Y-Yeah…" Hilary nodded. Now that she saw Xue up closely, she remembered him when he attacked Tyson and Kenny. The red hair guy and the dark blue hair guy, but she does not know the one with the dark blue hair.

Ruby handed Xue a red cell phone and he took it. "Here," Xue held the cell phone to Hilary. "This is for you."

"Why?" Hilary asked, looking at it and not taking it.

Ruby bit her lower lip and sighed. "If you ever need or want help… my number is in it. So call me whenever you like…" Ruby said. "And… I'm sorry that I shot you."

"You shot Hilary?" Tyson's eyes widen in surprised. "What happened?"

"Long story," Hilary said. She turned her attention back to Ruby. "Um, it's alright. I don't want the cell phone. I know you had reasons… right?"

Xue nodded. "That's right but just keep the cell phone. You may never know when you need our help whenever you get into any kind of trouble. Besides, we'll pay for your phone bills!" he laughed. "…And I'm sorry too… everyone." He smiled, sincerely meant it. "I got myself a new cell phone too and my number is in this. So call me whenever!"

He gently threw it to Hilary and she caught it. "Um… thanks," Hilary smiled.

"Oh and Kai…" Xue looked at him. Ruby handed Xue Dranzer inside the car. "Here," Xue smiled again, holding Dranzer to Kai. "We're really sorry…"

Kai looked at Dranzer and took it. He could feel the warmth of his Dranzer, something that he had not felt for more than a year. This could be a fake, but he knew it really is Dranzer. He looked at Xue with a glare. "What are you guys plotting now?"

"Don't make such a scary face," Xue said, faking his tears and sticking his head out of the car.

Tyson chuckled, pointing at Kai. "You'll get use to his face expressions," he told Xue, receiving a light punch from Kai on his shoulder.

"Let's leave," Ruby quietly said to Eve. "We have other things we must do."

Eve nodded. "Alright, get your head back in here, Xue," she said, looking back at the red haired guy.

"Can I stay with here for a while?" Xue asked. "I want to talk to Kai."

"Go then," Enrique said, encouraging him. For the past few days, Xue had been so close to Ruby and Enrique never got the time alone with her. This is his chance! "What do you think Eve?" Enrique smirked.

Eve and Ruby sighed. Eve nodded, "Sure whatever."

"Yay!" Xue quickly opened the door and jumped out. "I'll see you guys later then," he said, waving as he closed the door.

Eve pressed a button and locked the door.

"Wait," Kai pushed Xue out of the way. He walked up to the open window where Xue was sitting a second ago and looked inside. "Ruby, I need to talk to you, _alone_. Can you come out?"

Ruby felt uncomfortable. "…Are you still mad?" she asked.

Kai paused. "I'm not sure," he replied. He was not certain about how he felt. She did hurt Hilary and stole Dranzer but she had her reasons. What were her explanations for her actions though? He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what she's thinking.

"We're kinda busy at the moment," Enrique said, giving a flat look. "How about tomorrow, Kai?"

"Now," Kai said, almost demanding.

Ruby made sure she would not turn or he will see her empty left sleeve. "Not now," she said. _Maybe never._ She thought. Ruby reached for Eve's shoulder and said, "Let's hurry."

"Alright…" Eve silently sighed. She started up the car. "Later, Kai," Eve smiled.

Just when she was going to drive away, Kai reached in and grabbed Ruby's arm. His upper body went through the car window, legs out in the air. Everyone all looked at him with shock. Kai did not want to wait until later. He really wanted to talk to her. After what she had done, this is all she had to say?

"K-Kai!" Ruby glared as he pulled her. "Let go, you dumb ass!"

He would not. "Only for a moment, Ruby," he said.

"Xue, Enrique!" Ruby exclaimed, struggling.

"I'm sorry, man," Xue said and immediately grabbed one of Kai's legs and pulled him out. Kai fell on his knees but manage to still hold onto Ruby's wrist.

Enrique got out of the car and tried to pull Kai away from the car. "Hey, if the girl wants to be release, please do so!" Enrique told him, grunting. He pulled, but Kai still would not let go.

Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny stood where they were, silence. "Should we help?" Tyson asked, looking at them.

Kenny shrugged, "I don't know."

Hilary then hurried and tried to pull Xue away from Kai, who was trying to bite on Kai's arm to make him let Ruby go. "Stop it!" she grabbed Xue's arm, trying to pull him away. "Kai just want to talk to her!"

Ruby whined in pain. Her arm and head is out of the window. Kai pulled her wrist, Xue held Kai's arm which it holding Ruby, Enrique also did the same, and Hilary is trying to loosen Xue from Kai. Eve watched them from the driver's seat and sweat dropped at the situation, which was rather interesting. They all were moaning tiredly.

Kai's grip was getting loose as Ruby smiled brightly. "Keep it up!" she said.

Xue lightly glared at Hilary. "Get away before you get hurt," he warned, nicely.

Hilary pulled as hard as she could. "What… what is wrong with Kai wanting to talk to her?" she asked. "It's not going to hurt Ruby!"

"If you're girl, you should understand," Enrique said. "A girl doesn't want to see the guy, get it?"

"You're a guy!" Hilary countered, fiercely. "Don't you understand boys' feelings?"

Kai sighed heavily. "What the _hell_ are you two talking about?" he glared. "Don't make this sound like a couple fighting over something!"

Hilary looked back at Tyson and Kenny. "What are you two doing?!" she shouted. "Help us!"

Tyson and Kenny looked at each other and started to pull Enrique's other arm. "Ow!" Enrique cried. "Stop that!"

Everyone's pulling one another and Ruby struggled against the locked car door. Her sunglasses came off from all the shaking and pulling. "You guys are all just making it _worst_!" Ruby whined.

Kai looked at her eyes, which looked different. Her eyes did not look focus. "Ruby, I…" he tried to hold as tight as possible. He did not want to let go. He wanted to hold her. After a short moment, he lost his grip and everyone all fell down backwards.

"Hurry!" Ruby excitedly shouted.

"Right…" Eve chuckled. She pushed the petal and quickly drove away.

Enrique gasped and stood up. "Hey! Eve!" he shouted. The car turned around the corner and he sighed. "Great… leaving me behind with these bunch of…"

"What was the point of that again?" Tyson asked, getting up on his feet as the rest did. He looked Kai who turned to enter the dojo. "What's up with Kai lately?" Tyson asked the other people. "He's been acting strange for a while now."

"Who knows?" Kenny said.

Enrique smiled, "I guess I will just have to walk where Eve and Ruby are now."

Kai stopped in his tracks and looked at Enrique. "You stay here," he said. "I'm going to report this to Mr. Dickenson about the Majestics."

"Why?" Enrique smirked. "We don't have anything to do with each other anymore."

He glared. "If you go, then I'm going to follow you so I can talk to Ruby."

"Ah…" Enrique sweat dropped. He could tell that Ruby liked Kai so he does not want to give Kai a chance to talk to her. "Okay, fine," Enrique quickly said, bringing up his hands. "Just prepare a nice room and I'll stay here."

"You're not staying over or anything," Tyson said, giving him a flat look.

* * *

Kai had given Mr. Dickenson a call about Xue and Enrique. He is in the lobby with everyone else. Tyson did not go anywhere because Kai would not allow him. Grandpa came by and said the same thing as Kai. So Tyson is talking to Kenny and Hilary, while Xue and Enrique were chatting.

"So _that's_ what happen," Tyson said after Hilary explained him when Ruby shot her. "Must have really hurt…"

Hilary pouted, "That's all you have to say? Geez, can't you sound a little more caring?"

"Yeah, Tyson," Kenny said.

Tyson shrugged. "You're not much of a comfort too, Kenny. So don't look at me." He was not good at comforting anyway. Maybe that's not it. It could be that he just cannot think of anything that would sound soothing. Tyson looked at Hilary, silent.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he looked away.

Enrique rubbed his chin and stared at Xue. "Do you like Ruby too?" he asked.

Xue nodded, "Of course I do! We're like best friends!"

"Don't lie," Enrique smirked. "I can see you love her a lot."

"Well, I do," Xue smiled.

Enrique gave him a flat look. "Oh, never mind," he sighed.

Xue blinked, a bit confused. He laughed and walked off to Kai. "So…" Xue smiled brightly at Kai. "Can I ask you something?"

Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "…What?" he asked.

"Um…" he smiled nervously. "You see… I was wondering how Ruby fell for you… what method did you use that made her love you?" Xue chuckled when Kai slightly blushed. "I would like some advise so I can also use the same method for someone I love."

Kai covered his red face and hurried away before anyone else notices him. _Saying that out of nowhere…_ Kai thought mentally. He felt his face getting warmer when he thought about Ruby and rushed out of the room.

Xue stood still and silent. Enrique walked up to him. "Did I see what I just saw?" Enrique asked, surprised. "Did Kai just…?"

"Was it something I said?" Xue asked himself, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh! Wait Kai! You haven't given me advises yet!" Xue ran after Kai down the hall.

"Stay away from me!" Kai told him, running faster.

"Wait!" Xue cried. "I'm sorry for whatever I said! Please just tell me something! I must know your secret! Is it your blue face paint? Your personality? Please, you must tell me something!! Himawari-chaaannnn!! Come back hereeeeeeeeee!!!"

"Don't call me that!" Kai shouted angrily.


	16. Enemies’ Possible Objective

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Aki no Kaze** – LOL Thanks.

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus** – Yes, I keep asking myself the same thing myself. In fact, I don't like where that is going. He should just forget about her! I'll see what I can do though. Thanks for reading. It's always nice to know a new reviewer is reviewing. ^_^

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the slow update. I had essays to do, and still haven't work on them, and finals to study. I'll be free really soon… like in about a week or two. XD I hope.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 16 – Enemies' Possible Objective**

The sun was setting in the sky. There is a knock on the dojo's front door and Hilary went to open it. She looked up at an old man. "Mr. Dickenson?" she blinked. "Is that you?"

He's wearing a big gray T-shirt and white pants. He had large hat on and big dark sunglasses. Is this supposed to be some kind of disguise? "Well, hello Hilary," he kindly smiled at her. "How did you know it was me?"

She smiled nervously and just let him in without telling him anything. She called everyone out, but not Grandpa since he seems to be sleeping tiredly from the day. It took a while for Enrique to get up from his bed, even Xue's tired.

"So this is Xue…" Mr. Dickenson nodded at the red haired guy.

Xue waved with a smile. "Yo," he said.

"Tell me what you know," Kai said, looking at the old man. "I want every detail about the Silver Company right here and now. You didn't even tell me that other day when Tala and the others left."

"I want to know too," Tyson said. He's about just as anxious as Kai and he had no idea what is going on so he wanted an explanation.

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Ho ho… That's fine. Now where should I start…?" He rubbed his chin, thinking. "From what I have found out, the Silver Company are planning to make the powerful and ultimate bit beast by combining other bit beasts together. The leader of that company wants Dragoon, Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel to be able to complete his satisfaction."

"Why those four?" Kenny asked, pushing his glasses up. Mr. Dickenson gave a light shrug.

"Because we're powerful!" Tyson smiled.

"Who knows?" Mr. Dickenson said. "Perhaps it is because those four bit beasts are like the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations."

"What is that?" Enrique asked.

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "The Chinese constellations are the way ancient Chinese grouped the stars in the sky but I do not know if that is the reason why they would want to get the four bitbeasts just because of that. I don't have the details yet."

"So, do they plan to take over the world?" Kai glared. "We're supposed to save the world from their evil plans? That's getting old." He did not want to get involve in this. It is all just pointless but going after his Dranzer is something he would never forgive.

"Hey, I want to save the world!" Tyson said, raising his hand with a bright smile.

Kai smirked, "I'll let you have the heroic role then."

"Why thanks!" Tyson laughed.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "This isn't a game, Tyson," she told him.

"Fusing bit beasts…" Kai thought out loud and then turned Xue. "Where's that chimera?"

Xue rubbed the back of his head. "It's Ruby's now," he said. "From what Ruby had told me, that chimera was just an fail experiment. It was decided to be given to Ruby… oh, now that I think about it, why did boss want Ruby to have it…?"

"Would you care to tell me what you know about the Silver Company?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Sure," Xue smiled with a nod. "Shoot me with any questions you have."

"The Empty Hearts…" the old man begun. "How many members are there? And what are their names?"

"Currently there are five of them," Xue answered, holding up five fingers. "Leo is the leader of the Empty Hearts. His bit beast is a sea serpent. Disadvantage, if you're going to go against him, don't fight him anywhere near water. Another member, her name is Jamie and she is the team's technician. She happens to be the younger sister of my friend, so please don't hurt her. And I really like her! I have never seen her bit beast before though because she rarely leaves and work anywhere. Oh, and there's Lucia who is this little eight-year-old girl. Her bit beast… I have no idea why but it takes the form of a doll. I haven't see so much of that either. Chun Mei, she has a nine-headed bird bit beast. Element, wind." Xue had given information more than Mr. Dickenson had asked. "And there's Johnny…"

"Johnny from the Majestics?" Tyson asked, nearly talking out loud. Xue nodded. "But why?" Tyson could not believe it. "Did something happen?"

Xue looked at Enrique. "Your story begins," Xue grinned.

Enrique sighed. "Um… he thought he would be better off by himself but I don't know why he joined the Empty Hearts when he said that. I have no idea what he was thinking. That's all I know really." Enrique sounded like he does not care, but that is what he really know about Johnny. He never got the chance to ask Johnny directly why he would do such a thing. Enrique could not stop him anyway.

"How surprising of McGregor," Kai said, not caring at all. He looked at the old man. "Did you receive any word from Tala and the others?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Why yes. Spencer met up with Robert and Oliver. They are heading their way here now. Bryan found information that the White Tigers are hiding in a forest somewhere and is tracking them down with Falborg. As for Tala… he haven't found Max and his friends yet and it seems we lost connection with that fellow since the last couple of days."

"Great," Kai groaned.

Hilary started to feel worry. What would happen now? The craziest she heard today is a company wanting to steal and fuse bit beasts. That's really cruel. "I don't want the bit beasts to be fused. That's just not right. I don't want that to happen to any bit beasts. Is there something we can do, Mr. Dickenson?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to have Kai and Tyson head over to America," Mr. Dickenson said. Kai and Tyson looked at each other. Mr. Dickenson continued. "And in case any thing else happens, I want Xue and Enrique to head to China."

"What?" Xue exclaimed. "But Jamie's in America right now with Chun Mei! I want to go there and see Jamie. Wait, why are you sending me to go to China? You're not my boss."

Kai looked at Xue. "Two members of the Empty Hearts are in America right now?" he asked.

Xue nodded. "That's right. I think all of us should head there right now!" he suggested. "That Tala guy will be toast for all we know!"

"I'm sure Tala will be fine," Tyson said. He knows it. "Besides, Max and his friends are there also."

"We don't know if Tala even met up with Max," Kai said. "And Tyson, how did you know Ruby?"

"Why questioning all of the sudden?" Tyson grinned. "Well, when Xue and that guy with the dark blue hair attacked me long ago, Dragoon awakened! It blew the enemies away with one strong wind! Kenny and I then were carried off to another continent on Dragoon's back. We had no idea where we were! Then we met Ruby and she helped us out for a while. After all that, we met Harumi and Rin when Ruby left us to die! Alone on the streets! That's it, really."

"So then," Enrique smirked. "What are we going to do? May I join you guys and stop our enemy from their _evil_ plans?"

"What do you think, Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked.

Mr. Dickenson smiled and thought for a moment. "Don't forget, Spencer and the other two boys are heading this way right. We should wait for them to arrive. We'll talk after that, so please remain hiding under this roof, everyone."

Everyone all looked at one another.

That night, Mr. Dickenson stayed with them and is currently explaining the matter with Grandpa.

Meanwhile, Xue is following Kai around again. "You have to tell me!" Xue said. "Is your secret method that secretive?"

Kai entered the kitchen and turned to Xue. They stopped walking. "Fine then… but in exchange, you tell me where Ruby is," Kai said.

Xue gave him a blank look. "Okay," he said without thinking and smiling.

In the kitchen, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and Enrique were enjoying themselves with chocolate pudding as a little snack before dinner. "Who's going to make dinner anyway?" Tyson asked. He remembered there is nothing in the refrigerator. They shrugged.

Kai looked at Xue. "…Are you going to tell me where she _really_ is?" he asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. Then he broke down into tears and shouted sadly. "I'm so sorry Ruby, but I must know Kai's secret love aura!"

"Will you be quiet about that?" Kai pushed him, glaring.

Xue laughed. "Ruby lives about six blocks from here up north. In a dark red building, an inn, room number five-five-zero-five. Now, tell me your secret!"

Kai walked pass him. "Just be yourself," he said.

"What?" Xue grabbed his arm. "I already tried that, but Jamie still doesn't like me!"

Kai sighed heavily and pulled away. "Then keep trying… and…" he looked over Xue to Tyson and them. He leaned closer and whispered, "Does Ruby really… like me?"

"Of course she likes you!" Xue happily said, out loud. He patted on Kai's shoulder and Kai glared at him for saying it so loud. "Now, go and confess to her!"

"Someone's in _love_!" Enrique called from the kitchen.

"Who?" Tyson and Kenny both smiled, interested.

Kai rushed out of their sights before they even say a word to him. He does not know if he should be happy to know Ruby likes him or not. What is this feeling that he's feeling right now? Though it was not strong, he felt a bit excited about it. _What am I even thinking about this?_ He wondered, half glaring. The way he feels right now, it's just like how he feels about Hilary. Just a faint feeling… He cares a little about them. The two of them are just friends, like Tyson and the others. _There's nothing to think about._ Kai told himself.

The only reason he wants to see Ruby right away is to ask her about something that he must know. There's _nothing_ to be excited about.


	17. Kei

Author's Note:

Done with school and hello winter break! Though, I still have a busy schedule for some reason… Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 17 – Kei**

Eve's on a chair by the desk, quickly typing away on her new black laptop. Her eyes stayed sharp as she read the popping windows. "Man, their security really is tight," she sighed, leaning back against the chair. Usually she would only take moments but guess today they have tighten it up so nobody can get into their system. Like the last time she did before she met Kai and when Ruby stole the chimera, it was pretty easy to get into their system.

Ruby came walking into the living room where Eve is. She dried her brown hair with a bright blue towel. She carefully took baby steps as she walked. "No luck?" Ruby asked, hearing Eve sighing.

"None," Eve sighed again. She looked at Ruby and smiled. "Did you slip in the shower or anything?"

She chuckled. "Almost, but I think I did fine without my eyesight…"

"You really don't want to see a doctor?" Eve suddenly asked. "Who knows if you're really blind or not?"

"I'm fine," Ruby said. "Besides, don't forget there are some people who works for the Silver Company are also working under cover around the world. We have to be careful. I don't want to risk going to a hospital just because of my eyes. I'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Eve said. "Oh yes, the order for the equipments you ordered had arrived. I'll go and pick it up for you."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks. That would help."

Eve closed her laptop and stood up. She walked to the door that leads to the hallway of the inn and opened it. "Don't go anywhere, you hear?" Eve said, worried about her.

"Right," she nodded. "Don't concern yourself too much about me." When she heard Eve closing the door, she sat down next to a nearby chair. She reached to touch her eyelids. She's starting to get use to being blind but missed the colors of the world very much. She then heard Viper's hissing sound near by. "Hajime? Viper?" Ruby stood up. "What are you two doing?"

The chimera walked by Ruby's side and lay on the ground. "I have something I want to talk to you about," Viper said.

Ruby kneeled down and smoothed Hajime's back. "Were you waiting until I was alone?" she asked. "Why won't you talk when they are around?"

"I don't feel like talking about that right now," Viper said. "Now… do you wish to know your surrounding? I can teach you a skill to see without needing your eyesight, Ruby. So, do you want to know?"

"…Skill?" Ruby asked.

"I have an ability that may help you," Viper told her. "I guess you can call it an Aura Ability."

"Aura…?" Ruby questioned. "What is that, Viper?"

The snake gladly explained, "Aura is treated like an emanation of energy, which surrounds all living things and also reflects the physical health. Humans, who created Hajime and I, injected this ability into us. We are like half living computers. Now that you made a pact with us, we can become one. You are us and we're you. You will also have our abilities, but it requires something you hold precious that you will have to give us."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked. "Since we're working together, why can't you just teach me?"

"We were program to feed on my master's precious possession for each ability you want to learn," Viper said. "You cannot learn if you don't give something in return. That is our rule."

The tiger growled softy and nuzzled Ruby's hand that had a sweet scent from the shampoo. Ruby smiled. "Okay," she said. "With this aura thing, I'm sure it can become something very useful for someone like me. Teach me now, Viper."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "No second thoughts?"

"I've decided," Ruby said. "Lately, I haven't had any second thoughts. I know what I'm doing, but if I regret it… I'll just find a way to fix it."

Hajime stood up and looked at Ruby. The lights around the room started to flicker. "Then," Viper quietly said. "I will take what is most important to you. You will not know what it is and will never what is missing. Will you accept that?"

"…Yeah," Ruby said, standing up as well. "I want to become stronger."

The shadows swirl around them as the lights turned off. "I won't do this often," Viper said. "I don't want you to lose too much just because you want to be stronger, understand? I'll let you learn this one instantly but it would take time to use it."

Ruby nodded.

* * *

Xue followed Kai down the dark streets. They ended up walking together to find Ruby because Xue wanted more advises but Kai had nothing else to tell him. "Is there something wrong with Ruby?" Kai asked, interrupting Xue's pleading.

"No," Xue replied with a smile. "She's doing just fine."

"I meant her eyes," Kai said. "There's something wrong with them." He's afraid to know the truth but it only made him more curious. Maybe there's nothing to worry about but he wanted to ask if something really is wrong. "I just have this one feeling about…" Kai trailed off.

Xue put his arms behind his head, stretching a little bit. "Well… if you really want to know… even if Ruby asked me not to tell you…"

Kai glanced at him.

"She could be blind for eternity."

"What?" Kai looked at him directly. "She's… what?"

Xue nodded. "Yeah, it was a total shock for me too. She didn't want anyone to worry about her too much so she asked Eve, Enrique, and I to be quiet about it. Ruby did plan to tell everyone eventually about her eyes. I think she's having a little hard time accepting her eyes at the moment. She doesn't say it, but I've known her for a long time."

"How did she…?"

"I don't know how she became blind," Xue said, knowing what Kai was going to ask. "I wanted to know too, but she didn't say anything. Maybe you can ask her, since she likes you and all."

Kai turned to look at the ground, continuing to walk. _Ruby… blind?_ He thought to himself. _Is she okay?_

"Xue, what are you doing bringing Kai all the way here?" Eve's voice came from ahead.

Kai and Xue looked at Eve, who had her arms crossed. "Hi, Eve," Xue smiled brightly.

"Ruby said not to bring anyone around here," Eve sighed. "Why are you even…?"

"I asked him to," Kai said.

Xue waved his hands. "No, I was the one who wanted to! That's just because I wanted to ask him about his methods of attracting girls!"

"You're still after Jaime?" Eve gave him a flat look, walking up to him. "I wish you luck but my younger sister really doesn't sound like she wants to be with you. Well, it's not like I want to discourage you either… but…"

"No! Don't say it!" Xue covered his ears. "I will try my best to ask her out myself. And I want to become your brother-in-law! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Eve chuckled nervously and looked at Kai. "So, how have you been, Kai?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kai replied.

"Well," Eve shrugged. "If you really want to see Ruby, just continue down this road to that building. Room five-five-zero-five." She pointed. "I'm just on my way to get something for Ruby. Xue, come with me."

"Huh? Why?" Xue asked when Eve grabbed his arm and dragged him.

Kai watched them leave and looked back at the inn. He walked towards it and it only took a few minutes. Just when he came to the front of the building, Ruby had walked out from the front doors with sunglasses. Kai silently watched her walk pass him. He was going to call her name, but then she tripped. He hurried and grabbed her arm, helping her to stay balance.

"Ah," Ruby sweat dropped. "Well, I think I need to work on that." She laughed at herself and turned to Kai as he let her go. "Sorry about that. Thanks."

He was silent, very silent when he saw her missing arm. He touched her sleeveless left arm and she backed away. _Her arm… what happened to her?_ He wanted to ask her out loud, but too shock to even raise his voice.

Ruby tilted her head sideways, confused. "What's your name?" she asked. He did not answer. "Oh, could it be… that you're mute?" Still he did not answer. "Then you should know sign language in the alphabet, right? I know them so you can just talk to me. What were you doing here?" She grabbed his hand. Kai slightly blushed and pulled away. "Relax," she said. "I'm blind. I can just feel your hand as you sign. So, what's your name…?"

She touched his hand again. Kai signed the letter K and paused. He then signed E and then I. Somehow he did not want her to know he was Kai. She would probably just leave if she knew right away or something. Maybe this way, he can talk to her freely without having her to worry.

"Kei?" she smiled. "I'm Ruby." She laughed, feeling comfortable around this guy. The moment she touched his hand, she felt really warm and happy. She let go of Kai's hand and said, "Anyway… if you have something you have to do, then I won't bother you."

Before she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and signed more letters. He signed fast and wondered if she caught what he had requested.

"You want to come along with me?" she asked. She can easily tell the hand signs and that amazed Kai. She learned from a certain person back in the past so she knew the hand sign language rather well.

'Yes' he signed, wanting to go with her.

Ruby thought for a second. She can use some company and test her new ability she just learned. He can help guide her around as she gets the feel of everything. "Okay, that's fine with me."

* * *

Johnny took a step into the dojo and looked around the empty area. His cold eyes glanced where the faint voices were.

"Tyson, Mr. Dickenson clearly stated we're not supposed to go out," Kenny whispered.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air in the front yard," Tyson said. "There's nothing to worry about!" The two of them walked into the room and saw Johnny staring at them. Tyson's smiling face turned serious. Johnny's now a member of the enemy. Thank god he remembers that and now's that Johnny is here can't be good.

Johnny grinned, "What's up, guys?"

* * *

Was Ruby really blind? She was walking all by herself without Kai helping too much. They did not talk and continued walking for a while.

"Hey," Ruby stopped in her tracks. She could feel an unusual energy from Kei and she turned to him. "What do you have in your pocket?" she asked. She could feel a warm presence from him when her ability in aura just increased.

Kai looked at her. The only thing he is carrying with him is Dranzer. "How did you know that?" he questioned. Ruby's mouth dropped when he talked. Kai covered his mouth. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be mute. The two of them did not talk for a moment when he spoke. "Ruby I…" he started.

Ruby sharply turned her head. "I feel a larger one," she said.

"…What do you mean?" Kai looked where she turned her head. All of a sudden a blast of fire was seen from where they were standing. He remembered about that area where the fire is. "What the hell? Isn't that where Tyson and the others are?" he exclaimed. Did they blow something up? No, mostly likely not.

"Hajime!" Ruby called.

Kai heard a tiger growled and watched it crawled out of Ruby's shadow. _That's the chimera from that time…_ he thought. So that is how it looks like.

Ruby hurried and got on Hajime's back and she looked at him. "Get on," she said. He looked at her. "Aren't you worried about Tyson? I am!" she told him. Kai quickly got on Hajime's back behind Ruby. "Hurry, we have to get there," she told the chimera.

Hajime flapped its wings and started to run. It took flight and flew straight towards the fire tornado.


	18. Devastating Flames

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Eden** – You'll know soon enough in this chapter and the next. :)

**Thunder Gardian** – Why, thank you!

**suzanne** – Perfection? Really? I should go and reread them and make sure the future chapters can be a little more like it! XD Thanks!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus** – Yes, since she likes him in a way so she should at least remember how he sounds like. Hehe.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I lie. I don't really have a busy schedule. I have anime to watch. XD My favorite video games aren't working in the PS2 so my dad's fixing it soon. If it still doesn't work, I'm buying another one. Yep, yep. But I'll be home for three long weeks because I don't leave the house often, especially when it's cold out. So I'll work on this story a lot more before New Year's hit.

For the readers who favorite this story and have not written at least one review, please do. At least once for every five chapters or something. I would like to know what you guys think. Or either send me a message once and a while. That would be great! I shall be waiting for them now! XD

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 18 – Devastating Flames**

Tyson silently breathed, surrounded by the flames. It did not feel hot and yet the fire is right there. He reached out and touched an invisible solid wall. "What the…?" his eyes widen. Is this some kind of barrier? Did something just protect him? The fire faded away and Tyson looked at Kenny, who was only right next to him. "Kenny…?"

Kenny did not move. Everything around them was all glowing with a faint light… including Kenny. As if time has froze but why is Tyson still moving? He looked at Kenny, whose expression showed he was surprised when Johnny had called out an attack on them after Johnny tried to convince Tyson to give up his Dragoon.

"Johnny," Tyson remembered and looked around.

"What happen here?" Johnny looked around him, confused. He is standing on Salamalyon's back. When he turned around he saw two women, both blond hair and violet eyes, standing on the street in front of the dojo. He looked behind the women and looked at something that was shining brightly. "What the hell is that thing?" Johnny pointed.

Harumi and Rin both smiled in relief. They were glad they were in time before the flames consumed anything. The both of them were just on their way to buy food for their cat, Sachi, but then heard Johnny's demanding for Dragoon. Harumi turned her head to her bit beast. It took form of a person but with one leg, clawed foot and no head. Its large wings were the arms. Its body is in crystallized pure white crystal and is as tall as Harumi.

Johnny looked at the two women. _They must have done something…_ He thought. _Is that thing a bit beast?_ He heard the sound of a tiger roaring and looked up at the sky.

The chimera dropped on the dojo's yard on its four legs. Kai got off and glared at Johnny. "Why… isn't it McGregor?" he said.

Enrique stepped outside of the dojo when everything seems to have change. He looked up at Johnny with a shook expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Johnny ignored the two guys and looked at Ruby. "So… you're safe, eh, Ruby?" he crossed his arms.

Ruby did not response to that. They might have been good friends if he was not one of the Empty Hearts but Leonardo had left a bad expression on her. She does not like any one who works for the Silver Company. "Are you here to take Dranzer?" she asked, not letting her guard down. Hajime looked like it's really to pounce on Salamalyon.

"I'm here to take Dragoon," Johnny said, grinning. "But sure, while I'm at it, I'll take Kai's precious bit beast as well."

"I like to see that," Kai smirked.

"Humph," Johnny smirked back, uncrossing his arms.

"Hey…" Tyson called. The wind rapidly surrounded everyone and they all looked at him. Tyson beamed, "If you're going to take my Dragoon, you're gonna have to fight for it!" He chuckled as Johnny lightly glared at him. "Well, either way, you're not going to beat me! I'm the world champ after all!"

"Whatever," Johnny rolled his eyes. _I doubt you train through hell like I did._ He smirked, having confident in himself.

"But wait," Ruby said. "What about the city? You'll just cause it to…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling a weird atmosphere around her now that she thought about it. It did not feel alive. "Hey, Kai… what happen around here?"

Kai looked around, clueless. "I have no idea," he said.

"Everything's glowing…" Enrique blinked.

"It's my mom's bit beast's ability," Rin said. "Tenshi used Time Dimension. The time here froze around the city."

"Time…?" Kai looked at her. "Time froze? Really? Why are we still here moving and talking then?"

"That's because we all have bit beasts," Rin clarified. "It doesn't work upon bit beasts and their masters."

Tyson looked at Kenny. "Oh, that would explain him then," he waved his hand in front of Kenny's face. As for Hilary, she must be somewhere else right now. That's a relief for Tyson.

Johnny lost his patience a bit They were talking as if he was never here. Salamalyon's flames strike towards Tyson but then the wind broke it off. "Shut up and let's start this," Johnny glared.

A tornado formed from the sky and Dragoon appeared out of it, spreading its wings, leaving the wind continuously strong among them. Tyson rubbed his nose, grinning hungrily for a battle. He's been 'lock up' for almost a year after all. "Well then, let the action start!" he said, holding his cap down on his head.

"Salamalyon!" Johnny exclaimed.

The flames crushed down towards Dragoon and everyone else, spreading the burning flames miles around.

* * *

Far from the flames, Ruby appeared out of thin air on top of a tall building. "Whoa!" Ruby managed to land on her two feet.

Kai, Enrique, Harumi, Rin, and the chimera appeared along with her, out of thin air. They looked around, confused about how they just suddenly standing on the roof of some building. Eve and Xue stood in front of them with smiles.

"Good job, Spirit," Eve patted on the cat's head while it was sitting around her shoulder. It still remained invisible to everyone. What a shy bit beast.

"Eve," Kai looked at her. "How did we…?"

"My bit beast can teleport me to people and people to me," Eve smiled, a bit tired. "Just thought I should get you guys out of that battle. Though it does drain my energy." Her body is not catching up to her bit beast's ability so it worn her out a few times.

Xue walked up to Ruby, smiling happily. "Spirit has a long hearing range and told Eve about you guys," he told them. "So, what's up with the glowing things around?"

"Bit beast's ability thing," Ruby said. Xue nodded since that's all he needs to know.

Rin and Tenshi lightly pushed Harumi towards Ruby. Harumi hesitated and stared at Ruby. Her daughter… her beautiful daughter is within her arm reach but she felt worried, worry if Ruby would take this seriously or not that she is her mother.

Ruby tilted her head to Harumi. Ruby did not know who this person is but only knows she had a bit beast that paused time. Ruby smiled, "What's your name?"

Xue, Eve, Kai, Enrique, Rin, and Tenshi watched the mother and daughter silently.

"What's going on?" Xue looked at Eve, who shrugged in reply.

Harumi noticed Ruby's missing left arm and her blindness behind the sunglasses. Her tears fell down, not knowing what to say to her daughter who is blind and she who is mute. She has so many things to say to her daughter and many to ask. How will they communicate personally?

* * *

Tyson rode on Dragoon's back, flying around the huge fire where Johnny and Salamalyon are inside. At first he thought it was fun riding on Dragoon and flying around but Johnny's not making a move yet. "How long are they going to stay in there?" he asked, frustrated. Johnny should not be able to stand the fire that long since it has been around him for a while now. "Hey, watch out, Dragoon!"

The huge fire shot out in the air and raining back down like a firestorm towards Tyson and Dragoon. Dragoon had dodged them all by flying around but Tyson worried about the city.

He looked down at the buildings and none, it seems, was not being harm at all. The fire did not cause everything below to burn to ashes. "Is this supposed to be normal in this time stop magic thing?" Tyson asked himself out loud. At the very least, it would be safe to go to Dragoon's full potential if he had to. "Blow them away, Dragoon!" he excitedly said, pointing at the huge fire.

Dragoon roared and the wind all concentrated on where Johnny was. The fire slightly lost a bit of flames but remained strong against the powerful wind. Salamalyon released more fire balls in the air and Dragoon had to dodge them, unable to continue to blow out the fire.

* * *

"You're… my mother…?" Ruby asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Everyone stood quietly. Harumi smiled. Rin talked for her mother so they could tell Ruby about this. Harumi grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her close to Ruby. "This is Rin," Harumi signed as Rin said. "She is your older twin sister."

Rin looked at Ruby, slightly smiling. She knew Ruby would not know how she look like and somewhat felt sorry that Ruby could not. Ruby took a step back when she felt someone's hands on her shoulder. It was Rin's. "What prove do you guys have?" Ruby asked, curious. "I don't have a mother or father…"

Xue looked at Harumi with questioning eyes. _So… is she my…?_ He trailed off in his thoughts as he continued to listen to the conversation between the girls.

"We do have proof," Rin said. She took off her bell bracelet and let Ruby hold it. "This is the same bell as yours. Your bell should have 'Sachi' written on it."

Ruby clutched onto the bell and feel around it. She's blind so she could not really tell if they're the same or not, but she remembered 'Sachi' was written on her bell. "…Is Sachi my birth name then?" Ruby inquired. She had always wondered what the word on the bell was.

"That's correct," Rin said. Ruby handed her the bell back and she put it back on her wrist. "I know this is sudden… you don't have to accept my mother and I yet."

"Not… really…" Ruby said. She did not know how to even react to this. Should she feel happy about it or nothing at all? There were not any other emotions within her rising. It was all just emptiness. There is nothing to feel about this. Nothing. Harumi took Ruby's hands and put it against her cheek. Her tears fell down as she cried. Ruby could not understand why. Ruby was just confused. Somehow she knew her bell had something to do with her past because she had it ever since she remembered.

"Where's your bell?" Rin asked, recalling that she did not hear any ringing from her younger sister.

"…I lost it," Ruby replied, drawing her hand away from Harumi. "I'm confused about something though… Why don't I remember about you two?" Her head started to ache when she tries hard to recall back as a child.

Rin sighed in depress. "We were separated at sea… that's what mother told me. We were less than a year old back then so of course you wouldn't remember."

"Then… what about the father?" Ruby rubbed her head as it ached more. "Where is he…? Who is he?"

Kai looked at Ruby, starting to feel concern by her pained expression.

"Aren't you with him?" Rin asked. "…Where were you all this time?"

Ruby's headache increased and she shook her head from the throbbing beat in her mind. "I don't remember," she said, losing her patience. "I don't remember what happen during my first nine years with… with a man and a woman. I think I was abused a lot of times by them… a someone came and took me away so I can be safe… but then…"

Harumi grabbed Ruby's arm and looked at her face. Rin asked, "Abused…? What happen?"

"I don't know!" Ruby exclaimed.

Rin looked at her, surprised at her tone of voice. She looked at Harumi as she signed a sentence. Rin then translated, "Mother asks, where Kiyoshi is right now?"

"I don't know _any_ Kiyoshi!" Ruby said, trying to pull away from her so-call mother. "Nnnn…" she touched her head as it got worse. Kiyoshi, it ringed a bell but nothing came to mind. Nothing. "Let me go!" Ruby demanded.

Harumi held her arm tightly, wanting to know more about what happened over the last eighteen years.

Xue pulled Ruby away and hugged her. "It's alright," he told her, smoothing her hair. "Stop thinking about it… just relax…"

Ruby heavily breathed back and forth. She thought about it again but nothing is coming to mind. It's like as if she did not want to remember, no matter hard she tries to think back. All she could really recall that she does not have any memories when she was abused. A man and woman would beat her every time they get stress. Other than that, she does not have any childhood memories.

Harumi reached for her.

"Stop it," Xue said, giving her a serious look. "Can't you see you two are giving her a headache? Try asking her again in the next couple of days."

"…You look like you know something," Eve said.

Xue chuckled, "Not really. Ruby looked like she needed a break. That's all."

Ruby pulled away as Xue let her go. "I'm going to fight Johnny," Ruby announced, wanting to forget about this topic about her mother and sister. "I want to go and help Tyson."

"Tyson can do it by himself," Kai said. "This is an one-on-one match between them."

Ruby smirked. "This isn't Beyblade anymore Kai. They're real living, breathing beasts now. If something were to happen to Tyson, what would you do?" Kai did not answer. "Besides, don't you guys want to take Johnny as prisoner or something? I'm sure he will be useful if we give him to the police."

"The police don't know anything about the Silver Company's real intensions," Eve said. "And don't forget, anyone can be one of their allies too, working undercover."

"You got a point," Ruby nodded.

"Let's hand Johnny over to Mr. Dickenson then," Enrique said, smiling. "I'm sure he'll do something about him."

Xue chuckled, "Sounds good to me! But man, poor Johnny… he's going to go through hell before giving up. I mean, like, he's been training. Do you guys think Tyson will be able to make it out alive?"

Everyone turned to him. "What kind of training?" Kai asked, feeling cautious.

"The Silver Company calls this weird powerful thing, the Second Form," Xue said, nodding to himself. "I haven't mastered it myself but it's supposed to be more powerful than just letting your bit beast fight for you…"

Eve snapped her fingers together, recalling the day she had looked a data up a while ago. "I remember about something like that," she said. "It's like what we've seen on TV when Kai was on fire… or whatever it was."

"…Huh?" Ruby could not get what they are getting at.

"Something like that," Xue nodded to Eve. "The closer you are to your bit beast and learn some abilities, you become stronger and can even use it on people. Well, if you're a bad person, you'll probably do that to rule the world. I heard Johnny doesn't get burn when walking into a fire and he even controls the flames with his will. Sounds unbelievable, doesn't it?"

"For real?" Enrique's eyes widen. "That's… really hard to believe. How…?"

Ruby thought about the Aura Ability that Viper taught her. She learned it instantly but Johnny had trained to be able to learn? She grabbed Xue's arm. "Wait… Why is it call the Second Form?" she asked. It did not make any sense if that is the name of learning new abilities and using it on others.

Xue rubbed his chin, thinking of a way to put it. "It really depends," he answered. "Something like Chun Mei's bit beast, Fei En. Her bit beast is a nine-headed bird… so she would most likely have wings and soar through the skies and control wind. I wonder if she'll have nine heads too… Well, that's impossible. She'll look like a monster! Haha!" He then looked nostalgic. "Oh, Chun Mei! I haven't seen her for a while now!"

"Do you have to train to be able to learn the bit beast's ability then?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah," Xue said. "If you don't train, how will you be able to use it often?"

"Oh…" Ruby dropped her hand to her side.

Eve looked at her, "Is something wrong, Ruby?"

"No," Ruby replied. _If Viper taught me the Aura Ability… how come I learned it so fast? I'm sure I can easily tell where I'm going now and I just have to get use to it._ She thought to herself. She had been using it like nothing up until now. The warmer auras are living and breathing things, the cold auras are probably the buildings and the ground, and the hot aura has to be the bit beasts. _Is it because the chimera is a fused bit beast?_

Ruby had forgotten what Viper said before when she was learning the Aura Ability.

The tiger silently growled as it looked up at Ruby.

Kai turned to see how Tyson's doing. "What's that…?" he hurried and stood on the edge of the roof, alarmed.

Ruby felt a warm presence coming their way. It's more like a round object that is flying their way. But then she realized it felt familiar. "Tyson…?"

Xue and everyone else were all looking where the battle was. "Hey, there's a fireball coming our way!" Xue shouted and pointed. "It's going to hit us! Quick, Enrique, do something about this!"

"I know what I'm doing," Enrique said as the huge fireball flew straight towards them.

Before Enrique could call out Amphisbaena, Hajime was already calling forth the shadows. The dark waves acted like shields in front of them, solid. The fireball hit the shadowy wall, bursting, causing a wind to push everyone back.

"Hey," Enrique pouted. The chimera took his glory. He will never get the chance to shine.

"Catch him before he falls!" Ruby said, rushing over to the shadow wall.

The moving shadow changed it's formation and carried the fading fireball. The flames die away and Tyson laid very still, skin brunt.

"Tyson?!" Kai hurried after Ruby.

Dragoon was lying beside Tyson. It opened its eyes and stared at Tyson. It moaned softly and closed its eyes, tired and hurt from the heated flames that had caused its injuries.

"Holy…" Xue blinked. "Johnny really gone and did it…"

Ruby ran on the shadow that created a floor for them. She sat between Tyson and Dragoon. "Hey, Tyson," she shook him. She felt his rough arm and he cried out a little. "Viper!" she shouted. "Please, heal his wounds!"

Hajime walked over as Kai sat on the other side of Tyson. Hajime growled, unpleased to be saving someone it does not know. Viper looked over to Tyson and slightly nodded. Viper closed her eyes and a light glowed around Tyson.

"Sala… Salamal…" Tyson tried to speak and opening his eyes. "John… ny… and… Salamalyon…"

Kai stared at Tyson's pained appearance. He glared and looked over where the burning fire is.

Johnny appeared on the other building with a wide smile on his face. "Heh, Tyson didn't even stand a chance against me, haha," he laughed. Johnny's body was covered in flames and it danced around him.

"Wow, look at him," Xue said, silently clapping his hands. "His Second Form."

Eve slapped the back of Xue's head. "Can you be a little more serious?" she asked, giving Xue a flat look.

Kai glared at Johnny. "How could someone like _you_ defeat Tyson?"

"His bond with Dragoon is not complete as mine is with Salamalyon," Johnny smirked. "Why do you guys think I'm the only person who was ask to get Dragoon? That's because I'm powerful enough to defeat the stupid 'world champ' myself."

Kai looked back at Tyson. His wounds were slowly healing.

Ruby looked at Viper. "Please help Dragoon too," she pledged. Viper nodded. Another light glowed around Dragoon.

"Humph," Kai stood up and faced Johnny. He glared with a dangerous aura around him. Everyone felt it. "You're going to pay for that," Kai smirked. He was angry but excited at the same time. Johnny seems to have gotten stronger the last time they meant and Kai wanted to see it for himself of how strong he has gotten.

Eve looked at Kai's back and touched Spirit's head. "Teleport us further away again," she said. "This may get ugly…"

Spirit purred. It became visible and looked around. It's eyes glowed blue and everyone teleported, leaving Kai and Johnny alone.

Something felt hot in Kai's pocket. He took it out and looked at Dranzer. It started to burn in his palm but he just smirked. "I prefer blading… but guess I have no choice," he said, looking at Johnny.

Johnny looked back at Kai. "Hah, as if you can," he snickered.

"…Dranzer," Kai called, closing his eyes.

A sudden bright flame emerged from Kai and Johnny jumped back when he felt the flame from Kai, which felt different from his. He silently waited as the flame consumed Kai.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kai found himself inside the flames and Dranzer flapped its wings in the air in front of him. Kai reached out and touched Dranzer's beak. Dranzer closed its eyes as the flames got warmer. "…Dranzer," Kai smirked. "I will bring back Beyblade someday. But for now, will you fight along side with me?"

Dranzer eyes unfolded. It stared into Kai's eyes for a moment. Both of their eyes showed determinations. Dranzer nodded.

From the outside, Johnny thought maybe he should just attack Kai. He had a bad feeling if he leaves Kai inside his flames too long, something might happen. Johnny spread his arms. A fire bow and arrow appeared in his hand. He aimed the arrow at Kai's flames and shot the arrow towards him.

Dranzer flew into the sky and Kai's on it's back. Kai smirked that Johnny had missed him. "Isn't that my move?" Kai looked at Johnny. "Let's go, Dranzer," he said. Dranzer roared like a phoenix throughout the skies, flames shooting out around them.

Johnny grinned. "Huh, this might not take too long. Once I beat you up, I'll take Dragoon and Dranzer with me."

Kai glared, but then it turned into a confident sneer. "I like to see you try."


	19. Bit Beast of the Transformation

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 19 – Bit Beast of the Transformation**

"Is your healing abilities always had been this slow, Viper?" Ruby questioned.

Tyson's head is on Ruby's lap and the chimera stood beside them. Xue and Eve were worried. Enrique was sitting down, glancing over to them and to the battle. Rin looked over to her mother. Harumi stared off into space, thinking to herself. Her bit beast, Tenshi, stood beside her.

"Have patience," Viper replied, half annoyed. Ruby had been asking for more than five times.

Ruby pouted. This is her first time seeing Viper using her healing abilities so she does not know how fast it is. Ruby touched Tyson's forehead. She was worried but felt rather calm about it, which made her feel strange. It's like something is missing inside of her.

"Ruby! This isn't the time to daydream," Xue said when he noticed her expression.

She turned her head to his voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Xue stepped on the edge of building's roof and looked at the battle between Kai and Johnny. "Nothing really…" he replied. He watched Dranzer fly around, with Kai on it's back, as Johnny blasts into the air like a jet plane. "I can't tell who's winning… Go Kai! You can do it!" Xue cheered.

Enrique grumbled, "Seriously… what's up with Johnny? Why would he join the Empty Hearts?"

"You're still on to that?" Eve chuckled. "Even after you said you didn't care?"

Enrique slightly blushed, embarrass. "That's not what I really meant," he quickly said.

"Oh, is that so?" Eve gave him a flat look.

Ruby took a deep breath. She could feel Dranzer's strong aura. It was almost par with Johnny's. _Kai might have a chance…_ she thought to herself. _Compared to Tyson…_ She suddenly blushed. _Wait, why do I care? I can just beat Johnny up myself!_ She gently put Tyson's head down and stood up.

"Are you going to help Kai?" Xue asked when she stood beside him.

She nodded. "Yeah… ah, no, I just want Johnny to pay for what he did," she said.

Xue blinked after a moment of silence. "What do you mean, 'yeah ah no'?" he questioned. "You're saying you want thrash Johnny around and not helping Kai…? They're the same either way if you're going to step into the battle."

Ruby scratched her. "Well… er… it just came out that way. Yeah," she nodded back and forth.

Xue could feel something's not right. To him, it sounded like she's trying to avoid talking about Kai. When he ask her if she wanted to help Kai, she seems like she's trying to hide the fact she likes Kai and does not want people to take it the wrong idea if she said yes to his question. _Though, it's only natural to say yes because they're friends, right?_ Xue asked himself. _Why did she say no? Well, if she likes Kai, she would have said yes or no. Maybe I'm just imagining things…_

"Viper, is he okay yet?" Ruby asked.

The light glow around Tyson disappeared. His wounds no longer look fatal. Hajime walked over to Ruby. "He should be find now," Viper said.

Ruby sat on Hajime. "Let's go then," she said.

"Wait!" Eve hurried to her. The tiger had already flown away. "Spirit, bring them back over here!"

The cat meowed. Ruby and Hajime ended back on top of the building.

"Hey," Ruby lightly glared as Hajime landed on the roof. "What was that for, Eve?"

She sighed. "Kai can take care of this himself," she said. "And I was worried about you, Ruby. You only did get that chimera just a while ago. You're not strong enough."

"How long have you known me?" Ruby asked. "You know I can do this."

"Your talents and battles with the bit beasts are two different things," Eve told her. "You're no match with Johnny's Second Form."

Ruby pouted. "Seriously, I'm sure I can do this," she said.

Eve sighed again.

Enrique looked at Xue. "If Ruby really wants to go so much, why doesn't she just go instead of wasting her time with Eve?" he whispered.

Xue smiled. "Well, Enrique… those two known each other for a long time. Longer than me even. So I wouldn't really know, but I guess you can say Eve acts the 'older sister' when Ruby is going to get herself in trouble if she doesn't think first. Eve's one of the few people who Ruby only listens to."

Enrique nodded. "Huh…"

"Come on, Eve," Ruby tried to argue out with her. She looked away when she felt another presence out of the Tenshi's Time Dimension. It was faint but if it were in the city surely the person's aura would be a lot stronger.

"Ruby?" Rin looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby breathed in and then out, slowly. "I feel… something really strange outside of the city," she said.

"Spirit, can you hear something out of the city?" Eve asked. The cat quietly listened and then shook it's head 'no'. Eve looked around her surroundings. "I wonder who it is…"

"Um," Xue looked at Rin with an questioning expression. "So, Rin… you say the time in the city stopped, right? Then what about the outside? The living things outside and whatever are still walking around the world… right?"

Rin nodded. "Yes," she said. "If they want to enter the city, they won't be able to because a barrier has been set on. In their eyes, they would only see an empty city with no people. They won't be able to enter either. So until Time Dimension stops, everything will be back to normal."

"Oh, if I was the person outside…" Enrique grinned. "And I'm unable to enter the city, and then Time Dimension stops… the people would appear again out of nowhere, right? Man, that would be so weird if I was the one standing outside of the city!"

"Eve…" Ruby tilted her head. "I'm going to check on something…"

Eve looked at her, silent. "…Okay, but don't get involve between Kai and Johnny, got that?"

"Understood," Ruby smiled. She patted on Hajime and the tiger ran off the building, flying away.

Tyson groaned and opened his eyes. "…Huh?" he sat up. "Oh yeah…" he remembered what happened, rubbing his head. "I was burned… hey, I'm okay!" he smiled happily. He touched his arms and face. The pain is no longer there but his clothes still look burnt. "What just happen to me?" he asked, looking around.

"Ruby's bit beast healed you," Rin told him.

Tyson turned his to her. "Ruby… huh?" he rubbed his head. He felt a little of his hair has been brunt of. "Hey…! Do you have a bit beast too, Rin? Earlier you said only bit beasts and their masters are the only ones who can move in this time thing. So why are you…?"

Rin looked at the ground for a moment and then to where Johnny and Kai were battling. She stared at the flames and said, "That's right."

"Really?" Xue smiled. "What kind of bit beast is it? How come you're not helping Kai out?"

"That's because…" Rin looked back on the ground again. "That's because I'm afraid of its power… It's… just too much to handle."

Xue and Tyson quietly looked at her.

Enrique smirked, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Rin just gave him a weak smile. Harumi patted on Rin's shoulder and Rin looked at her. "I'm okay, mother," she let out a light giggle.

Tyson turned his head back to the battle of the two flame users. "You know… does it look like Kai's winning?" Tyson pointed. He would like to fight again but he wanted to ask his question first.

Xue looked also. "…I'm not sure. Kai only used Dranzer for the first time and Johnny's in his Second Form. Who knows if he's winning or not?" Xue shrugged. An idea just popped in his mind and he chuckled. "Maybe we should get Kai warm up a little more."

"How?" Tyson asked.

"He likes Ruby," Xue said.

Before Xue continued, Tyson was shook and questioned, "What?! Kai?! No way!"

Enrique rubbed his chin, nodding. "Ah, being in love is wonderful… no can escape love…"

Eve slapped the back of Enrique's head. "Stop talking like you know everything," she said with an irritated face.

Xue laughed, "Let's make fun of Kai! I'm sure he'll get piss and take it out on Johnny. That might be able to help him win."

"I like that idea!" Tyson nodded back and forth, laughing also. "Hey, Kai!" Tyson shouted, smiling happily. He made sure that Kai can hear him and shouted louder. "Ruby likes you a lot! You can't lose here now!"

Xue grinned and also shouted, "That's right! Be a man and show just how powerful you are, Himawari-chan!"

Dranzer distanced away from Johnny. Kai glared back at the boys' voices. "Shut up! And stop calling me that!" he angrily said as the flames around him became more heated.

"Ah, just a little more teasing should be good enough," Xue said, giving Tyson a thumps up.

Tyson snickered.

Dranzer dodged the incoming flames from Johnny, flying around the sky. Kai growled, still mad at the two stupid guys who were shouting nonsense. "I'm so going to kill those two after this," Kai glared. "Dranzer!"

"Not a chance!" Johnny shouted. The distance between them was only about half an mile. Johnny raised his hands and the flames around him became a bow and arrow. He aimed the arrow at Kai and let it go.

The fire arrow flew straight towards Kai. Dranzer quickly flew higher to avoid hurting its master. "Nice try, but I'll show you the true fire arrow," Kai smirked.

Dranzer flapped it's wings as fire appeared around them.

* * *

"Down there, Hajime," Ruby said. The chimera flew down quickly and landed on the ground. Ruby lifted her head at the two presences that she had felt earlier. "Who… are you?" Ruby asked. She stood in front of where the barrier had been cast at one of the entrance of the city. "What's your name?"

An eight-year-old girl stood outside of the time barrier. She had black low pigtails hair and dark violet eyes. She wore a violet dress. In her arms was a doll with black long hair in a ragged violet dress. "…Lucia… my name is Lucia, Sachi," the little girl replied, unemotionally.

Ruby can feel the doll's burning presence. She then remembers it is the same one from the time when she was at Enrique's vacation home. "How did you know my name?" Ruby narrowed her eyes. Her birth name. Even though she cannot see this 'Lucia', somehow she felt like this little girl is more than what she thinks she is. The bond between the doll and the girl felt quite strong.

"Dean and Emma used to talk about you when you left," Lucia said.

Ruby covered her mouth, shock.

Lucia brushed her hair away. "Master Dean… would like to see you again, Sachi. Will you come along? I am here to take you to him," Lucia said as she stared at her. "What do you say?"

"What are you to _him_?" Ruby questioned, glaring now. She got off of Hajime and stood near to the barrier.

Lucia said nothing.

Ruby continued, "What does that _man_ want with me? We don't have that good of a relationship!" She took a step closer to the little girl. "He's not my father anymore!" Just hearing his name again pisses her off. Just when she thought she would never see him ever again and some little girl brings up his name out of nowhere.

"He sent me here to let you think about it if you refuse right away," Lucia explained. "If something happens to you, you must immediately seek his help."

Ruby snorted. "Ha! That's _very_ funny!"

Lucia slightly smiled. "Mad, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Ruby hit the barrier with her fist.

Suddenly Hajime's body covered in shadows as the wind picked up. The tiger growled angrily as the shadows penetrate through the barrier and the barrier started to fade away, like popping a balloon with a needle. Hajime's shadows almost hit Lucia but she stood still, unscratched.

The barrier is breaking around the city.

Ruby's body shook when she felt a sense of terror. Her mind clouded and went totally blank. She felt her finger nails getting longer, as well as her toenails pierce through her boots. _What… is this?_ She thought, eyes widen. Her eyesight slightly became better and she saw how the little girl looked like, but then she went blind again. Ruby fell to her knees as the shadows surrounded her. Her muscles tighten all over and her chest ached.

Lucia hugged the doll. "Lulu… transform into Fei En," Lucia whispered calmly.

The doll's eyes lit up as Lucia let it go. The doll transformed into the nine-headed bird, just like Chun Mei's, in just a second. Lucia climbed on the bird's back and the bird flew into the air. "Thanks to Sachi's anger, the barrier broke," Lucia said, sounding relief. "Let's go to our real task, Lulu."

* * *

The fire of Dranzer and Johnny spread across the sky.

"Hey, what happen to the barrier thing?" Tyson exclaimed, running to get a better view of the city.

Harumi looked at Tenshi, but it was no longer beside her. _No. What can be powerful enough to break the barrier in such small amount of time without Tenshi realizing it?_ Harumi thought, looking at Rin.

Rin looked back at her mother, confused. _This is the first time the barrier broke…_ Rin thought to herself. She rubbed her chin.

Enrique felt nervous, looking at the fire from both Kai and Johnny as it falls from the skies. "Hey! If we don't do something, the city's going to get burn!" Enrique pointed, waving his arm at Xue.

Xue panicked and looked at Tyson. "Hey, Tyson do something!" he said.

"Ah… Dragoon!" Tyson called. Dragoon quickly flew and the wind blew the flames away.

Kai and Dranzer moved away from Johnny and Dragoon's wind. "What the?" Kai turned his head around. "The barrier…!"

Johnny heard a bird singing and his flames clamed down as he was standing on a building. He looked to his right and saw Fei En. "Chun Mei? What is she doing here?" he wondered. After getting a clearer look, he saw Lucia's on the bird's back. "Oh…" he flattened his eyes. It's just the little girl, Lucia.

Eve felt Spirit shaking nervously on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Spirit?" she asked, patting on the cat's head. The cat remained silence, staring at Fei En.

"Lucia!" Xue smiled brightly, waving at her. "Hey! Lucia! I'm over here!"

Lucia's sweat dropped when she heard Xue's distant voice echoing. She ignored Xue and looked at Johnny when she was in his hearing range. "Johnny… we have another urgent mission," she told him.

Johnny glared, "What? I was just ordered to-"

"We received a threat," Lucia said with no emotion. "One of them escaped…"

Johnny gave her a confused look but somehow gets the feeling what she was talking about. "You mean… Rona and the others…?"

Lucia nodded.

Kai looked at the two of them as the little girl quietly talked to Johnny. _What am I doing? This is my chance or else they'll run!_ Kai glared. "Dranzer!"

Lucia's eyes turned sharply at Kai and Dranzer. The nine-headed bird summoned a wind before they can do anything and blew them away. "Did he not know that wind-type bit beast are faster at summoning an attack?" Lucia sighed. "Lulu, transform to…"

"Ugh," Kai held onto Dranzer tightly after being almost blown off. Dragoon flew right next to Dranzer. Kai glanced at Dragoon for a moment and then back to the little girl and Johnny. "What the hell…" he looked at the black bird that is no longer a nine-headed bird.

Tyson and the others were watching from afar from the rooftop. "Hey, wasn't that a nine-headed bird just now…?" he asked, pointing. Lucia is now sitting on the bird with a familiar appearance. "Why is it Black Dranzer now?"

"Huh? Black Dranzer?" Xue blinked. It did indeed look like Dranzer but just with a darker color to it. "That's a weird name."

"Black… Dranzer…" Kai looked at it. He's quite surprised. Just when he thought he would never see it again.

Lucia gave Kai a little smile. "You know," she said. "Somebody out there is capable of using Black Dranzer as well. That's not me though. This is just my bit beast's ability."

…_Transformation, huh?_ Kai thought. _So this isn't really Black Dranzer then… wait a minute, did she just said someone is Black Drazner's master now?_

Black Dranzer spreads its wings and the dark flames filled the skies. "Let's get going, Johnny," Lucia said.

Xue's voice echoed again, "Hellooooo, Luciaaaaa!!"

Johnny mumbled and jumped up onto Black Dranzer's back. Black Dranzer quickly flew away as the dark flames came raining down to the city.

"Wait!" Kai shouted angrily. He looked at the dark flames that had slightly brightened the night sky. "Damn… the city…"

Dragoon summoned a strong wind, trying it's best to cast the flames away.

"If Dragoon doesn't hurry up putting out those fire before it drops on the people of the city…" Xue panicked, running in circles. "I'll have to no choice but to…!" He stopped running around when he saw the flames coming towards their way. "Ah! The flames have minds and are coming right over here!" he hid behind Eve's back. "We're in danger! Jamie, save me!"

Eve wanted to snap him out of his mind from calling her younger sister's name but she was staring at Rin, astonished. Rin was floating in mid-air with her mouth wide open and eyes closed. It looked like she's eating the flames as it entered her mouth. _Rin… she's sucking up the fire._ Eve's sweat dropped from shock. "Who… is she?"

Tyson, Enrique and Xue turned to Rin. They also had shock expressions on their faces. "Whoa…" Tyson blinked, nervous. He wondered how it is like to be sucking all that heat in one body.

Dranzer and Dragoon both disappeared and Kai set foot on the rooftop, standing beside Tyson. He started at Rin, surprised also.

All the dark flames slowly flew into Rin's mouth and when there was no longer any in the air, Rin opened her eyes. She landed on her feet, exhaling for a moment as a little smoke came out. She looked at everyone who all looked like they wanted to ask her the same question. "I… I have some experience in the Second Form with my bit beast," she said, rubbing the back of her head. She did not smile.

"…How does your bit beast look like?" Enrique asked. Her bit beast must look stunning if Rin is able to do something like this.

"Uh…" Rin turned away.

"Wow," Xue clapped his hands. "I didn't know Lucia's bit beast had that kind of ability of transforming." The thought of it was cool but Rin's cool too. Xue wanted to talk about both.

Eve slapped the back of Xue's head. "Will you stop praising your enemies?"


	20. Erased

Author's Note:

Ah, chapter 20… We should refresh our minds with the summary and the disclaimer. Skip them if you want. XD I'm just refreshing…

**Disclaimer:** I did not create Beyblade, it was Takao Aoki, and so I don't own this Anime. Well, I think it was Takao Aoki... well, at least I know he created the manga.

**Summary:** Kai is 18 years old. Ever since the world banned Beyblade last year, which Kai wasn't happy about, he wasn't able to contact Tyson, Ray, and Max. He goes and searches for them and meets a girl whose fate is destined to overlap his.

* * *

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Aki no Kaze** – That probably will be soon… Like maybe in the next 4 or 5 chapters? LOL

**suzanne** – I can't give an definite answer for the title of the sequel. Anything could happen before I even finish with this story. If you like, I will try to remember to let you know if I decide on the title when this story is going to be over soon.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 20 – Erased**

"What happened, Tyson?" Hilary exclaimed in his face. "I saw a huge light outside and when I came out, I saw fire!"

"It's a long story, Hilary," he told her. "We'll talk about it in the morning tomorrow."

Tyson was eating on the dining table. He's back in the dojo as the others all were somewhere else. Tyson does not really know what they are all doing, but then again he could care less because he's very hungry at the moment. There's food tonight because Grandpa went and brought stuff since there were a lot of people staying at the dojo recently. Kenny was also there with Hilary and Tyson.

Hilary lightly glared at Tyson. Lately he had been saying 'it's a long story' to her whenever she asks. "Are you hiding something from me?" she leaned closer to him.

He slightly blushed, backing away from her. "Uh, no," he said, quickly stuffing his mouth. _It's just a pain to explain everything to her._ He thought to himself. Hilary glared and he gave her a nervous smile. "Tomorrow… I promise. You really should go back home. It's getting late."

Hilary crossed her arms. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I'll go ask someone else," she turned away.

Kenny looked at her as she left the room and looked back at Tyson. "Why don't you just tell her, Tyson? I'm curious too," Kenny said. "I remember seeing Johnny, but then you two just disappeared in front of my eyes!"

Tyson sighed. "Actually… I don't want Hilary to be involved with this 'battle' with the Empty Hearts. You and Hilary can get into a dangerous situation if you two knew…"

"Oh, so then… you're just worried we'll get hurt," Kenny flatly said. "Or are you just really worry about Hilary?"

Tyson blushed, quietly eating away from every dish.

"Hey, Tyson!" Grandpa entered the kitchen, holding up a kendo stick. "Don't go eating every little last thing I brought! Save some for the others!"

* * *

Ruby sat quietly as the breeze cooled her body. She had a black stare on her face, looking at the stars above her. Even though she cannot see them, she just felt like looking up. She's sitting on a bench in the little park. "Strange…" she whispered to herself. Something is missing. She was too calm, even after the barrier broke. She does not remember when it broke. What happened to Lucia and Johnny?

Xue ran around, searching for Ruby. He had not seen her for more than an hour. What happen when she left after saying she felt something strange outside of the city? He felt worried. "Ruby!" he called. He ran through the park and saw her back. He smiled brightly.

Ruby could already sense him before he called her name. She did not turn her head and just remained very still. Her head felt cloudy and her heart felt empty.

"Hey, Ruby!" Xue ran up to her and around the bench. He smiled at her, pulling out a bag of cookies. "I got you some sweets!"

"…You're only here to say that?" she asked, blinking for the first time.

He laughed, "I thought you might be hungry. After all, it's been a long time since you had sweets, right? I got your favorites!"

Ruby smiled. "No thanks…"

He gasped. "Ruby! What happen? How can you refuse something you love for such a long time?"

She shrugged. "I… used to love it?"

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting next to her. "You loved them to death that you even race to get the last bunch."

"Really?" she tapped her chin. "I remember doing that… but I don't think I _love_ eating them anymore. The thought of eating them never crossed my mind since… last week. Probably. Hey, I think I did use to love them, huh? Strange… now I don't love them."

Xue looked at her, silent. "That isssss strange," he said after a long moment. He narrowed his eyes at her. _Something's strange? What can it be?_ Even if he asks himself, he just does not know what happen to her. He shrugged it off, finding it not so important. "Hey, I know what can cheer you up!"

She slightly turned her head to him. "What?"

"Want to see Kai?" he asked, smiling widely.

Ruby sighed. "I don't want to see Kai."

Xue blinked. "Um, you really won't see him anymore because you're blind, Ruby. I'm sure he wants to talk you since he's been looking like, 'I want to talk to Ruby' all day today."

She sighed again. "What is there to talk about?" she asked. It's not like she dislikes him but is there really something to say to him? She would rather keep her thoughts to herself.

"Well, you do like him, right?" he smiled. "You can't hide that."

Ruby flattened her eyes. She could feel Kai behind them. Xue probably does not realize that Kai is only about a few yards from them, but she could definitely tell that it's him. She remembered how his presence feels through her aura ability.

_What am I doing?_ Kai asked himself. He stood motionlessly. Since when did he get so anxious about eavesdropping? This is not like him. Even if he wanted to say something at the moment, but Xue had already brought up about 'liking him' and to him it would be embarrassing to speak up now.

"Sure, I like him. But just as a friend, Xue. Get that. There's nothing between us."

Xue and Kai silently looked at her.

"What? Does he like me or something?" she asked, leaning on her palm.

Kai move back and stood still again.

"Ruby…" Xue smiled weakly with a sweat dropped. "Do you really mean that? So then… why were you crying over about stealing Dranzer? Wasn't that love?"

"Maybe, but I don't feel that way about him anymore," she said, standing up from the bench. "It's not like we have any of that kind of relationship in the first place. I'm not going to tell him anything if he wants to ask me about what happened when I was at the Silver Company. I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't like guys who don't talk to me face to face about this kind of thing. It's pointless to even talk to him if he asked you to come instead."

Xue smiled nervously. "Um… he didn't tell me to come," he said.

"Oh," she turned away. "Anyway, I have to think about if I want Mr. Dickenson's help or not. I'm going to talk to Eve about this and see what she thinks."

"Huh? Help with what?" he asked.

"To do something about the Silver Company," she said.

Xue watched her leave. He rubbed the back of his head. "What happen to her?" he wondered. "It's like she had a change of personality… She likes working alone most of the time… now she's deciding to seek help from Mr. Dickenson?" Xue looked around confused. Then he saw Kai when he turned.

Kai walked away. He let out a light chuckle, covering his face with his hand. _What was I so excited about?_ He thought bitterly. _It's not like I care…_ He grunted, biting his lower lip.

He thought Xue would follow him and tease him, but Xue did not. He sat where he was and watched Kai go.

Kai returned to the dojo.

"Oh, Kai!"

He looked up. Hilary quickly walked up to him from the dojo's front gates. He stopped walking and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

She put her hands on her hips, half glaring. "Tell me what happened an hour ago!" she demanded. "Tyson wouldn't tell me anything! So you better tell me! I'm part of this too, you know?"

Kai backed away from her shouting. She was seriously meaning it because of her serious look on her face. He slightly smiled at her. "Every little detail of it?" he asked.

She gave him a firm nod. "That's right!"

Kai smirked and walked pass her to the dojo. "Let's talk about it inside," he said.

She smiled and followed him.

* * *

Ruby entered the inn's room. She felt Eve and Enrique in the next room and went to talk to them. "Hey, Eve…" Ruby started as she entered the room.

"Ruby!" Enrique waved. He looked at her and became shock. "Ruby! You're walking as if you can see again! Are your eyes back to normal?"

Eve turned away from her laptop and looked Ruby. "Whoa, that's odd. Didn't Xue bring you back here?" Eve questioned.

Ruby laughed, "I met up with him… but he didn't follow me."

"So how is it possible for you to walk and know where you're going?" Enrique asked again. He's sitting next to Eve on the sofa. Her laptop is on her lap.

"I still can't see," Ruby said. "Though, thanks to my bit beast ability that I'm able to kinda see where my surroundings are."

Enrique narrowed his eyes at her. Just this morning, she had a difficult time walking around. "Did you just learn your bit beast's ability today?" he asked. "And you can already use it that well?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

Enrique thought for a moment and looked away. "Well… your bit beast is _man-made_ so maybe…"

"Huh?" Eve and Ruby said at the same time.

Enrique smiled. "Ruby, it seems you're already good at the Second Form with your bit beast. Impressive. I think I've fallen in love with you more."

Eve sweat dropped. "Um, Enrique…" she looked at him. Eve knew Ruby for a long time and knows that Ruby does not like it when a guy tells her that. She will probably snap at Enrique at any second now…

Ruby sat on the ground on her ankles in front of Enrique and looked up at him. "Really? Second Form? Is that really it?" she smiled.

Enrique patted on her head. "Of course!"

Eve looked at Ruby, who did not explode. _…What? Has she changed the way she acts now?_ She thought. That was very unexpected. "Oh, Ruby," Eve remembered. "I just got the equipments you wanted. I put them in your room."

Ruby stood up. "Thanks, Eve," she hurried away, skipping.

Eve noticed Ruby's boots before she left the room. There were little holes in the front. _What did she do with them?_ Eve blinked.

Enrique chuckled and looked at Eve. "Don't you think it's strange?" he asked.

Eve sighed, "Of course it is. She would have snap at you."

"That too, but…" he rubbed his chin. "Is it even possible to learn a bit beast's ability that fast? It's just not because it's a chimera made by humans, right?"

Eve turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Remember what Xue said about the Second Form?" Enrique reminded. "The closer you are to your bit beast and learn some abilities, you become stronger. Sachi only just met the chimera. There's no way their bond can be that strong in such short amount of time. It sounds a bit impossible, doesn't it?"

"Wow, you're really thinking hard, aren't you?" Eve smirked. "But I see what you mean. Maybe it is the way the chimera is?"

Enrique shrugged. "Maybe. I just hope it won't hurt her."

Eve smiled. "Wow, you're really _worried_ about her?"

"Of course I am," he said, grinning. "You don't even know me enough. It's been more than eight years since we last met after all. Heh."

"That's right, isn't it?" Eve nodded, chuckling. "It was a total shock when I saw you at your vacation home. You still have the same hair style back then."

Enrique smirked. "Come to think of it, you haven't even thanked me yet when I saved you."

Eve typed on her laptop. "Be quiet, I'm trying to work here."

Enrique sighed but shrugged it off. That's how she is when they talk. She has not change a bit. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and smiled at strawberry yogurt. He grabbed it and closed the refrigerator. Grabbing a spoon, he open up the yogurt and started to eat it. "Hmm, tasty," he licked.

"Hey, Enrique," Eve walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you go and find Xue? I need to…" she trailed off when she saw him eating the yogurt. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"…What?" he looked at her, innocently.

"That's Ruby's!" Eve walked up to him. "Xue brought that for her earlier! What am I going to do if she finds out and throws a tantrum?"

Enrique shrugged. "It's just yogurt," he told her. "I can always buy her more."

"Eve?" Ruby's voice called down from the hallway. Eve jumped and grabbed for the yogurt. But Enrique backed away so she could not reach for the yogurt that he had not finish eating yet. "Can we talk about Mr. Dickenson…?" Ruby stood at the doorway to the kitchen and turned her head at Enrique's way. She was wearing new black boots.

"Ah!" Eve slapped the yogurt from Enrique's hand to the ground. "He didn't mean to eat your yogurt! Please forgive his stupidity, Ruby!"

"Yogurt?" Ruby blinked. She felt the cool aura that came from the ground. "Oh…"

"…" Enrique gave a pity look at the yogurt that spill on the ground. "I'm not cleaning that up."

Ruby blinked at them once again. She laughed, "Haha, geez. Why are you so worry about? I know Xue brought that for me, but it doesn't matter now does it?"

Eve stared at her, blankly. "…Huh?"

Ruby walked to pick up the yogurt and held it to the blond hair boy. "Hey, there's still some left. You can finish it if you like."

Enrique changed his mind about eating. "No thanks," he said, leaving the room. "Damn, what's your problem, Eve?"

"Eve," Ruby turned to her. "So, do you have time to talk?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Great, I'll see you in the living room," Ruby smiled. "I'll just clean this up here."

Eve watched her grab a long napkin and cleaning it off. She was very surprised of how Ruby did not react to how she usually would. Sweet foods were like part of Ruby's life! What in the world could have happen to her when it was just yesterday that she was screaming at a stranger who knocked her ice cream to the ground? Ruby _loved_ sweets and she's not getting _angry_ about it.

_Is it even possible to learn a bit beast's ability that fast? It's just not because it's a chimera made by humans, right?_

_Sachi only just met the chimera. There's no way their bond can be that strong in such short amount of time._

_I just hope it won't hurt her._

That's what Enrique had said a few minutes ago. Eve could not help but think about it. It's very disturbing. _Looks like I have some researching to do…_ Eve thought to herself.


	21. Decisions

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 21 – Decisions**

"Please tell me, Himawari-chan!" Xue was on his knees, begging. He was tugging Kai's arm.

Kai glared at him. The two of them were with Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary at the front doors of the dojo. Xue had been there for more than hour and had been begging on his knees ever since. Quite shocking that Kai did not leave him there. "My name's not Himawari, damn it. It's Hiwatari!" Kai told him.

"Himawari-chan sounds better," Xue grinned. He went back to his teary eyes. "Please tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell you," Kai said. "And I can't help you. You're on your own."

Xue gasped, falling on his back. "No… that's… no…" he mumbled to himself. Everyone in the room was silent, just looking at him.

"The only advices I would give are battle strategies," Kai said. Xue's tears continued to steam out of his eyes.

"Anyway…" Hilary laughed nervously. "I better get back home."

"I'll walk with you," Tyson volunteered.

Hilary sticks her nose in the air. "Humph. I'll be fine by myself," she told him. "I don't need a bodyguard." Before she left, she turned to Kai with a smile. "Oh yeah, thank you Kai."

He nodded and she left.

Tyson gave Kai a flat look. "Thank you? Thank you for what?" he asked.

Kai looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Nothing really," he said.

Xue sat up, scratching his head. His ears moved when he heard a familiar voice. He smiled and rushed towards the voice. He ran to the gate and to the next door neighbor. He stops at he neighbor's gate and peeped into the yard. The door to the neighborhood's house was open and he could see the people inside.

"What's up with him?" Kenny pointed where Xue left.

"What are you doing now?" Kai questioned as Tyson walked up to Xue. The guys followed him because they were curious what made him stop begging all of the sudden.

Xue did not reply for a minute. "…I think I can hear Ruby, Eve, and Enrique's voice from next door," Xue said.

"Harumi and Rin's lives there, right?" Tyson asked himself out loud.

"You don't remember?" Kenny asked, sighing at him.

Tyson glared at him with a slight blush. "Of course I do! I meant by what Ruby and the others are doing over there right now."

Xue listened to the voices, eavesdropping. _What is Ruby doing here for?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Harumi and Rin were sitting across from Ruby. Eve and Enrique did not sit and they were standing behind Ruby. Rin looked at her mother and then at Ruby. "So then… you're going to except her?" Rin asked, a bit stun. "That's a very fast response… just about two or three hours ago, you didn't want to…"

"I made up my mind," Ruby said. Her hands were on her lap. Her eyes stared at the ground. "What happen back there… my head was just hurting and I didn't know what to think. When I was a child… well, I don't really know what happen. Whenever I try to think back, my mind doesn't want to remember… so it was hurting. I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier."

Harumi signed to Rin. "Mother said she understands now that you explain it. Don't force yourself to remember," Rin told her.

Ruby slightly turned her head to right. She could feel Xue and the others outside. _Are they eavesdropping…?_ She sighed. That did not matter anyway. Rin turned her head again. "I can't really call you 'mother' at the moment. You're still a stranger to me."

Harumi smiled brightly, nodding.

"So if it's okay…" Ruby continued. "I want to call you Harumi. Just to start it off."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Enrique stepped up. "Why did you suddenly just want to come here again, Ruby?"

"I guess it won't hurt to talk about that," Ruby said. "About a more than a year ago, I started to travel around… just to search who I am. At that time, I had nothing to do. So I decided to walk around and see if I can find someone who knew about the bell I wore around my neck when I was very young. I made friends with the weirdest people and they helped me. During my search, all I wanted is to find my real parents again. I was actually happy to hear that you were my mother, Harumi. I'm sorry if I acted like that before. I was… confused."

"That's all right," Rin translated as Harumi signed.

Ruby lifted her head to the two presences. "What happen when you left, Harumi? Rin said that we were separated at sea when we were only a year old back then."

"Something attacked us when we were onboard on a big ship," Rin told her. This is a story that Rin had heard many times from her mother. "Well, it was more like something went berserk. My mother doesn't really remember what happen either or why. Mother was holding me and father was holding you. Mother and I fell into the ocean. We were saved. We were somewhere far off from where home is. We couldn't contact father after that and he just sort of… went missing after that."

"…What?" Ruby blinked. It sounded like a long story but it seems like Rin only told the short version of it. "So that's how we were first separated?"

Harumi grabbed Rin's arm and signed more letters. "I did tell her the whole story. Just not the details of it," Rin said, shrugging. "So, Ruby…"

"Call me Sachi."

Everyone turned to her.

Ruby closed her eyes. "I… I want to be call Sachi," she said again. Harumi immediately jumped on Sachi and hugged her. "Ah! Harumi! S-Stop that!" Sachi slightly blushed.

Eve and Enrique both smiled. This is one side of Sachi that they had not seen. Eve was going to say something, but did not want to. This is Sachi's reunion with her family after all. She should not spoil it.

Rin looked at her mother and younger sister for a moment. She looked away with bitterness and felt tired.

Harumi signed to Sachi and Rin translated, "Rin and me got a kitten. We named it after you."

"Eh?" Sachi smiled brightly as the cat walked up to her. "You named the cat after me? That's so cute!" Sachi picked the cat up, laughing.

Suddenly, Xue came and jumped into the huddle, surprising everyone. "We're all happy!" he cried joyfully.

Enrique turned to look back and saw Tyson, Kai, and Kenny. "How long have you guys been listening there?" he asked with a chuckle.

The three of them looked at each other. No reply.

Tyson looked at Sachi, thinking out loud to himself. "So… about a year ago, we've met when she decided to leave and search for her real parents. What's up with the timing of everything?" he wondered.

Kai glanced at him. "You don't mean when Beyblade got ban from the world, are you?" he asked.

"That too, but…" Tyson nodded. "I don't know how to put it… It's odd, isn't it? Everything that unusual happened… about a year ago. Doesn't it connect to anything?"

Beyblade becoming ban from the world, the bit beast gaining a solid form, fusing bit beasts took place, friends being hunt down for bit beasts and the Empty Hearts members. What else could there be?

"I wonder if there's this one mastermind person planned all of this," Tyson smiled brightly.

"You're thinking too hard," Kai told him with a flat look. Even if he is, Kai could not help but think about that also. It seems too oblivious to figure that out. Too oblivious that seems too good to be true.

* * *

"Eh? You know sign language?" Rin asked.

It had already been the next day. Sachi spent her time with her mother and sister last night and slept at their house. Currently, it's early in the morning. Harumi, Rin, and Sachi were eating breakfast. The cat was under the table, drinking milk.

"Yeah," Sachi nodded. "I'm letting you know so you don't have to translate when Harumi is with me. Just as long as I feel her hand when she's signing."

"Oh," Rin nodded.

Harumi moved her hand was under Sachi's. She signed, "Where did you learn the Hand Sign Language Alphabet?"

Sachi smiled. "From… an important friend of mine. But… he's not around anymore."

Rin took a bite of an egg. Sachi turned her head to Rin with a curious look on her face. "…Yes?" Rin blinked at her.

"Have you been in your Second Form all this time?" Sachi questioned. "I've been feeling this strong strange presence from you ever since I met you. You have a bit beast, right?"

Rin dropped her fork, face paled. "How…?"

"Does that mean you're powerful?" Sachi asked, smiling. "Wow, as expected from my older sister."

"Get…" Rin stood up, backing away. "Get out of here!" she exclaimed.

Sachi jumped from her sudden loud voice. "Rin…?"

Harumi's eyes set on Rin. Rin looked away. "Sorry… I didn't mean you, Sachi… Excuse me…" She ran away out of the kitchen.

"Um…" Sachi blinked. She grabbed her mother's hand. "Explain, please."

Harumi signed, "Rin has bit beast but she doesn't like her bit beast. When she was eight years old, she came into contact with her bit beast. It caused her whole school to burn down and a lot were killed and injured… The bit beast wouldn't leave her and wanted to apologize. It just followed her around frequently when the two of us were moving from places to places. Rin quit going to school ever since."

"Burn the school down?" Sachi asked. "Was it really that powerful?"

Harumi sighed heavily. "The bit beast is from the sun," Harumi signed. "Its flames are dangerous. Sometimes, Rin does not even notice that she's in her Second Form and would usually burn things down. She used to have a short temper so she tried to be a different person. When she gets mad, flames appears around her."

"So…" Sachi nodded, slowly. "That's why she's _so_ nice. Is she just acting to be nice all this time?"

"Yes," Harumi signed.

Sachi laughed, "Oh wow! I have an interesting sister! Hehehe…"

Harumi gave her a flat look. "Sachi, please take this seriously," she signed.

* * *

Rin slammed her fist on the wall of her bedroom. Flames burned on her wall when she hit it. "Oh no!" she panicked, waving her arms around. She hurried and sucked the flames into her body. She breathed heavily and dropped onto her bed, facing down. Her eyes looked directly at her window where the sun is about to rise. Her eyes glowed with a warm feeling as her eyes set on the sun.

The sun rose higher, time passed.

"I know you can hear me… so stop following me around," she said. "Why did it _have_ to be me?"

"Rin!" Sachi called from downstairs.

She sat up and looked at her open bedroom door. "Yes?"

"We're going to see Mr. Dickenson at Tyson's dojo really soon!" Sachi said. "Come along!"

Rin sighed. "Okay," she quietly said.

* * *

"Hilary, what the hell are you doing here?" Tyson grumpily looked at her.

"I told Kai to call me if something's up," Hilary said, grinning. "If I asked you, you probably won't even let me know what's happening."

Tyson turned to Kai. Kai did not say anything.

Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Kenny, Eve, Xue, and Enrique were all inside the dojo. Harumi, Rin, and Sachi soon came by. Kai tried to avoid looking at Sachi. Xue went and hugged Sachi, greeting her.

"Huh? You're name's Sachi now?" Hilary asked her. Kai had told very little detail that happened yesterday last night. She was surprised that Ruby was Sachi that Rin and Harumi were talking about. A total shock!

Sachi nodded, "That's right."

Five minutes passed. Mr. Dickenson arrived with a smile on his face. Everyone went into the living room.

"Alright, straight to the point. We mustn't waste time." Mr. Dickenson started. "I have already prepared beforehand for the plan. I first want to gather the G-Revolution, the White Tigers, and the All Starz first before declaring what we will do next. The other two Majestics members are on their way here really soon so we'll wait for them. I want every single one of you to spilt into two groups and go and find the White Tigers and the All Starz."

"I call All Starz!" Xue raised his hand, smiling happily. He turned his head sharply to Sachi. "You come with me, okay, Sachi?"

"Uh…" she tilted her head, thinking about it.

"Actually, I already made a list," Mr. Dickenson said with a smile.

"What?" Xue turned to him with teary eyes.

Mr. Dickenson laughed. "Hohoho… but don't worry, you're going to America, Xue."

"Yes!" Xue threw his fist in the air. He could not wait to see Jamie, even if she's on the bad side.

Mr. Dickenson pulled out a paper and read his list. "Xue, Tyson, Enrique, and Oliver will go to America to find the All Starz and Tala. Kai, Robert, Spencer, and Ruby will meet up with Bryan in China, where the White Tigers are."

"Ruby's Sachi now," Xue pointed out to the old man.

"Wait, what about me and Hilary?" Kenny asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah," Hilary said, nodding. "I want to come along."

"You two don't have bit beasts," Kai told them. "It's best to just stay here where it's safe."

Hilary bit her lower lip. "But…"

"Xue doesn't have his bit beast anymore though," Enrique said, smiling.

"Hey!" Xue looked at him. "I do have it!"

"But didn't you say you left your bit beast behind?" Eve asked, a bit confused.

"Ah and I are bonded mentally," Xue smiled, giving her a thumps up. "As long as I call it's real name, then it should be no problem. Even Leo doesn't know this. Ha. That's why I left it with him for a while. Too bad I won't be seeing how his expression is when Ah leaves him." Xue turned away and snickering to himself.

"Mr. Dickenson," Kai looked at him. "May I switch with Tyson and search for the All Starz?"

Everyone looked at him. "May I ask why?" Mr. Dickenson blinked.

Kai leaned against the wall. "…I don't want to work along with Robert," he said.

"Yeah right!" Xue turned to Kai. "You just don't want to be close to Sachi anymore!"

"Don't jump into conclusions," Kai glared at him. Sachi scratched her face with a sweat drop. "Also," Kai looked back to Mr. Dickenson. "Harumi and Rin might be able to help us as well."

"I refuse," Rin quickly said. Harumi nodded, agreeing with her daughter.

Mr. Dickenson looked at the two blond hair women and back at Kai. "Oh yes, you talked about them on the phone yesterday," he nodded. "But if they do not want to be a part of this, I won't force them."

Sachi grabbed Rin's arm. "Harumi doesn't have to come, but you're coming along for sure," she grinned.

Rin looked at her younger sister with a tired face, but she did not say anything.

"But I guess we'll need Harumi as well," Sachi looked at her mother. "We need you. If a chaotic battle occurs in a city where a lot of people are, we will need your Time Dimension."

Harumi looked at the ground, unsure.

Mr. Dickenson rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment.

Eve then remembered something. "Hey, Enrique, why didn't you help Tyson and Kai when Johnny attacked last night?" she asked.

Enrique blinked. "Oh… that's _just_ because Johnny's a friend, right? I couldn't do it," he said, sounding really sarcastic. "Or maybe I _just_ didn't feel like it. I'm sure the others would have been fine without me."

"Since when did you lack battle sense?" Sachi said, glaring. Tyson really got hurt. Did that not mean that they needed more help?

Enrique smirked, shrugging. "Don't look at me. Eve's a got bit beast and she didn't help either."

"Eh?" Eve blinked. Everyone looked at her. "Oh… it didn't occur to me that Spirit should fight… Can you fight, Spirit?"

The cat just purred.

"Spirit's doesn't seem to be an offensive bit beast," Hilary said, narrowing her eyes at Enrique.

"But bit beasts all can do something with battling," Tyson said, looking at Kai to hear his opinion. "Isn't that right, Kai?"

Kai did not say anything. He was not so sure himself. Spirit looked vulnerable if it actually went into battle.

Mr. Dickenson looked at Harumi and Rin. "Kai and Sachi are right. Will you two not lend us a hand?" he asked, smiling.

"No," Rin told him. "You guys are going to search for the other Beybladers around the world right? They will join with Tyson and them. You have all the people you need already. There's no need to involve me and my mother."

"Um… Rin," Tyson waved at her with a blank face. "That's true but they're not here yet. You can at least help us find them first. I'm sure Mr. Dickenson will send you two back home after that."

"You two don't have to decide now," Mr. Dickenson said. "Please think over about it. I would love it if we have more people with bit beats on our side."

Harumi nodded with a determined look on her face.

Rin looked at her mother. "That was a fast response, mom! You're kidding!"

"Because…" Harumi signed. "They'll need the help they can get, correct? I think it's about time to put Tenshi to use. Who knows if it really becomes a 'chaotic' battle like Sachi said? I don't want to lose her again if she decides to leave with them. Let's help, Rin."

Rin sighed, looking away. "If that's what you decide… fine," she said. _I can't go against what you wish anyway. I never did._ She sighed again.

Sachi smirked. "Alright, Mr. Dickenson! We got them!"

Eve looked at Sachi silently. She remembered the talk they had last night when Sachi wanted to talk to her. Sachi's real intention of wanting Mr. Dickenson's help is to search deeper into the Silver Company. She also wanted Eve to find out more about what is going on behind the company. Even if Sachi told Eve she wanted to get into the main base of the Silver Company, Eve just can't help it but it seem Sachi's hiding more from her.

"Ho, ho, ho," Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Alright then, let's do this over again. Harumi, if you don't mind, you will come with me. I want to see your Time Dimension and research it. The group who will find the All Starz and Tala are: Tyson, Xue, Sachi, Eve, and Rin."

"Yeah!" Xue jumped to Sachi's side.

Eve blinked. "…Me too?" She was not so confident if she could be any of help. She would rather search through info on her laptop.

"Research the Time Dimension?" Rin asked, looking at the old man.

"If we find the secret of its ability, perhaps we can find a way not to rely on Harumi in the future," Mr. Dickenson said. "And as for the group who will meet up with Bryan in China are: Kai, Robert, Spencer, Oliver, and Enrique."

"Why did I get switched?" Enrique asked. "I want to be on Sachi's side."

"Stop complaining," Sachi flattened her eyes. "Mr. Dickenson made up his mind so he's not going to change it. And so, let's us prepare to leave tomorrow."

Enrique pouted.

"Actually," Mr. Dickenson smiled. "I was hoping to leave today." Everyone looked at him.

"That's even better," Sachi smiled.

"Why so sudden?" Hilary asked. She would not be able to go but they were leaving so soon. She does not want to see them go just yet because if they were not, she would probably find a way to convince Mr. Dickenson to let her go as well.

Mr. Dickenson looked out the windows upon hearing helicopters. "Oh, they are already here," he smiled.

"They?" everyone looked outside.

Mr. Dickenson walked outside and everyone else followed. One of the helicopters slowly came down as the others stayed higher in the sky. A rope drops down from it and Spencer came down with Robert and Oliver above him. The three of stood on the ground and looked at Mr. Dickenson. Robert looked stiff as usually, Oliver just smiled, and Spencer sighed.

"What do you want us to do next?" Spencer questioned, looking at Mr. Dickenson.


	22. The Flight

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 22 – The Flight**

Harumi sat down on the sofa, disappointed, at her house. It has been a couple hours and within these two hours everyone is supposed to be ready to leave. She had already packed some of her belongings in a small suitcase. Harumi wanted more time alone with her daughters and live normally from the outside world. She wanted to talk to Sachi so much, just about everything. Last night was not enough even if Sachi stayed over. Harumi sighed and looked at Sachi, the cat.

_You're so lucky you get to stay home…_ Harumi thought. She blinked. _Who's going to take care of you?_ She sweat dropped. She had totally forgotten about her. The cat purred, licking her paw.

Outside of the dojo, the others were all discussing about what they should do about food while traveling and looking for the missing beybladers.

"Are you kidding me?" Kai glared at Tyson. "You're bringing _that_ luggage along?"

"I need to change clothes too, you know?" Tyson grinned. The blue suitcase was right next to him on the ground, a bit too big though.

Everyone looked at him because they all just carried bags with them. What does Tyson have in there that he needs to wear? It's fall, _not_ winter.

"So, what have you been doing all this time when you left?" Oliver asked Enrique.

Enrique chuckled, "Just relaxing… taking a break."

"From what?" Robert asked. More like demanding though.

"From you guys?" Enrique shrugged.

Hilary sighed, looking at everyone. Xue was whispering to himself something about Jamie and giggling. Rin and Sachi were talking quietly. Eve patting Spirit, who still remained out of sight from everyone, and she was talking to Mr. Dickenson. Spencer sat on a big rock, leaning on his palm. Hilary looks at Kenny.

"Aren't you feeling bad that we won't be able to go, Kenny?" Hilary asked.

Kenny was typing away on his little laptop, looking up at Hilary. "Yeah, I do," he said. "But what can we do? We'll just get in the way."

"That's not the spirit that I'm looking for!" Hilary lightly glared.

"I know, but still…"

Hilary sighed heavily, turning away to think to herself.

Eve walked over to Kenny. "Have you ever try hacking?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Kenny looked at her. "No, actually…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll teach you," Eve smiled. "I need your help to search something in the Silver Company. I have Mr. Dickenson's permission so you can come along with the group who will be heading to America."

"Really?" Kenny exclaimed, standing up. "Okay! Sure! I'll do it!"

"What?!" Hilary glared. "Hey, I can do something too! Let me come along too!"

Eve and Kenny looked at her and at each other. Kenny nervously said, "What… can you do, Hilary?"

Hilary thought for a minute. "Something," she said.

"You better think of something then," Eve told her. "I can't afford to protect you if something goes wrong."

Hilary looked at her and then smiled. "I'll just come along with you then! I'll… I'll help you in any way I can! Just please let me come along! I'm not asking for any protection at all. Really!"

"Mr. Dickenson," Eve turned her head to him. "What do you think?"

"Please!" Hilary turned to face the old man with teary eyes. "I don't want to be left behind again!" Not after what happen a year ago. She spent her whole year worrying and she does not want to feel that way again. There's just no way.

Mr. Dickenson smiled at her. "Well, if you insist… I have no choice now, do I?"

Hilary's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much!"

"But you must stay with Eve at all times," Mr. Dickenson added. "With her bit beast's ability, I can be rest assure that you will be fine."

"I understand!" Hilary smiled brightly.

Tyson counted his fingers. "Then that makes about… seven people heading to America and five heading to China," he thought out loud.

Oliver walked up to Eve with a smile. "How old are you, Eve?" he asked.

Eve blinked for a moment. "I'm twenty-one," she said. "Why?"

Oliver smiled. "No particular reason," he said, walking away back to where Robert and Enrique were.

"Eve," Sachi called. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Eve nodded and went over to Sachi and Rin.

Oliver looked at Robert and smiled, "You heard that, right?"

"Of course I did," Robert said. He looks over at Eve. "It's no wonder she looks mature and independent."

"You like mature and independent women?" Oliver asked.

"Being twenty-one doesn't mean they're mature and independent," Enrique said. "She likes hitting guys at the back of their heads. I've been slap before, you know."

"That must means you were being immature," Robert told him. "Do you know her?"

Enrique looked away with a disgust face. "I do know her _because_ we're distant cousins," he said.

"You should have introduce us," Robert said.

"No way."

Robert glared at him. "You _will_ introduce us, Enrique."

"You're not shy, are you?" Oliver asked, giving Robert a teasing smile.

Spencer stood up and walked to Kai. "I heard Tala's missing," he said. Kai just nodded. "And what happen to Ruby's… I mean Sachi's arm?" Earlier Spencer heard everyone calling her that so he thought he should too.

"That…" Kai glanced over to Sachi. She wore her dark red coat and white pants with the black tank top. "That I do not know."

After an hour, everyone gathered in front of the dojo. Harumi left the cat with Grandpa, telling the cat's needs of proper care. Grandpa said he would give everything he has to feed the cat. Kai decided to leave his motorcycle with Grandpa as well.

"You sure?" Sachi grinned. "I thought it was precious to you. You wouldn't even leave it behind before we met Tala and the others."

Kai ignored her.

Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Rin, Eve, and Harumi got into Mr. Dickenson's van. The driver is his assistant. Kai, Sachi, Robert, Spencer, Oliver, and Enrique got into two taxis. They all drove off to find a bigger area to get on the helicopters without disturbing the neighborhoods. There were ropes but it would probably be best to drive out of the city.

"Did you seriously have to come along?" Tyson gave Hilary a flat face. "You're so persistent." He, Kenny, and Hilary were sitting in the back of the van.

Hilary smiled, "I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?"

"This isn't a game," Rin said. She, Eve, and Harumi were sitting in the middle seats. Mr. Dickenson had the front as his assistant drove.

Behind Mr. Dickenson's van are the two taxis. The first one that is right behind the van sat Sachi and Spencer. Sachi took the front seat, Spencer sat behind the driver, and Kai's beside him. The second taxi sat Robert, who had the front seat with the driver, Oliver and Enrique, in the back seats.

"Hey," Enrique turned to Oliver. "Amphisbaena can fly. Why can't I just ride on Amphisbaena and follow you guys from the sky?"

"You'll just cause a crowd," Oliver told him, chuckling after that.

"Kids will probably think it's cool," Enrique said, grinning.

"Stop being stupid." Robert sighed.

In the other taxi, Sachi and Spencer were chatting a little. Kai was silent.

"Oh, you're blind?" Spencer asked. "You didn't look like it because you look like you knew where you were walking."

Sachi grinned. "I'm talented, I guess. Hehehehehe…"

"Actually, I heard from Kai earlier. I already knew."

Sachi paused. "What else did that guy said behind my back?" she suspiciously turned her head to the back seats. She was talking like Kai was not here and it ticked him off a bit.

"…That's all there is," Spencer told her.

"Uh-huh," she turned back to the front.

Spencer sighed. "Did you expect him to comment on your looks?" he asked.

"Be quiet, Spencer," Kai mumbled.

Sachi felt the same emptiness in her chest again. The missing emotion is not coming out. She blinked, silent. "No… not really," she said. "He's not that kind of guy, is he? I wasn't really expecting anything at all. …Did you talk to Xue?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. That kid said a lot of weird stuff and told me to tell them to you, just to see if you any kind of reaction. He told me to tell you Kai likes you. Kai thinks of you everyday… that kind of stuff. Of course, these are lies that Xue told me."

Kai glared and looked outside. "That little whining kid…" He meant Xue.

Sachi paused again. "…When did you have the time to talk to someone you don't even know, Spencer? Especially when you just arrive today?"

After leaving the city and driving far from it, the vehicles stopped. Everyone got out and the two helicopters flew their way. Mr. Dickenson and Haurmi stayed inside the van as the two taxis left. The helicopters landed.

Mr. Dickenson waved good-bye before leaving down the other road and Harumi smiled and waved to her daughters. "Please be careful," she signed. And then they left towards the horizon.

Tyson, Xue, Rin, Sachi, Eve, Hilary, and Kenny are the group who are to search for the All Starz and Tala. They walked to one of the helicopters and entered it. Kai, Robert, Spencer, Oliver, and Enrique are the group who are to search the White Tigers and they entered the other helicopter.

As the two helicopters floated off into the air, Kai looked out of the window. He looked at the helicopter that is leaving for America. He could not see Sachi inside and turned away since he couldn't.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!" Xue whispered excitedly to himself, sitting between Tyson and Sachi in the back.

"You're _that_ crazy about her?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, he is," Sachi chuckled. "Almost everyday he thinks of her… too bad she doesn't see how kind Xue is towards her."

Xue smiled brightly. "One day she will realize my love!" he said, throwing a punch in front of him.

Hilary was sitting by Tyson's other side, by the window. "But Jamie's an enemy. How will you confront her?" she asked.

"I'll…" Xue was still smiling. "The first thing I'll do is jump on her! And then tell her how much I missed her!"

Kenny sighed. "Can't really imagine that happening… I don't even know how she looks like."

"She almost looks like Eve," Xue said.

Eve smiled. "I… really going to see her, huh?" she asked herself, but rather out loud. "It would probably feel awkward… I haven't seen her for a long time now." Eve felt worried and sad at the same time. What made Jamie wanting to join the Empty Hearts in the first place?

"Don't worry," Sachi told Eve.

Spirit snuggled against Eve's cheek, purring softly. Eve smiled and patted on Spirit's head. Eve looked out the window and noticed something. "What the…?" she slowly got up from her seat.

A girl in a silver and golden suit with white wings on her back flew right into their helicopter after slamming open the door. The girl appeared to be as tall as the girls and she had long silver hair that reaches to her back. She had a silver, bird-like mask on and it covered her face besides her mouth.

"Who are you?" Tyson exclaimed, jumping from the unknown girl's presence.

The girl in the silver and golden suit smirked. She quickly grabbed something out of her pouch around her waist. She moved around in the helicopter, randomly placing a rectangular glass on Tyson's right cheek, one Eve's right wrist, one on Xue's neck, one on Rin's left backhand, and one on Sachi's forehead. It all happened too quickly.

"What are these?" Eve looked at the rectangular glass on her wrist. Then she realized Spirit was no longer on her shoulder. "Spirit? Where did you go?" she looked around.

"What are you doing?" Hilary glared at the unfamiliar girl.

The silver hair girl flew right out and under the helicopter. She turned, flying on her back, and grabbed the helicopter's skid and slowly turning it's destination to another direction.

Sachi touched the small glass on her forehead, thinking. _I didn't even sense that person flying this way…_ She thought. _And what's this? It's like… it's surpassing my energy from…_ Sachi stood up and walked to the broken door. She sticks her head out, feeling another presence back at the other helicopter where Kai and the other group were.

Eve stood up and walked to the driver. "Hey, this isn't the way to America, is it?" she asked.

The man was sweating. "I can't control this thing!" he said, nervously. "That girl… that girl must be dragging us somewhere else!"

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

Tyson looked at Hilary and Kenny, who did not receive the small glass on their skin. Why did they not get one on them? Tyson looked at the other helicopter, the one that planned to go to China but it is also turning to the same where they were being force to go. "Hey, there's a guy with wings under that helicopter!" Tyson pointed. "What's going on?"

Xue looked outside also, slightly pushing Tyson aside. There was a guy in a black and blue suit with a black bird-like mask on. He had black wings and black hair. "That form… is it the Second Form?" he blinked, confused.

"Are they one of the Empty Hearts then?" Hilary asked. There was not anyone else who would be in any Second Form because it's supposed to be hard to control.

Xue shook his head. "I don't know. I never seen them before… but…" he touched the small glass on his neck. "This thing… I don't think we can call our bit beast as long as we have this on our skin… When did the Silver Company start on a new devise to keep us from summoning our bit beasts?"

Hilary looked at Xue, remembering the time when Xue had put a glass on the Dranzer's clip. "You mean, it's the same one when you put one on Dranzer before, right? That must means they are from the Empty Hearts!"

On the other helicopter where the guy with the black wings Kai was trying to call out Dranzer. Nothing happen. He touched the rectangular glass that is on his cheek, close to his right eye.

"Why is Amphisbaena not answering me?" Enrique glared, slamming his left arm against the chair. He had the same small glass on his left arm. His left sleeve was torn because he was struggling with the strange guy who had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and crushing the door open. "What is this thing on me anyway?"

Robert's small glass was on his left cheek. Even Griffolyon was not appearing. Spencer and Oliver looked out the window at the other helicopter. The small glass is on the back of Spencer's neck and one is on the back of Oliver's right hand.

Kai glared and stepped out of the broken door. He knew that the helicopter was being pull to another direction, upon seeing that the other helicopter is being pull by the girl with the white wings. He carefully stepped down and grabbed the skid, hanging from it. He looked at the other guy who was holding onto the other skid. "Who are you?" Kai demanded.

The guy with the black wings ignored him and kept pulling the helicopter to the same direction.

Kai glared at him. He swings himself and kick the other guy off, but the he held on tightly. The guy with the wings let go anyway and kicked Kai back, sending a powerful shadowy wave to Kai's face.

Kai covered his eyes, his hands letting go of the skid. He opened his eyes and stared up at the helicopter as he was falling down. His eyes blur and everything darken and then back to normal. He closed his eyes. Then he felt a hand with sharp nails grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes again and looked at Sachi, stunned.

She had long and narrow wings, black and orange. Her fingernails were sharp. He could also see her toenails that pierced through her boots. Her eyes stared at him, as if she was never blind. She smiled at him. The small rectangular glass on her forehead had been cracked into three uneven shapes but it still stayed on her skin.

The both of them floated in midair. Kai stared back at her in complete shock. "…Ruby?" What happened to her?


	23. Captured

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**shewolf2118** – Thank you.

**KristyHimura** – Hahaha, sure. I will try. I just like writing at least three to four chapters away before putting one up. And thanks!

**Aoiki Moon-chan**,** Aki no Kaze**, and **Eden** – Thanks for reading this far. Let me know when it's getting too much to remember… XD Like, since I feel like the story is going too fast... for my taste anyway.

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 23 – Captured**

"Mr. Dickenson," the assistant said, slowing down the van.

"Yes?" Mr. Dickenson smiled. He looked what was ahead and saw the police cars blocking the road. "Hm, I wonder what happen. Stop the car."

The driver did as he was told, stopping in front of the police cars. Harumi looked as a man with dark brown hair and gray eyes walked up to the van. The driver's window opened. "What's the problem here, officer?" the driver asked.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you three to get out of the car," the policeman said.

Harumi looked at Mr. Dickenson as he got out of the car. Even the driver did the same so Harumi got out as well. Did they do something wrong? Is there something going on around here that they must get out of the car? Harumi closed the car door and then the policemen then pointed their guns at the three of them. _What's going on?_ Harumi thought, raising her hands in the air.

"Officer, I believe there's a misunderstanding…" the driver said.

The man with dark brown hair and gray eyes walked to Harumi. He quickly put a small rectangular glass on her right arm. She backed away, confuse.

"Call me Goldman," the man grinned. He brushed his dark brown hair back and looked at Mr. Dickenson. "I work for the Silver Company. Master Dean would like a word with you so please don't resist and come along with me."

_Dean?_ Mr. Dickenson lightly glared, but nodded.

_Tenshi…_ Harumi called in her mind. But no reaction. _Why won't you come out?_ Harumi looked around. She looked at the glass on her arm. _Is it… because of this?_ She bit her lower lip, worried now that they have been trap by the men of the Silver Company.

* * *

"…Ruby?" Kai stared at her, shock.

She only smiled, but her body ached all over, her muscles slightly pulling inside her. _It's just like the time when I broke the Harumi's bit beast's barrier._ She thought to herself. _Is this the pain Hajime bear all this time?_

On the helicopter, Robert hurried to the pilot with an alarmed face. "Turn back," he demanded. "We have to get Kai." Not that he is worry about Kai but they're supposed to go find the White Tigers after all.

"I'm sorry, but…" the man nervously looked at him. The pilot is already trying his best in turning the helicopter around, but it was not working.

At the other helicopter, the girl with the white wings grunted when she saw Sachi and Kai. The helicopter she was holding onto slightly turning against her will. She harshly pulled it down once, making the people in the helicopter falling off their seats.

"Ah!" Kenny slipped, falling out of the helicopter.

"Kenny!!" Tyson and Hilary shouted with wide eyes.

"Kenny," Eve was shock. She looked over to Xue. He was staring at the guy with the black wings with a confused face. "Xue…?" she tapped on his shoulder. What could he be thinking at a time like this?

Xue did not say anything. He felt like he knew the guy with the black wings. Xue was sure of it, but he cannot put his finger on it. _Is it just my imagination?_ He asked himself. _Dark blue hair… is it Leo? No, it can't be. He doesn't have wings!_ Xue hit his head with his fist. _It must be someone else._ Xue turns around and notice that Kenny is longer in the helicopter. "Where did he go?" he wondered.

Sachi, while holding Kai, turned her head and saw Kenny falling down from the helicopter from above. "Kai, hold onto me!" she said.

"I am!" he looked at her hand.

"I can't catch Kenny if you're holding my hand!" she shouted, reminding him that she only had one hand. She glided along the wind and turning back to the helicopters.

_Huh? Does she want to me to hold her…?_ He slightly blushed.

"Put your arms around my waist, dumbass!" she ordered. Kenny fell right pass them. She hurried and stopped in the air. "Hello! Kai?! Kenny just passed us! He's going to die if you don't hurry up!"

Kai mumbled as she pulled him up. His other hand reached around her back and then his other arm around her. He held on tightly around her body. Sachi quickly flew down towards Kenny and then she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I got you, Kenny," she assured him.

He quickly nodded, taking a hold of her hand with both of his hands. "Thanks," Kenny smiled, relieved.

Flying back up, the closet helicopter was the one was heading to China so she flew towards it. "Sorry!" Sachi half smiled at Kenny. She threw Kenny towards the helicopter. She felt something snap on her wrist and groaned painfully.

Although Kenny made it in the helicopter but he was thrown into it and had bumped into Robert who was still talking to the pilot. Now it's Robert who is falling out on the other side of the helicopter.

"Robert!" Oliver cried.

"Oh my god!" Enrique looked outside. "Sachi! Robert is…!" He did not want to count on her but she's the only one who can call to her bit beast and someone needs to get Robert.

The girl with the white wings let go of the helicopter that she was forcing it to turn. She rapidly soared towards Kai and Sachi. Then she kicked Sachi's back when she was not looking.

Sachi let out a cry and flapped her wings to stay up in the air. She ignored the girl and hurried to help Robert.

"Wait, take me back to the helicopter, Ruby," Kai told her. He must be pretty heavy for her so he does not want to be in her way. She is the only one who is fighting these two strangers who just appeared out of nowhere. She will not be able to go to her full potential if she keeps him hanging on her.

"No time for that," she said. "And don't call me by that name!"

Robert was falling with his back downwards so he can see Sachi and the girl with the white wings. "Griffolyon…!" he called. His bit beast did not appear. "Damn it…"

Sachi reached her hand out to Robert and he reached for her. They grabbed onto to each other and Sachi smiled. "Now to avoid that girl…" Sachi said out loud to herself, meaning the girl with the white wings. Sachi turned around and flew back up, passing right against the winged girl. "Success!" Sachi grinned.

The white-winged girl sighed, annoyed. "Sorry, but you leave me with no choice," she quietly said. The white winged girl waved her arm, creating a beam of light that pierced through Sachi's right wing. Sachi let out a sharp cry.

"Ruby!" Kai exclaimed.

Sachi flapped her wings harder as the pain in her wings sent her a shock wave. She turned and headed to the helicopter that had regained its proper piloting. She saw Tyson waving his arm to her. With the remaining of her strength, she threw Robert towards Tyson. Her wings disappeared and she lost her eyesight. She and Kai started to fall.

Tyson grabbed Robert's hand as Xue helped. "You okay, Robert?" Tyson asked.

"…Just pull me up," he said.

Kai lightly let Sachi go and moved to look at her face as they were falling head down. She seemed tired and her eyes were unfocused again. He wrapped his arms around her, looking around. "What are we going to do now…?" he asked himself.

The girl with the white wings followed them and above her is the guy with the black wings. The two of them flew around Kai and Sachi, twirling around as a black light and bright white light appeared around them. Kai had no idea what was happening but before he knew it there was a gray glowing rope wrapping around him and Sachi. He tried to move the ropes away, but it tightened quickly and his arms came at his sides. The ropes forcefully pulled the two of them together, face to face.

They stop falling and were hanging from the ropes that were held by the two mysterious people. Kai looked at the unknown guy and girl. The guy was holding the black glowing rope and the girl was holding the pure white glowing rope. _Did they combine some kind of power to make this kind of rope?_ Kai thought to himself. It's a strange power that he had never seen before. Perhaps it's a fusion power.

The black-winged guy looked to his left and watched the helicopters leaving. "…Understood," he nodded after a moment, listening to the earphone in his ears. He looked at the white-winged girl. "We are asked to bring these two to Goldman first."

"Are they watching us from afar or something?" the winged girl asked, amused. "They sure know how to spy, but whatever." She nodded with a slight smile. The two of them quickly flew the opposite way where the two helicopters were heading, pulling Kai and Sachi along with them and both holding onto the rope tightly.

* * *

"Why. Can't. I. Take. This. Off!!" Tyson groaned angrily. He was trying to pull the rectangular glass off his right cheek, though he feared he might tear his skin off and stopped. He looked at everyone in the helicopter.

There was Robert, Xue, Eve, Rin, and Hilary. And the pilot man. Tyson saw Kai and Sachi being taken away earlier, which he's really worry about. On the other helicopter there must be Oliver, Enrique, Spencer, and Kenny. The groups were mixed up for Mr. Dickenson's plan, but will that affect anything? Tyson does not know that but then again it probably would not matter because now they cannot call out their bit beast because of these small glasses on them!

"I'll bring you all to America first," the pilot said, flying the helicopter as fast as it could. Even there were no more pursuers in sight; it is best to leave the skies as soon as possible before anything else happen. They are too vulnerable in the air. "I even lost contact with Mr. Dickenson's assistant… So please remain seated until we get there."

"…What do we do now?" Xue turned to Eve with a question look.

Eve looked back at him, uncertain. She touched the small glass on her right wrist, thinking quietly.

Hilary looked over to Rin's small glass. "Does it hurt?" she asked, wondering if it does or not.

Rin smiled. "It doesn't. I'm rather relieved."

"Huh? Why's that?" Tyson blinked.

Rin smiled again. "…No particular reason," she said. She knows her bit beast will not come and bother her now that this small piece of glass is preventing it from reacting to her feelings. She hummed to herself, looking out the window.

"Aren't you worried about your sister?" Tyson asked. Rin looked somewhat happy about the situation they are in. Her own sister had just been capture! Why is she so calm?

Rin glanced at him. "A little," she said. She does not know if she should worry or not. She does not know Sachi that well enough and they only just met. There's no special bond between the two of them yet so Rin just does not feel anything about it. "But now that we're out here with no bit beast… what's the point of going? I knew I shouldn't have come here…"

"Why are you saying that?" Hilary asked her with a light glare. "Why are you so relaxed? Your twin sister… aren't you worry about her? I am! Especially Kai!"

Eve looked over the younger teenagers and sighed.

Rin was puzzled. "…Kai?" she asked, her voice in high pitch. "What's this got to do with him?" Hilary slapped her forehead and turned away without another word. Rin shrugged and looked back outside.

Rin seemed like a different person now. Although, what do they know about her? They just met after all.

Tyson turned to Robert. "So…" he began. Since Robert is older than the rest of them, he might know what to do from here and Tyson does not have any other ideas. "What do you think we should do when we land?"

Robert stared at Tyson for a moment. "We'll see," he said.

"I'm going off to find Jamie when we get there," Xue announced with a bright smile. Behind his smile, he was worried about Sachi. Maybe she will be okay. _Oh yeah, she's with Himawari-chan. She'll be just fine…_ Xue nodded to himself. He could see Kai and Sachi getting along just fine together in the enemy's hands.

* * *

"Uh…" Kenny looked at the guys in the helicopter.

Enrique felt uncooperative now that he cannot summon Amphisbaena. There are only guys on the helicopter too so he felt even more discourage about going to China. Oliver is trying to talk it out with him. Spencer sat quietly, waiting until they reach to their destination. Since there's nothing they can do to help Kai and Sachi, he should focus on his task. It's not like he likes working for Mr. Dickenson, but seeing Bryan again would be nice. Enrique and Oliver were talking too loud.

Kenny rubbed the back of his head. "How did this happen to me?" he moaned silently.

* * *

"Ow!" Sachi cried. She was still tied face to face with Kai. They were thrown into the back of the truck and she fell on her back, hitting the back of her head. "Owww…"

Kai glared and turned his head as the truck closes by the black and white winged couple. "Where are you taking us?" Kai demanded. But then they closed the door. Kai looked around the dark truck. A dim light was lighted around the corners. He could see some meat hanging up inside the truck and the air felt cool. "We're… in a freezer…? That's not good," Kai said. He hoped they will not freeze. He looked at Sachi. Her eyes were closed. "Ruby?"

"Shh…" she hissed. "…I need to hear what's going on outside."

Kai blinked and listened as well. He could hear faint voices from outside.

"You two done your job well," a man said. "Not what I expected, but this will do. The both of you should go after Dragoon before they get to America."

"No problem," a girl's voice said with cheerfulness.

"Let's go," a guy said with annoyance.

Flaps of wings were heard and then it faded away.

Kai glared. "Damn… they must work for the Silver Company. Now they're going to go after Tyson…"

Sachi shivered. "Is this some kind of freezer, Kai?" she asked, turning her head. "I can sense… some kind of non-living objects in here… are they food? Speaking of food, I'm getting hungry."

"You can _sense_ them?" Kai questioned.

"Yeah," she answered. "Viper's ability helps me feel things. My Second Form."

Kai looked puzzled. "If you're saying you're in Viper's form… then what about the tiger? You can change through the chimera's individual abilities?"

"I think so," she said. "I just learned Hajime's Second Form last night."

"Then…" he stared at her. "When you're in the tiger's form… you can see?"

She slightly smiled. "Something like that. But now I can't do anything. I still really can't use Hajime's Second Form yet and I only know the Aura Ability. I don't know what else I can do in Viper's Second Form… I don't even know how to heal like she can either."

"…She?" Kai questioned. "Bit beasts have gender?"

"Like I know."

"And that glass on your forehead…" Kai looked at it. The truck started to move. He turned away. "Where are they taking us?"

Sachi shivered again. _Strange… I'm getting cold too soon…_ She clutch her eyes shut, shaking her head. "Are you okay, Kai?"

"Yeah."

"You've been looking up for a long time," she said. "If you're tired, you can lean on me."

Kai blushed a little. The ropes around them only wrapped around to their elbows down to their knees so he had kept his head as high as possible. He did not want to get close to her head. "I'm fine," he told her. He stared at her for a moment through the dim lights. "What about you? How are you feeling? You… look a little pale."

Sachi moved around a little. "Do y-you know anything about s-snakes?" she asked, her voice shaking from the cold.

"Not really. Why?"

She started to shiver and could not stop it. "Snakes are reptiles… they're cold blooded, right?"

Kai knew where she was going with this. "Reptiles have no control over their own body temperature…" he said, thinking out loud. She kept shivering and he does not feel that cold yet. "Wait… but you're human. How can it affect you?"

She shook her head, clueless. "I have no idea. The Second Form is not going away for some reason. Well, I didn't really master it. And now that I think about it… was I always in Viper's form from the very beginning?" If so… and if Viper's Second Form goes away, will she be able to see? Does that mean she never lost her eyesight because of Leonardo?

The rectangular glass on her forehead glowed faintly back and forth. Kai took a closer look at it but found nothing wrong with it, beside it is cracked. Why did it crack? Was it because she called forth Hajime's Second Form? Why was that again?

Kai's eyes widen. _I was falling that time._ He remembered. Sachi had her Aura Ability so she must have sense that Kai was falling down from the helicopter when the black winged guy kicked him. _She did that to… save me?_ He thought. Her bit beast was strong enough to break through the rectangular glass, although it was still on her skin. Or was it that she was really worried about him and tried her hardest to use Hajime's Second Form? _Anyone would have done it though._ He told himself. _But who else would have jump down and hold my hand?_

Her actions were confusing him. Was it because she liked him? Or was it because she just wanted to? He remembers what Xue had told him too, which was the time when Xue was begging for his advises. Xue had told Kai about the time Sachi had worked hard to get Dranzer back once she knew Eve was not dead. What was Sachi thinking when she tried to get his Dranzer back? What was her reason for getting it back for? How did she lose her arm? Who was it all for?

Sachi turned her head and coughed. The cold air she was breathing in is making it hard for her to breathe properly. "Oh wow…" she said and then coughing again. "This is not how a snake feel, right? They fall asleep… but why am I still wide awake?"

Kai looked at her as she sighed tiredly. They did not talk for a while. She kept coughing. He lowered his body and put his head next to hers on the ground. Her body felt really cold. Sachi felt his warm face and their cheeks touched one another. He moved his hand and reached for hers, struggling in the ropes around them. He held her cold hand, rubbing them.

Another empty feeling. Sachi opened her eyes. _Did I really use to like Kai?_ She wondered. She does not know. His body felt so warm, but she does not feel anything. She closed her eyes and stay quiet.

He closed his eyes as well. _Who was it all for… Ruby?_ He wanted to ask. Her reply may be what he thinks it is but he wanted to hear her answer right from her. For some reason he knew she most likely would not say so he did not ask. He just lay still, keeping her as warm as possible.


	24. Little Sister

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 24 – Little Sister**

Everyone, the one that is heading to find the All Starz, was quiet in the helicopter. Tyson's stomach was making sounds, Xue's wide-awake and excited, Hilary's still upset with Rin, Eve's on her laptop, Robert's sitting in the front with the pilot, and Rin was taking a nap.

Tyson looked over to Eve's laptop. She had brought her bag so she keep her laptop in it, brining everywhere with her and stuff. He saw many windows popping up on the screen as she quickly typed on it. "What are you doing…?" he asked, hungry.

Eve stopped typing and sighed. "I'm just researching something… and trying to hack online to find out more about the Silver Company," she replied. Then she started to type quickly again. _No good…_ she thought. She grabbed a disk from her bag and put it into her laptop. _I should find more information as soon as possible… I'm worry about Ruby._ She rather call Sachi 'Ruby' because she's does not call a close friend something else. It just did not sound right.

"Oh," Tyson nodded, looking away from the screen. Then he just remembered that he brought a few snacks in his big luggage that he had brought with him. And everyone thought he looked stupid bringing that big case along! He hurried to grab them, grinning happily.

A male's voice disturbed Rin's nap. Someone's voice echoed in her head. _Rin… your mother has been… captured…_

Rin opened her eyes when she heard a voice in her peaceful sleep. Hilary was sitting beside her and when Rin suddenly woke up, it scared her. "I-Is something wrong?" Hilary asked her.

"Yeah, but…" Rin glared at the rectangular glass on the back of her left hand. "I thought this was supposed to suppress any contact with our bit beast… so why did I hear the voice of my bit beast?"

"Voice?!" Xue leaned towards her. "You can talk to your bit beast?! Teach me!"

Rin blinked at him. She turned away, biting on her lower lip. "It said my mother's been capture…" she said.

"By who?" Tyson asked, looking over to her.

Rin closed her eyes, trying to hear her bit beast's voice. She opened her eyes again. "The Silver Company…!" she said, her hands forming into fists. "But what do they want with my mother?!"

"Wait," Eve looked at her. "If you say it's the Silver Company, then Mr. Dickenson…"

Something caught the corner of Robert's eyes. He slightly turned his head. The winged couple was back and flying towards them. "What a pain…" he mumbled. He looked at the pilot. "Speed up. We're being chase again." Even if he knows there is no use to run away, they will have to at least try their best to resist in the end.

The man looked at Robert and then nodded.

"We're being wha?" Xue exclaimed, looking out the window. He saw the winged couple and sighed heavily. "Man! They just don't give up! You guys already have Kai and Sachi! We're NOTHING to you!" Xue turned to Tyson. "Oh wait, there's _you_! Tyson, you should turn yourself in since you're the one with Dragoon. I don't want to be captured also. I want to see Jamie!"

Tyson glared at him. "Why would I do that?!"

Rin stood up and went to the open door that had been force open earlier by the white winged girl. Hilary stopped Rin by grabbing her arm. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, slightly glaring.

"I'm going to help my mother," she told her. "Let go of me."

"Are you planning to jump out?" Eve asked, closing her laptop. "What do you intend to do without your bit beast?"

Rin looked at the glass on her backhand. Her bit beast can only reach her by sending her messages, but that is not the only thing that it could do. "You're right…" she went back to her seat. "Mind as well let those winged guy and girl take us to their company, huh?" She smiled. That way she will get the chance of seeing her mother in the Silver Company and once she does, she will break out and take her mother to safety.

"Can you please be _more_ positive?" Hilary threw her arms in the air, frustrated.

Just when the winged couple had close in near the helicopter, a strong wind blew the two of them away. "What just happen?" Xue questioned, leaning against the window for a closer look. There was a golden dragon outside with two people riding on it.

"Hey, it's Strata Dragoon!" Tyson smiled widely. "Daichi! What have he been doing all this time? …And who's that girl with him?"

Strata Dragoon faced the two winged couple. Daichi turned his head and grinned at the people in the helicopter. The girl also looked back at the helicopter. She had familiar crimson eyes. Her long black hair reached to her back. She seems to be at the age of fourteen.

The black winged guy crossed his arms as he floated in the air beside the winged girl. "…This is getting troublesome," he said.

The white winged girl giggled. "We just woke up and we're already running out of energy," she said, grabbing his arm and hugging it. "I say we retreat for now… We need to be fully recover."

He looked at her. "Are you tired?" he asked. She slightly nodded. "We'll head back then…" She nodded again, smiling. He looked up at the helicopter and Xue was sticking his head out of the helicopter and staring right at the winged guy. "I'll settle things with Saiki some other time," he said.

The winged girl looked at where he looked and saw Xue. "So, that's him, huh?" she smiled. "He dyed his hair, huh? Looks a bit attractive. Hehe."

Back on the helicopter, Tyson was nagging the pilot. "Hey, turn around," Tyson told the pilot. They were flying away from Daichi and others. He wanted to stay and watch if they were going to fight in mid air. "We can't leave Daichi behind!"

"Looks like they're retreating, Tyson," Hilary told him.

Tyson looked back and saw the winged couple leaving. "Huh? They're leaving already? Are they afraid of Daichi or something?!" he slammed his face against the window. "There's no way!"

"I don't think that's the reason," Robert said.

Strata Dragoon then flew by the helicopter and to the damaged open door. "Hey, how are you guys?" Daichi smiled, waving.

"Daichi!" Hilary smiled back. She and Tyson stood closer to the door. "…Why are you here?" Hilary asked.

"I… just owe a favor to Faina," Daichi nervously replied, pointing to the girl with the long back hair.

"Fai…na?" Tyson pointed to the girl sitting behind Daichi on Strata Dragoon.

Faina nodded. "Where's Kai?" she asked, eyes shining with hope. "I have a message that I must pass onto him."

"…Why are you looking for him?" Eve questioned, walking up behind Hilary and Tyson.

She smiled innocently. "Will you believe me if I said I was his younger sister?" Everyone quieted down. "Half sister, actually," she added, nodding back and forth.

"Oh, shit," the word slipped through Xue's mouth. "That's… shocking…"

"You're his sister?!" Hilary pointed at her. "I never knew Kai had a sister!"

"Same here!" Tyson said.

Faina giggled. "He doesn't know that he has a sister as well…" She kept giggling and could not wait to surprise Kai about it. "Oh, but is part of the reason I'm looking for him."

Rin smiled, "Another long lost sibling. Funny."

Tyson looked at Hilary. "Kai has a sister! Hilary! How should I react?" he asked, waving his arms around.

Hilary shrugged, with a weak smile. He is already _reacting_ to this. "Uh… she could be joking," Hilary said. She looked at Faina. "…Right?"

"Faina never lies," Daichi said, giving them a flat face. "Believe me… She's really dead honest."

"If you're looking for him…" Robert said. "He was captured by the two winged people earlier. They went somewhere west when that happened."

"Thank you!" Faina smiled brightly. "Daichi! To the west!" she pointed behind her. "We must save him from the evil's clutches!"

Daichi grumbled, but nodded. "Strata Dragoon, let's go and find them," he said.

"Wait, Daichi!" Tyson called as Strata Dragoon turned around.

"We'll talk again later!" Daichi said, waving.

Tyson was speechless. Strata Dragoon had already flew far away within minutes. "Why is he listening to her for?" he wondered out loud. "And is she really Kai's sister?"

"Who knows?" Hilary blinked, still shock to hear that Kai has a sister. "Does Kai really not know that he have a sister…?"

No one answered her. If Kai did not know that he had a sister, how will he react when she tells him?

Rin leaned on her palm. She was more worried about her mother. She wished that Strata Dragoon had not gotten in the way of the winged couple, but what can she do now? There's nothing to do but follow these group of people and find the All Starz. Perhaps meeting the members of the Empty Hearts in America would not be so bad. She could get them to talk and for once in her life, she's confident in her skills if she has to fight them.

Xue looked back outside. "I seriously know that guy with the black wings," he quietly said, rubbing his chin. "Where have I met him before?"

* * *

The truck, which held Kai and Sachi, drove along the empty trail far from the city. Goldman and some other men had taken another route to another place, bringing Mr. Dickenson and Harumi along with them. Two men in white suits were in the trunk, taking their jobs seriously, are bringing the two captives to their destination safely.

Inside the truck, Sachi had fallen asleep due to the 'cold'. Kai shouted her name over and over. He tried to call out to the men who were in the front but no one heard him. "Damn it," he cursed angrily. He looked down at her. "Ruby, stay awake! If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to bite on your ear until it bleeds! Open your eyes!! Ruby!!"

Her face became paler by the minute and the more he became worried.

He glared. He rubbed his cheek on her cheek, trying to warm her up. "Dranzer…" he called. "I need you now!" The rectangular glass on his cheek, located close to his right eye, started to glow.

Sachi's eyes twitched when she felt warmth coming back to her.

* * *

"Huh?" Sachi stood in a dark hallway. "Where am I?" she looked around. The halls were dark and the walls were made out stone bricks. "Wait a second! I can see now! Oh my gosh, why?" She looked at herself, astonished.

A little boy quietly ran down the hall.

Sachi turned around and her mouth drop. The kid had the blue triangles on his face. "…Kai?" she pointed. _That's got to be him. He's the only boy to ever have paint on his face!_ Her eyes widen in shock.

The boy did not look at her and kept running. It was as if he did not even see her there. Then when he got closer to her, he ran right pass into her and continued down the hall.

"…Huh?" she looked at her hands. She touched the walls and her hands went right through it. "Am I a ghost?" she questioned herself. "Where the hell am I?"

The area flashed. She closed her eyes.

She reopened them again and she was in another different area. "Where am I now?" she looked around. She walked and looked at the center of the room. There was a dark beyblade all chained up. She went to take a closer look. It looked like Dranzer, but black. "…Dranzer?"

The same boy entered the room. He smiled and walked up to the Black Drazner.

Sachi was confused. Was this an illusion she's seeing? Is this… Kai's past? Sachi scratched her face, wondering if she's right about that. "Unless this is Kai's son… in the future," she said, cracking a smile. She could not possibly imagine him with a child. "They look so alike!" she giggled to herself.

She looked up before the little boy reached for the beyblade. She saw a little girl standing behind a large object, hiding herself from being seen. The girl had black hair and black eye color. She was staring at the little boy who looked like Kai. Sachi looked back at the little boy and back at the little girl, her face had no emotion. The moment the boy touched Black Dranzer, a blast burst and destroyed it's surroundings.

Sachi covered her eyes from the light. She thought her whole body was going to be destroyed, but she was still in one piece. "Who… was that little girl?" Sachi questioned. "Is this Kai's past…? What happened… here?"

* * *

Kai stood in of an old Buddhist temple. He looked around, confused. There were many flowers around him. "Where… am I?" he asked himself. He heard a little girl crying behind him. Turning around, the girl was sitting on the ground, sniffing. She had brown hair and golden-yellow eyes. She had bruises on her arms and legs. She looked familiar.

"Sachi!" a little boy cried from close by.

A boy with brown hair ran through Kai from behind. "What the…?" Kai looked at his own body. It was like he was an illusion. Or was _this_ an illusion? He looked at the boy, whose back was towards him. "Sachi?" Kai looked at the girl. Is she Ruby? No way. The name must just be common. "…What's going on here?"

The little girl looked up at the boy. "S-Saiki…" she sniffed. "It hurts…" she said, rubbing on her bruises.

The little boy patted on her head. "Sorry…" he said, sounding like he was going to cry as well. "I wasn't there to protect you. I will tell mom and dad to stop hitting you!"

Kai walked around them, stun. "Why am I seeing this?" he asked himself. "Why am I here? For what purpose?" He looked at the little boy. He had brown eyes and he looked younger than the girl since he's shorter than her. The two little kids hugged each other. "Why am I…?"

"I'll protect you," Saiki said, determined. His voice was quivering too. "No matter what happens, okay?"

Sachi nodded.

The light from the sun brightens and Kai covered his eyes. _What the hell is going on here?!_ He thought out loud to himself.

* * *

Kai and Sachi found themselves back tied up together in the truck. Kai blinked and looked at Sachi. The both of them remembered where they were.

"I feel a little better now," Sachi said after moment of an awkward silence.

"…Oh," he only said. He was still stun by what he say before the light appeared.

Sachi closed her eyes. She felt another presence within her. She could feel another bit beast inside the chimera. Or is it really in the chimera? _Was it that bit beast's ability that I was able to see that weird illusion?_ She asked herself in her head. "Oh wow," she said.

"What?"

"I think there are total of three creatures in my bit beast," she smiled excitedly. "Although, it seems like I'm back in Viper's form. I'm getting cold again."

Kai had no idea what she's getting at, but worried she will pass out again. The ropes around them had weakened all of a sudden. He did not wonder why and tried to get out of it. "The ropes are loosening," he said.

Sachi smiled brighter. "Really? Hurry and get us out of here!"

"You do something," he glared at her. "We both in this mess."

Sachi thought for a moment. "Oh yeah," she remembered. "But they were after you because of Dranzer, right? It's not exactly my fault. Anyway, can you try your best to take off one of my boots?"

He stopped struggling in the ropes. "Why?" he asked.

"There is a hidden knife in each one."

"Why didn't you mention that earlier!" he glared at her. The two of them could have gotten out of the ropes earlier and thought of something to get out of the men's trunk. "Geez, how do you want me to get one of your boots off? Kick it off?"

She thought for another moment. "…Good luck," she smirked.

"You're not helping, Ruby," he gave her a flat face.

"Why are you still calling me by that name?" she pouted. "Call me 'Sachi'! That's the name you should be calling me."

Kai looked at her again. Calling her by _that_ name did not suit her. It gave her a different energy of some sort. And there was another reason why he would not call her by any other name. "That's because…" he trailed off at the beginning of his sentence.

The truck suddenly jumped. The two of them were bounced off into the air and back down. Sachi hit her head and she groaned painfully. "Ow… What just happened?" she exclaimed angrily.

The both of them listened quietly. There were voices and the men who sat in the front of the truck opened their doors. Sachi could feel three other presences through her Aura Ability. There was a bit beast and two other people who she does not recognize. Then a couple of footsteps hurried away. Suddenly, a wind slices through the truck, cutting it in half. The truck became unbalanced and titled. Kai and Sachi slide down and stopped midway. They both looked and saw the blue sky.

"Kai?" a familiar voice called.

Daichi came in and looked at them. "Daichi?" Kai looked at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The first thing you say is that?" he glared. "You should be thanking me for saving your ass!"

"Daichi, huh?" Sachi smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sachi. I saw you on TV once. Thanks for helping us. It would also be a big help if you come and untie this rope around us."

Daichi grinned. "Maybe I won't. It's a good view of Kai from here." Kai shot him an irritated glare. "But since you ask so kindly… haha," Daichi laughed and went over to them. He dragged them out of the truck and on the ground. He looked up at Strata Dragoon. "Help me out here, Strata Dragoon."

Strata Dragoon summoned a faint sharp wind and it cut the ropes behind Kai's back. He quickly got off of Sachi and helped her stand up. "Finally," she stretched.

Kai looked at Daichi but then saw a girl with long hair. She looked at Kai with teary eyes. "Who…?" he looked at the young girl.

"And what's your name?" Sachi looked over to the soft warm presence from the little girl.

Faina ran to Kai and hugged him. "Big brother! I have finally found you!" she cried happily.

Kai and Sachi were silent. "…What?" Kai looked over to Daichi and Sachi. His mouth was still open from his question. Daichi grinned, amused by Kai's expression, and Sachi only made a puzzled look. Kai looked back at the younger girl, who hugged him even tighter. "…What?" he asked again.


	25. Indirect Kiss

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update. If you had read my profile, I mention that I was having a writer's block. I was also busy with life… that I don't want to talk about. Heh. I probably won't be updating sooner either. I need more time to think about where this story is going, refreshing my mind since I stop for more than a month. Thanks for those who have read this far!

A little chat with the reviewer(s):

**Aoiki Moon-chan** – Kai's grandfather? That's a secret.~

* * *

**I Love Beyblade**

**Chapter 25 – Indirect Kiss**

"Ah, Johnny," Leonardo greeted with a hand wave when he saw the redhead walking into the office room. He was sitting on a black hair, legs on the table and arms behind his neck. "I apologize for the sudden change of plans."

Johnny stopped walking and stood at the other end of the table where Leonardo was sitting. "You ask Lucia to bring me here… but why did she leave again?" he asked, half irritated. He really wanted to finish his fight with Kai, to see who is stronger and to see who had trained more. "You could at least let me go with her, Arkwright."

"I thought I told you not to call me by my family's name," Leonardo glared, steam coming out of his nose.

The redhead shrugged. "So, why was I called here?" he questioned.

Leonardo smirked. "Well you see… No one could contact Jamie or Chun Mei after a few days when they made it in America. I send Lucia to look for them and bring them back here. The Empty Hearts members are going to hold a meeting once we all get together."

"Meeting?" Johnny raised one of his eyebrows, puzzled. "For what? I thought Lucia brought me here because we were going to talk about one of the girls who escaped."

"That too," Leonardo said, nodding. He removed his legs from the table and sat up straight. "Boss has two new members he wants to introduce to us. But the other members of the Empty Hearts had all shatter around the world so Lucia will be bringing the two girls back _here_. While we're busy with that, the two new members had already gone out with missions assigned."

Johnny nodded. "Alright… So what about Rona and her other two friends? Who was the one who escaped?"

"If I said Rona, will you still remain here in the Silver Company?" Leonardo asked, smirking.

"…" Johnny looked away.

Leonardo snickered. "Well, I guess I can tell you, since we're supposed to be teammates after all…" he leaned on his palm. "It was Faina who escaped with the help of Daichi. No one knows where the two of them went nor with Jamie's wide scan. His Strata Dragoon really is something."

"I see," he only said.

"Just a couple of hours ago, there was a report that Rona also went missing."

Johnny looked back at Leonardo. "…How?" he asked.

"If you think about it… the three of them, Mistresses of the Night, were held captive for research for such a long time. One of them could have happen to train themselves in the Second Form when we were not looking," Leonardo said, waving his hand around with a carefree face.

"And the one who secretly trained herself is Rona, right?" Johnny asked. He felt a little relieve that she had made it out unharmed.

Leonardo sighed. "If I keep this up Boss will most certainly replace me with someone else…"

Johnny's sweat dropped at Leonardo's fake tears. He's the leader of the Empty Hearts and he's not acting like one. He even looks defenseless acting the way he is now. "I don't mind taking over your place," Johnny grinned with a light snicker.

"I'm more powerful than you," Leonardo said, annoyed by his chuckle just now. "You've been training yourself but it took you almost a year to use the Second Form. Admit that you're lame!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny glared at him with a big vein on his head. "I bet you can't even defeat Tyson or Kai!"

Leonardo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I can beat them up with my eyes closed," he said.

"So you're just letting your bit beast fight for you?" Johnny questioned, grinning. "Is that what you meant by your eyes close? You're no good in _your_ Second Form?"

Leonardo smirked. He was silent and it made Johnny feel tense. The way he was smiling was mischievous and it showed the hunger for more power. "I can devour a city if I have to," he said. "And I don't need a Second Form to do that."

Johnny glared at him. Leonardo looked more serious than before. His eyes show that he is not joking around. "Whatever," Johnny said, breaking the staring contest between them. "If that's all you want to talk about, then I'm leaving for more training."

"Yes, that is all," Leonardo nodded. "I will fill everyone in on another issue when we're all together. Work hard, Johnny."

He looked back at Leonardo with an annoyed look. Then he turned away. "By the way, quit calling your dad 'boss'," he said, grinning. He wanted to bother Leonardo with his father since the two of them do not seem to get along well. All he knows how to get back at Leonardo if his father was mentioned.

Leonardo mumbled. He did not say anything and Johnny had already closed the door on him. Leonardo sighed, his hand running through his dark blue hair. "…It's not easy working under a father who _happens_ to be your boss," he quietly said, upset. "Especially if he's an ass."

* * *

Johnny entered the large empty training room as the door closes behind him. He sighed. Something bothered him and coming here felt like a place where he knows no one would be a nuisance him. "Now that I think about it," he sighed again. "Since the day Ruby came here, things got really busy." He walked towards the center of the room, silent. "…Salamalyon?"

The flaming salamander appeared right before him, filling the room with its heat. Salamalyon lowered its head and closed its eyes as Johnny patted on it.

"Am I not training hard enough?" Johnny asked. Salamalyon opened its eyes and Johnny turned his head sharply behind him when he felt someone in the room.

A girl stood with the dark flames dancing around her. She seems to be at the age of sixteen. The girl had very long thin black hair, which was tied loose on her left side over her chest, and she had black eye color. Her face showed no expression as she gazed at Johnny. "It's been a while…" she forced a smile.

Johnny stared back at her. He could not help but snicker after a moment of silence. "Heh. Ten years is _not_ a while, Rona," he told her.

* * *

"Have you been on your laptop for four days nonstop, Eve?" Hilary asked, entering the small living room.

It has been four days since they arrive in America. When they got here, Mr. Dickenson's pilot lends them to the apartment around the area where the All Starz might be. The pilot had to leave and contact his friends so they can provide Tyson and the others for food and shelter. Hilary, Rin, and Eve share one room in the rented apartment and the guys have the other room.

Eve did not look up at Hilary. She clicked on the mouse and searched. "I take breaks between showers, snacks, and restrooms," Eve replied. "Any leads on the All Starz?"

Hilary sighed heavily and drops on the sofa. Eve was sitting on the ground, her laptop and mouse on a small table. "No…" Hilary said. "Tyson, Xue, and Rin are wandering outside. Robert seem like he might know something but he's keeping it to himself. Something about 'when the time is right, I'll let you guys know' and stuff."

"Oh?" Eve slightly smiled. "Interesting guy…"

"You think?" Hilary made a face. "He's just better tell us something before it's too late."

Eve chuckled. "When the time is right… eh? He knows what he's doing. He's an adult after all. You and the others will just have to keep on searching."

"What about you?" Hilary leaned towards her. "What are you searching for?"

"That…" Eve typed on her laptop. "Just finding some information on the Silver Company. Any info might help if I find something."

Hilary stared at the screen, clueless. "How can you find stuff online? Don't you sort of hack in on someone's computer?" she questioned.

"Not at all," Eve grinned. "I have the best programs. I get the info I want, just as long as I don't give up."

"O…kay," Hilary slowly nodded. She was not sure how it works but as long Eve knows what she is doing then it must be fine. Hilary stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll make something to eat when everyone returns."

"Alright," Eve nodded as Hilary left. Eve yawned and looked at her screen.

After a while, she scrolled down and a link that caught her eyes.

It read: _Types of Second Form_.

"Types?" Eve clicked on the link. "The Second Forms have types too?"

The page loaded and there were only some notes in lines together. It seemed to be incomplete at the moment and did not look professional. She started to read it.

_Types of the Second Form:_

_Normal Type – One of the easiest Types to obtain through training. The bit beast becomes one with the human and enters into the person. The human uses the bit beast's power to attack or whatever they want to do with it. In battles, they are more focus and have control over the power of their bit beast._

_Distance Type – If the bit beast and the human have a strong bond, or have strong feelings for one another, the person can use the bit beast's power from afar and without having their bit beast to be right next to them. In this Type, the bit beast does not enter the person. It is more of a higher level than the Normal Type but it is a little harder to fully control such power._

_Spirit Type – The opposite of Normal Type and also requires training. The person enters the bit beast and has much less control over the bit beast. Mainly, in this Type the bit beast has a choice to attack or not. On the other hand, if the bit beast gets wounded, the human will be unharmed. The human can talk through their bit beast as well._

_Mix Type – The desire to foolishly learn the skills quickly of a bit beast come with a price. Emotions get erased little by little because of the unknown bond between the bit beast and the person. Their power can be weak or strong. It all depends on how they use it for. This Type of the Second Form is only available for the chimeras that are created by the researchers because the data in the chimeras are function through this way._

_Satan Type – Currently testing._

That is the end of the Types. Eve was frightened. She read the Mix Type over again. And she read all of the types over again. "It's… clear now," she thought out loud. "The reason why Ruby did not feel anger… and her love of sweets."

"Eve?" Xue's voice came in. Eve flinched. She looked away from her laptop and saw Xue, Tyson, and Rin walking in. Xue smiled at Eve but it faded. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"…Nothing," Eve said, closing her laptop. She wanted to tell him but he would just get really worry about it if he knew. Because if he knew, how will he take it? He was the one who gave Sachi the chimera from the beginning after all. Eve knew Xue and he would just blame it on himself if she told him now. "Did you all find anything about the All Starz?"

"Ah, I'm hungry!" Tyson groaned loudly, heading to the kitchen.

"Not really," Rin replied to Eve. She hurried away to the bedroom where the girls are sharing.

Robert came in also after closing the door that connected to the hallway. He looked over to Eve who had a worried expression on. He did not say anything and sat on the sofa across from her.

"Find anything interesting online?" Xue asked, sitting up Eve. She nodded and Xue smiled. "So, what did you find?"

Eve became quiet. But then she replied, "When the time is right, I'll let you know."

Xue looked at her for a moment and then looked at Robert. "You two are almost alike," he said. "Or is it just because you two are adults? You know, since Robert said the same thing about letting us know when the time is right."

"No," Robert quickly said.

Eve glanced to Robert. She did not know how to reply to Xue. She just remembered what Hilary was talking about earlier and it was the only thing she could think of so Xue would not get suspicious. She saw Robert slightly blushing and he looked away. "Eh?" she blinked. "So… what did Rin mean by 'not really' when I asked about the All Starz?"

Xue grinned. "Well, Robert does know about something. Come on and tell us, Robin! The time is right!"

"Don't _start_ calling me that," Robert said, looking back at him.

"I already did," Xue said, waving his arms in the air like he was partying. "Robin!"

"I would like to know as well," Eve said, leaning on her palm. "It wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

Robert sighed. He looked at Eve and said, "I met Tala."

"You WHAT?!" Tyson's head pop out of the kitchen. "When?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"He ask not to let anyone know," Robert told him. "Tala is currently hiding from the two girls who are members of the Empty Hearts. He wanted to take care of this himself. As for me, I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, not that I would anyway, but I could care less. It's his fight."

Tyson entered the living room and sat on the ground by Eve. He put the soda and pudding on the small table and he plans on getting even more later. "So once Eve starts to ask, you answer?" Tyson exclaimed. "Man, you could at least announce it when we're all together! Why would Tala want to do this on his own? We didn't come here to _help_ him to leave him alone!"

Eve looked at Robert. "He likes me, that's all," she said, taking a guess. He is pretty easy to read because of his reactions.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he said. "You're not like the kids here. You can be trusted and you can help me keep this secret."

"Hello, we here wide in the open!" Tyson reminded. "It's not going to be a secret if you just tell her while we were here!"

Robert sighed, irritated. "I don't care. It… it has nothing to do with me anymore."

"He doesn't know what to say anymore," Eve chuckled.

Xue laughed, "Like Eve said, he likes her. When she asks, he has nothing to hide!" His eyes suddenly sparkled and he smiled brightly at Robert. "Robin! If you marry Eve and if I marry Jamie then that would mean we'll become brother-in-laws!"

"In your dreams," Robert stood up, walking away. He felt his face getting warm so he had to leave the room. "Besides, Rin also met Tala so don't come bother me about it."

"Huh?" Eve turned to Xue.

Tyson drank his soda. "Robert and Rin were together searching around and I was with Xue and Hilary," Tyson explained. "It was yesterday so the both of them could have met with Tala around that time." His face reddens from angry. "Man, I still can't believe Tala! What is that guy thinking?"

* * *

Rin could hear everyone through the thin walls of the apartment. She was relieved that Robert did not mention about how she met Tala. She glared and threw herself on the big bed. "I was careless," she mumbled.

She recalls the event from yesterday…

[…]

"Are you tired?" Robert asked.

Rin turned to him. The both of them were walking through the mall that seems to be closing down soon. "No," she smiled. She is carrying a water bottle.

Robert looked around. "Why don't you take a rest?" he asked, walking over to a large water fountain that is also made for sitting.

She followed him and sat down. "Wow, you can really read my face," she giggled nervously.

"You did say you wanted to go back home," he said. "You didn't want to be a part of this, did you not?"

Rin looked away with a dry look. "You… remember?"

He turned away. "I'll go look around for a while. I'll come back in about ten minutes so don't go anywhere."

Rin watched him leave. She did not want to look bad in front of others if she left Robert. He tells her to stay put and say he will come back for her. What a nice guy. If Hilary knew, she would probably yell at her again. The two girls do not seem to get along after the talk about having her own sister being capture. _Well, it's true. I'm not worry about Sachi at all._ Rin thought to herself. _Why would I feel worry for someone I just met?_ She sighed.

She waited and sat still for as time passed. Then a guy with red hair and aqua blue eyes came and sat a few feet from her. She found it awkward but did not move. She did not want to be rude after all. If she did move, he would have feel offended or something.

"I seen you walk around with Robert," he started.

She glanced at him, quiet. "I'm sorry?"

He looked at her. "Did Mr. Dickenson send you and him to come look for the All Starz too?" he asked.

"Uh…" she blinked. _Is he from he Silver Company?_ She wondered. If he was, she should not say anything to make him get any information from her. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm here on a date with my boyfriend." She opened her water bottle and drank a little, trying to not say anything more.

The red head smirked. "I'm Tala," he said.

She stared at him and dropped the cap of the water bottle. "…Tala?" she asked. She had not seen a picture of him before but she remembers his name. Tyson had repeated it many times before during their conversations at the dining table.

He nodded. "Tell Mr. Dickenson that I'm fine," he told her. "But I don't need anyone to interfere with me and the members of the Empty Hearts. I have a plan to deal with them so don't tell anyone else that you saw me."

"Robert's going to be here anytime now," she said, pointing around. "If you don't want the others to know, you probably should leave."

"Doesn't really matter," he said. "Just let him know too."

She nodded. "Okay…"

Tala smirked and grabbed her water bottle. "Man. I thought it was weird to see Robert with a nice-looking girl. I even thought it wasn't Robert for a second but when I took a closer took I was like 'what's he's doing here with a hot chick'? But then I came to a conclusion that the two were also here to find the All Starz."

"We're here to find you too," she told him. "Mr. Dickenson said you did not contact them."

"I know," Tala said, drinking the water bottle.

Rin gasped when she just let him take it and drinking it himself. She knocked the water bottle out of his hand, but it was already too late because his lips already had touched the bottle.

Tala watched the water bottle roll away on the ground, water spilling out, and he looked back at her. "Why did you do that?" she exclaimed, glaring at him and standing up.

"…What did I do?" he looked up at her. All he did was drink the water bottle. She did not say anything when he grabbed it from her. "Unless…"

"That indirect kiss!" she pointed, blushing. "Don't you know anything about…?!" She could not finish her line and just looked away.

Tala looked at her back, silent. He smirked, "You're shy about indirect kisses?"

"Eh!" she turned back to him. Her face became redder. "No! Of course not! It's just that…!"

"Let me guess… you're Japanese, right?" he stood up, observing her. "Here I thought you were this gentle girl who isn't worthy of being around Robert… but your reaction just now… was…"

She backed away from him. "Shut up!" she glared. _Damn… I'm letting my other side take over!_ She screeched in her head. "I am gentle! I'm freaking nice to everyone and they all see me as a NICE girl!"

He nodded as if he understood what she said but his face showed that he did not believe her.

Rin stopped blushing and spun away. "Whatever! Leave me alone!" she said. "Robert's going to be here soon. You should leave if you don't want to be seen."

Tala grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I don't mind him seeing us together," he smirked. "I'm curious how you will react if the kiss was more _direct_."

"Let go!" she glared, struggling. She looked around and no one was around to witness this. No one is here to help her!

"I didn't catch your name," he grabbed her other arm.

Rin glared at him. "I said, LET GO!" Flames burst around her. It covered her and she felt his hands retreating. The flames quickly faded away by a freezing air. She stared at Tala and knew that the cold wind was coming from him because there were faint snowflakes around him.

"No need to get all fired up," he said. His smirk is still on his face. The cold air disappeared.

She took a step back. "A Second Form, huh?" she glared. _It's almost like mine…_ She thought. Or maybe it is the same.

Tala snickered. "So you also have a bit beast," he rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Fire, huh? Mine is ice. See the connection?"

"Yeah," she gave him a flat look. "Ice and fire are harmful to one another. It's fate that we should never interact with each other." She said, shrugging. She notice Robert and she hurried to him. "Robert!" she called with a relief smile.

[…]

Rin snapped out of her head and sat up. After when Robert show up, the two guys talked for a moment and Tala asked Robert for her name.

"Nice name," Tala said after Robert told him.

Rin was enraged but Tala left before she could throw her anger at him. Rin rubbed her head. "What a pain," she sighed heavily. She met one of the people she would not want to encounter ever in her life. Now she really wished she was not here. "Mom…" she hugged her knees. "I wonder… how you're doing."


End file.
